VOLVER A SENTIR LA VIDA
by baby1cullen
Summary: bella pierde a sus padres en un accidente, tras este decide huir y dejarlo todo para alejarse de sus recuerdos, en su nuevo hogar encuentra la amistad y quien seabe puede que hasta el amor. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Chapter 1

**SOLEDA**

Estoy muy nerviosa, pues me queda apenas media hora para salir al escenario con mi grupo de baile. Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más Bella. Mis padres son Reneé y Charlie, son los mejores padres del mundo, yo les quiero mucho, por que me apoyan en todo y me dan mucho cariño. Los tres vivimos en Phoenix y somos una familia muy humilde a pesar de tener buenos recursos económicos, para mi eso no es importante. A mis dieciocho años solo me importa el baile y mis padres. Soy muy patosa, pero a la hora del baile es diferente, por que olvido todo, es una sensación única que no se puede expresar con palabras, para saberlo hay que sentirlo.

Me asome al publico a través de la rendija de una puerta, para ver a mis padres entre el publico como siempre hacia antes de actuar, eso me daba seguridad. Pero me extrañe no verlos ahí, pues siempre venían a verme no se habían perdido ninguna de mis muchas actuaciones, y dudaba que mi madre se quisiera perder esta, por que habían venido unos ojeadores, de una de las academias profesionales mas importantes de la ciudad.

Bueno, no tenia tiempo para especular sobre su paradero, pues me tocaba salir ya, seguro que estaban en algún atasco.

Salí al escenario, la música comenzó a sonar, y con ella yo me deje llevar, flote sobre las tablas, algo genial, estaba a gusto frente al publico. La canción terminó y nosotras con ella nos detuvimos, con una sincronización perfecta.

Nos dirigimos a cambiarnos de ropa a los vestuarios, estábamos eufóricas, nos había salido todo genial.

-Muy bien chicas- nos felicito nuestra profesora entrando al vestuario- habéis estado genial.

-Gracias- contestamos la mayoría a la vez.

Una canción comenzó a sonar, mi favorita, eso significaba que era mi móvil. Mire para ver si reconocía el número. No, así que conteste.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, es usted familia de Reneé y Charlie Swan- tras escuchar eso sentí un gran pinchazo en el estomago.

-Si claro, son mis padres-conteste con un murmullo. Un mal presentimiento.

-Lamento tener que decirle que han sufrido un accidente- la boca se me lleno de acido.

-¿Pero están bien?- dije asustada y en un tono bastante alto. Mis compañeras al escucharlo se quedaron calladas.

-Es necesario, que venga al Hospital General de Phoenix- dijo, ignorando mi pregunta, por lo que la repetí.

-¿Pero están bien?

-tiene que venir urgente- una vez dicho eso la línea se corto.

Me gire con la cara blanca como la cal, un mal sabor de boca y con todo el cuerpo rígido por el shock.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jessica, mi mejor amiga. No conteste y ella me acudió por los hombros.

-Mis…mis padres…han…sufrido un accidente- susurre con dificultad, pero acto seguido Salí corriendo del vestuario.

-Charlie y Reneé Swan- pregunte nada más entrar corriendo al hospital. La recepcionista tecleo en su ordenador, alzo la mirada y me dijo.

-Un segundo, enseguida viene el doctor-me dijo, se alejo y telefoneo a alguien. ç

Yo no podía mas con la ansiedad, me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Al momento llego un doctor bastante mayor y con pelo canoso.

-Soy el Dr. Steward ¿Es usted familiar de los Swan?- asentí rápidamente, pues no quería perder tiempo para que me diera las noticias- sígame por favor- dijo calmadamente.

¿Por qué no me decía nada?, no exprese esa alabara y me encamine a seguir al doctor. Me guió hasta una habitación situada a lo largo de un largo pasillo, allí solo habían dos sofás. Me indico que me sentara y así lo hice, el se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo lamento mucho- no hicieron falta mas comentarios, yo comencé a llorar- fue instantáneo, no creo que sintieran dolor- no alcance a escuchar as pues perdí la consciencia

Desperté súbitamente al escuchar un teléfono muy estridente.

-¿Diga?-susurre

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Jessica muy apenada- no me has dicho nada en estos tres días- _¿tres días?_ Me pregunte

-No puedo hablar- conteste y colgué.

Me quede mirando el teclado del teléfono, estaba aturdida, no recordaba nada, solo la negrura que se me vino encima ante la noticia, me había sumido en un estado zombi. Comencé a vagabundear por mi casa. Entre en la cocina, y comencé a recordar

_**Flash back.**_

_Yo con seis años enseñando a mi madre unos pasos de baile que había aprendido ese día. Mientras ella cocinaba y me decía lo bien que me salían los nuevos pasos. En ese instante lleguó papá y me alzo en brazos para besarme la mejilla…_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Salí corriendo de la cocina ante aquel feliz recuerdo que ahora se me antojaba doloroso. Me detuve ante la puerta del salón. Otro recuerdo.

_**Flash back.**_

_Yo con doce años entrando por la puerta y encontrando a mis padres sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión._

_-Mamá, papá me han aceptado en el grupo de baile dace girl._

_Mis padres saltaron del sofá y empezaron a decir que no les sorprendía._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

no lo aguantaba mas, subí las escaleras a mi habitación, y al entrar me vino el recuerdo de cuando venían a arroparme por las noches y a leerme cuento. No soportaba el dolor fui a mi mapa del país, cerré los ojos y deje caer un dedo sobre un estado. Washington. Fui por mi libro de geografía he hice lo mismo en ese estado. Forks. Decidido me mudaría allí, un sitio sin recuerdos, lejos del dolor. No iba a olvidar a mis padres, pero aquí iba a sufrir y ellos no querían eso. Cerré el libro y me di la vuelta para colocarlo en su estantería, cuando me tope con una foto, mía y de mis compañeras de baile en una las actuaciones. _Si yo no hubiera actuado esto no habría pasado,_ gire la foto no quería verla. _Todo fue mi culpa._

No quería perder tiempo necesitaba alejarme cuanto antes, mis padres me habían dejado una gran fortuna, y la indemnización del accidente mas la de la póliza de seguro, me aseguraba un futuro lejos Phoenix, aun que preferiría ser miserable y pobre, pero lámenos tener a mis padres. Fui al ordenador, busque una casa en Forks para comprar y encontré una perfecta con dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina y salón. Para mi sola sobraba casa, llame para decir que me interesaba.

No comente a nadie que me marchaba, solo con el abogado de mi familia, que también era un buen amigo de mi padre, ya que este era un renombrado policía. Y solo se lo dije por que fue quien me arreglo todo para los trámites de compra.

En cuanto a mis amigos, como no quería despedidas. Solo me limita a escribirles una carta a cada uno, que les mandaría el mismo día de mi partida, para que no intentasen detenerme. Yo ansiaba de veras el alejarme, pues en Phoenix había demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ENCUENTROS**_

**POV. BELLA**

Forks, mi nuevo hogar, es sábado por la mañana y el camión de la mudanza llega al día siguiente. Mi nueva casa es acogedora, pero necesitaba pintura y muebles así que me disponía a ir en busca de una tienda para comprarlos, cuando me encontré a un chico moreno muy musculoso en la puerta de la casa de alado.

-Hola tu debes de ser mi nueva vecina- dijo el chico jovialmente- yo me llamo Emmett-dijo ensanchando una enorme sonrisa.

-Encantada soy Bella- dije tímidamente.

-Mi familia es dueña del gimnasio de la ciudad- me informo amablemente-. Si necesitas ayuda me encontraras allá o en casa, que como ya sabrás es la que esta a tu derecho.

-Gracias muy amable, pero ahora mismo si no te importa me tengo que marchar, es que tengo mucho que hacer. Nos vemos- me despedí alzando una mano.

-De acuerdo- dijo alzando otra mano.

Me marchaba cuando un flamante volvo plateado aparco frente a la cala de mi nuevo vecino Emmett.

-Ey!! Tío nos vamos- dijo una voz muy aterciopelada, al chico de dicha voz no llegue a verlo, por que no levante la cabeza.

-Si, llegas tarde, Rose se va a enfadar, esta en el gimnasio ocupando mi sitio.

-¿eso que…?- ya no alcancé a escuchar mas, pues ya estaba algo lejos y tampoco prestaba atención.

Parecía un buen chico mi vecino, tal vez hasta seria un buen amigo de sus amigos, pero yo no deseaba ser su amiga, pues todo cuanto me rodea acaba mal.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Me encaminaba hacia la casa de mi amigo Emmett, cuando esta por aparcar vi alejarse a una chica de cabello largo y castaño, tenia una bonita figura.

-Ey!! Tío nos vamos- dije en cuanto aparque el coche an la puerta de la casa de Emmett

-Si, llegas tarde, Rose se va a enfadar, esta en el gimnasio ocupando mi sitio- me dijo Emmett, y o mire mi reloj.

-¿Y eso que Rose esta en el gimnasio?- pregunte, mientras Emm entraba a mi volvo.

-Pues por que tenia que hacer unos recados y si me esperaba a cerrar no me iba dar tiempo- contesto.

-Oye, ¿Quién era esa chica?- pregunte extrañado.

-Es mi nueva vecina- me dijo sin mas comentarios.

-¿Y que?- pregunte.

-¿Cómo que y que?- puse los ojos en blanco y le conteste.

-¿Qué si esta buena?- dije sonriendo.

-Siempre estas igual, ¿es que no eres capaz de dejar a una chica a la que no intentes seducir?- pregunte, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero esta en mi naturaleza, y además si que hay chicas a las que no he intentado seducir- dije sonriendo.

-Si una es tu hermana y la otra mi novia Rosalie, a la que no te acercaras si quieres seguir vivo- siempre decía lo mismo, yo me eche a reír.

-Uy que miedo- dije sarcástico y los dos nos echamos a reír- y volviendo al tema, ¿Esta buena o no? Por lo que he visto tiene un bonito culo- Emmet no contesto, solo sacudió la cabeza, para cuando alce la vista ya habíamos llegado al gimnasio.

**POV. BELLA**

Por fin domingo, día de la llegada de mis cosas el día de antes por la mañana, compre todos los muebles para mi nueva casa, los compre nuevos, pues los viejos los iba a vender con el resto de la casa, lo único que traería seria toda mi ropa y todo lo menos posible. Si deseaba empezar no quería recuerdo, los únicos recuerdo serian, todas las fotos y todos mis trofeos de baile, los cuales permanecerían precintados en sus correspondientes cajas, por tiempo indefinido, ya que no se si seria capaz se volverlos a mirar, sin recordar que por culpa de mi afición al baile perdí mi familia.

El sábado a la tarde trajeron todos los muebles y me dedique a colocarlos pero no antes de pintar las habitaciones, necesitaba mantenerme ocupada, pues no hacia otra cosa que ocupar mi mente para no pensar, no quería pensar pues ya me sentía bastante desgraciada como para añadir la culpa.

El domingo me dedique a guardar mis cosas en los armarios y a terminar de arreglar las habitaciones del segundo piso, las dos las convertí en dormitorio, solo por si alguna vez quería venir alguien de Phoenix a visitarme, cosa que dudaba, pues mi comportamiento no es el mejor. No deseo tener a nadie cerca no, necesito estar sola. Las cajas con fotos y recuerdos no deseados los guarde en la habitación de invitados.

Esa noche estaba muy cansada y me marche a dormir temprano, por que a otro día empezaba en mi nuevo instituto.

Me desperté temprano, me di un baño relajante, me vestí y desayune, todo con tranquilidad. Al salir por la puerta para empezar la caminata hasta mi nuevo instituto me tope con mi nuevo vecino, Emmett.

-Hola vecina, ¿Qué tal tu primer fin de semana en Forks?-me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, parecía un niño pequeño con esa sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias-conteste con voz monótona.

-¿vas al instituto?-pregunto.

-Si

-¿quieres que te lleve?- se ofreció.

-No, prefiero caminar- dije sin detenerme, el se subió a su coche y desapareció.

Llegue justo a tiempo para pasarme por la oficina y llegar a tiempo al mi primera clase, biología.

Al entrar a la clase había mucho alboroto, hasta que sonó el timbre y todos se sentaron, yo me acerque al profesor y le di mi hoja de asistencia, él me la firmo y me dijo.

-Bienvenida, toma asiento junto a Edward cullen- me señalo hacia delante donde se encontraba el único asiente libre.

Alce la vista por un instante, pero lo suficiente para sabes que el chico que allí se sentaba era el mas guapo que yo había visto jamás, con unos ojos verde esmeralda, un pelo cobrizo peinado con un desaliño casual, parecía ser musculoso.

**POV. EDWARD.**

El profesor pronuncio mi nombre y yo alce la cabeza de mi libro, al hacerlo me tope con la chica nueva. Unos ojos marrón chocolate, un pelo castaño que descendía hasta la espalda y un cuerpo que… que quitaba el hipo, debe de ser atlética pues ese cuerpo no se consigue por si solo. Umm me gusta.

Ella avanzó, se sentó a mi lado, pero no me miro ni una sola vez.

-Hola guapa, soy Edward Cullen-dije con mi sonrisa más seductora- ¿y tu eres?

-Bella- me miro al decirlo y acto seguido bajo la cabeza.

Baya es una chica dura, pues no a reaccionado, me gustan los retos.

De repente note unos ojos fijos en mi, alce la vista y ahí estaba, Alice, mi hermana, que me miraba con descontento.

-Hola-dijo mi hermana a la chica con su vocecilla- me llamo Alice Cullen, soy la hermana de Edward y quien esta a mi lado es Jasper- continuo mi hermana tan alegre como siempre, a ella le gustaba hacer amiga, a mi también pero de otra forma distinta. Y ahora ella seria mía

-Hola yo soy Bella- y no dijo nada mas.

El resto de la hora la pase mirándola de arriba a bajo, intentando captar su atención, pero no se giro un una sola vez.

**POV. BELLA**

Mi nuevo compañero de biología se presento, era muy sexy, tiene toda la pinta de ser el seductor del instituto.

También se presento una chica, Alice, me dijo que era la hermana de Edward mi compañero, ella se sentaba en la mesa que había a mi derecha y era morena con el pelo erizado en todas direcciones, parecía muy simpática. La chica también me presento a otro chico mas Jasper, este era rubio y muy guapo también.

Pase toda la hora sin levantar la vista de mis apuntes .

El timbre toco, mire mi siguiente clase en el horario, literatura, al llegar a la siguiente clase la profesora me hizo sentarme junto a Alice, al parecer tenia otra clase con ella.

-Hola de nuevo-me dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Si necesitas ayuda me lo dices.

-Eres muy amable, gracias- dije mirándole a los ojos, eran de un color miel muy brillante.

-Siento si mi hermano te a molestado antes- se disculpo, pero yo no sabia por que lo había dicho.

-No se a que te refieres- dije algo extrañada.

-bien chicos- interrumpió la profesora, pues iba a comenzar la clase- hoy quiero que hagáis un trabajo por parejas, elegir un escritor y hacer una exposición sobre el, deponéis de una semana de plazo para exponerlo- continuo la profesora.

-¿quieres ser mi pareja?- me preguntó mi nueva compañera.

-Si no te importa- conteste monótonamente.

-Claro que no me importa-dijo con su enorme y brillante sonrisa- ¿quedamos después de clase y vamos a mi casa?- no me apetecía nada.

-¿y por que no vienes tu a la mía?- prefería la tranquilada de mi casa.

-Caro le diré a Jasper que me lleve después de clase. ¿Dónde vives?- yo arranque una hoja de papel de mi cuaderno y le escribí mi dirección, lo miro y dijo- Baya vives al lado de mi amigo Emmett.

-Si le conozco, me lo e encontrado dos veces desde que llevo aquí.

La clase de literatura paso muy rápido, Alice me contó que Jasper era su novio y que Emmett y ella también eran cuñados, ya que el estaba de novio con Rosalie, la hermana gemela de Jasper. También me dijo que ella y Edward eran mellizos. Alice era una chica alegre y muy amable, pero no deseaba tener amigos, pues ese era uno de los motivos de mi traslado a Forks, no hacer daño a la gente que quería.

-Nos vemos en la cafetería- se despidió Alice, y salio del aula a saltitos.

**POV. EDWARD.**

-Ya era hora chicos- les dije a emmett y Rosalie- ¿Dónde están…?- me detuve por que Alice y Jasper acababan de entrar a la cafetería.

Siempre nos sentábamos juntos en la mesa para comer. Era una especie de tradicio.

-Hola chicos- saludo Emm a mi hermana y a mi cuñado.

-Hola- contestaron al tiempo. Alice clavo su mirada en mi con una expresión que yo muy bien conocía. Tocaba discusión.

-Edward Cullen, ¿como te atreves a mirar a las chicas asi?- me dijo algo furiosa, todo fachada.

-Y yo ¿que he hecho ahora?- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente.

-No te hagas el inocente- pero que bien me conoce- he visto como mirabas a la chica nueva, Bella.

-¿As dicho Bella?- pregunto Emm.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- pregunto a su vez Alice.

-Ella es mi vecina, parece muy buena chica, pero es algo rarita-comento Emm.

-¿Esa es la chica que vi el otro día cuando fui a recogerte? ¿La que tiene un bonito culo?- Alice frunció el ceño y me volvió a mirar. Le molesta que use a las chicas, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que quieran venir conmigo.

-No la veo rara, comprende que es nueva. Y tu Ed no me gusta que hables de las chicas como si fueran objetos.- hecho esto se sentó enfurruñada.

-No lo hago, solo me limito a destacar sus rasgos mas llamativos- conteste con una sonrisa.

La conversación acabo ahí, por que de pronto paso la chica alado de nuestra mesa, yo la mire desde que la vi entrar por la puerta, era muy guapa.

-¡¡Ey vecina!!- la saludo Emmett.

-Buenas- contesto la chica en un tono de voz muy flojito.

-Mira esta es mi novia Rosalie- dijo señalando a Rose- y a los demás creo que ya los conoce- la chica asintió.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- dijo Rose, la mejor idea que pudo tener, pues me atrae mucho la chica.

-No puedo, tengo que hacer unas cosas, lo siento- dijo, parecía incomoda- Bueno me marcho- y se alejo de la mesa.

-Chao Bella, nos vemos después de clase. Dijo Alice, la chica se alejo y mi hermana se volvió hacia Jasper- lo cual me recuerda ¿te importaría llevarme esta tarde?.

-Claro que no- dijo el.

-¿Te puedo llevar yo hermanita si quieres?- pregunte con indiferencia.

-De eso nada, conozco tus intenciones señoriíto y no te permitiré que me arrebates una nueva amida por tu golferio, como haces siempre- dijo enfadada de nuevo.

-Yo no te quito a tus amigas.

-Si lo haces, por que eres un pica flor y siempre tienes que ir tras ellas- bueno vale, era un poco mujeriego.

Las clases terminaron, y yo me pase el resto de la mañana intentando de convencer a Alice para que fuese yo quien la llevase a casa de Bella, pero no hubo manera, necesitaba acercarme a ella, para comprobar si a ella también la atraía con mis encantos. No hubo manera cada vez que le sacaba a Alice el tema ella me ignoraba.


	3. Chapter 3

_**PLAN**_

**POV. BELLA**

_¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? _me pregunte a mi misma, tal vez es por que no me he juntado con nadie desde hace dos semanas, en el funeral y no lo recuerdo apenas, por que me encontraba en shock, y mucho menos si es alguien que no conozca.

_Toc, toc, toc._ Tres golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, fui hacia esta y la abrí. Al abrirla me tope con la enorme sonrisa de Alice y con Jasper a su lado.

-Hola Bella, yo me marcho cuida de mi duendecillo- me dijo Jasper con una media sonrisa, en verdad ese chico era muy lindo- Llámame cuando quieras que venga a recogerte- le dijo a Alice depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Hola Jasper no te preocupes no saldremos de casa- le informe yo con una voz un poco mortecina.

-Adiós mi general- dijo Alice con su sonrisa aun dibujando su cara. Jasper se subió a su coche y se marcho- ¿lista para el trabajo?

-Claro, entra- una vez dentro le quite la chaqueta y la colgué y después la lleve hasta el salón- ¿as pensado de que autor hacer el trabajo?- le pregunte una vez que nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Lo cierto es que no- dijo con unas risita- Tienes una casa muy bonita- comento sin venir a cuento.

-Bueno no importa, elegiremos uno enseguida. Y gracias- conteste a la s dos cosas seguidas.

Al final elegimos a Shakespeare. Nos pusimos a trabajar de inmediato y apenas hablamos. Alice era un chica muy alegre y siempre se reía mucho, yo hace tiempo que no lo hago por que no tenia motivos para hacerlo.

_Ring, ring, ring. _El teléfono me sobresalto, pues quien me iba a llamar a mi, me levante y fui a la cocina para contestar.

-¿Diga?

-¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto? ¿te haces una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?

-¿Jessica?- pregunte sorprendida, pues yo no le había dejado el numero- ¿Cómo…?

-Eso no importa, ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué te marchaste a si sin avisar?- dijo enfadada y preocupada a la vez.

-Si que avise.

-Por carta y que recibí al día siguiente de haberte marchado.

-Jessica en serio ahora no puedo hablar, te llamo luego- Tenia ganas de llorar y con Alice aquí no me podía derrumbar.

-Pero ¿me llamaras?- pregunto dudosa.

-Si, te lo prometo y después te lo explicare todo- dije para apaciguarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- ahora estaba muy preocupada- yo quisiera…

-Si estoy bien, esta noche te llamo- y acto seguido colgué.

Apoye mis codos en la encimera y me cubrí el rostro con las manos, intentaba tranquilizarme para no empezar a llorar, no quería derrumbarme. De repente note unos brazos a mi alrededor, me gire y vi a Alice abrazándome.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto sin su sonrisa por primera vez- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Si estoy bien- que no me presionara más o me derrumbaría.

-No parece que estés bien- de repente recordé unas palabras que me dijo mi madre una vez_ es bueno contar tus problemas a alguien que te escuche, porque ayudara a desahogarte y tal vez te sientas mejor._ No podía creer lo que iba a hacer y mas con alguien que no conocía.

-No estoy bien, yo no vine a forks para acceder a una universidad ni nada por el estilo- ella se quedo callada, me cogió de la mano y me llevo a una de las sillas de la cocina- yo vine para escapar de mi realidad, mis recuerdos, pero creo que no puedo hacer eso, mis recuerdos me persiguen.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto, pero no era curiosidad.

Le conté todo, la muerte de mis padres, el estado en el que me encontraba, el que no podía estar junto a nadie en Phoenix. Todo lo que ocurrió, pero nada a cerca de mi de cómo era yo hasta entonces. Yo era mas o menos como ella, alegre activa, sociable… pero en tan solo una llamada todo cambio. Cuando se lo termine de contar me sentía mejor, pero a la vez sentía que me defraudaba a mi misma, pues me había prohibido derrumbarme.

-Lo siento- me dijo Alice cuando termine de contárselo todo- ¿Cuándo ocurrió? Me refiero al accidente- me pregunto.

-Hace unas dos semanas- acto seguido me abrazo.

-Lo siento de verdad.

-No es culpa tuya- _es mía_ pensé para mi misma.

Ya no hablamos mas, pues yo ni podía ni quería, pasamos de nuevo al salón y nos concentramos en el trabajo. Ella se recupero y comenzó a comportarse como lo había hecho antes, he de reconocer que estar con ella era agradable. Se paso el tiempo muy rapido, lo supe por que Alice me hizo recordar el tiempo.

-Es tarde, ¿me prestas tu teléfono para llamar a Jasper?

-Claro llama desde la cocina si quieres, yo guardare todo esto y seguiremos mañana ¿vale?- y después ella se marcho a la cocina y yo m puse a recoger.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos con Emmett en el gimnasio haciéndole compañía. Yo estuve todo el tiempo pensando en como hacer para poder ver a Bella, pues esa chica me había cautivado, su pelo, sus ojos y ese cuerpo tan delicado y sensual. Ya podía imaginarme a mi mismo acariciándolo, besándolo… vale, vale _Edward céntrate_ pensé para mi mismo. Tenia que pensar rápido por que Jasper se iba a marchar a hacer unos recados.

-Chicos en seguida vuelvo, voy a por un café-dijo levantándose y marchándose. Se había dejado el móvil en el sofá han el que estaba sentado, debió de salírsele del bolsillo. Eso me dio una idea, cogí el móvil y me lo guarde al bolsillo, sin que Emmet se diera cuenta.

-Llevas un rato callado, eso es raro en ti- dijo dándome un codazo suave en el pecho.

-Es que no tengo mucho que decir- dije riéndome.

-Que, pensando como seducir a tu siguiente chica- pero que bien me conocía- déjame adivinar, se trata de mi vecina- vale no podía engañarle a el, que era como mi hermano, a si que solo me limite a sonreír- ¿Por qué no la dejas tranquila?

-Ey cuando he hecho yo algo así- dije encogiéndome de hombros, que no había hecho nunca era obsesionarme de esta manera, debía de ser por que no había conseguido deslumbrarla todavía.

-Chicos me marcho, nos vemos luego- nos dijo Jasper cuando volvió.

Emmett, se marcho a atender a unas personas, y a los diez minutos de marcharse Jasper sonó su teléfono móvil. Mire el numero para ver si lo reconocía, pero no.

-¿Diga?- conteste

-Soy Alice ¿Dónde esta Jasper?- me pregunto Alice extrañada.

-Se a marchado y se a dejado el teléfono aquí, debió de caérsele- en parte era verdad.

-Baya, era para que me viniera a buscar, pero supongo que puedo esperar o llamar a Papá- dijo hablando consigo misma mas que conmigo.

-Si quieres te voy a buscar yo, estoy en el gimnasio de Emm-dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno supongo que no queda otro remedio- contesto mi hermana, estupendo el plan había funcionado- en diez minutos estoy ahí.

-Vale te espero, adiós- y la línea se corto. Yo me levante y fui a donde estaba Emmett.

-Emm, me marcho que Jasper se a dejado el teléfono- alce en la mano el móvil, para que lo viese- y tengo que ir a recoger a Alice. El solo asintió y yo Salí de la puerta.

En el coche sonreí triunfante, pues después de todo no había sido tan difícil, volvería a ver a esa chica. Cuando llegue me baje del coche y anduve hasta la puerta. _Toc, toc, toc._ Llame impaciente, esperando que abriese la chica, pero me decepcione al ver que fue Alice quien lo hacia. Pero al mirar un poco mas atrás de donde estaba mi hermana, ahí estaba ella con cu bonita melena, sus ojos chocolate, ese pecho que… _baya escote_ pese para mi mismo _tranquilo, no querrás encontrarte en una situación incomoda con tu hermana delante_ me dije en mi fuero interno.

-Hola Alice, hola Bella- la salude con una sonrisa seductora, no se me escapo la cara de pocos amigos que me puso Alice.

-Hola, venga vamonos- me apresuro Alice.

-Espera Alice no seas mal educada, debes agradecer a Bella su hospitalidad, no recuerdas lo que te enseñaron papá y mamá- dije con la vista fija en ese par de ojos chocolate, no quería mover mi vista, por que sino ya sabia yo donde iba a ir a parar.

-Si, si- m dijo con tono de reproche- Gracias, Bella seguiremos mañana. A sido un placer pasar la tarde contigo, cuando quieras ya tienes mi numero, te lo e apuntado en la nevera mientras llamaba a mi hermano.- dijo Alice, con un tono de segundas intenciones, algo en lo que dijo tenia otro sentido que se me escapaba.

Hasta mañana- y después se marcho para el interior de la casa cerrando la puerta. A mi hermana le cambio la cara a preocupación, y mas extraño no me dijo nada por las miradas que le había echado a Bella, la cual no había percibido, debe de ser una chica muy dura, pero no me rendiré.

-¿Qué te pasa, Alice? Estas seria- pregunte con algo de preocupación.

-He, no, nada- me dijo distraída.

-A mi no me parece que no sea nada- insistí mas. Ella cambio de expresión.

- Oye ¿no te había prohibido expresamente que miraras así a Bella?- dijo cambiando de tema, hay que ver lo bien que se le daba.

-Así pues no lo recuerdo- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente.

-Pues te lo recuerdo ahora, por favor déjala- eso de suplicar, se iba un poco, algo pasaba y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-A caso te importa lo que yo haga- ella resoplo.

-si claro que me importa eres mi hermano y ella una buena amiga- Alice tenia una facilidad increíble para hacer amigas, bueno yo también, pero para otros fines.

-Pues si que os habéis hecho amigas pronto- la pique un poquito para ver si soltaba prenda de lo que en realidad le preocupaba.

-Si, hazlo por mi, déjala tranquila.- ya habíamos llegado a casa y no podíamos seguir con la conversación, por que claro mamá se pondría de parte de Alice y tampoco me entusiasma que mi madre sepa con que numero de chicas ando, o he andado, o lo que sea.

Alice se subió en seguida a su cuarto, un comportamiento de lo más raro, que tampoco paso desapercibido para mi madre.

-Hola mamá- la salude dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cariño ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?- me pregunto con la mirada puesta en las escaleras donde había desaparecido Alice.

-N lo se, no me a querido decir nada- dije común encogimiento de hombros.

-Hablare con ella, tal vez sea algún problema de chicas- me informo mi madre

-Agh, que asco mamá, a mi no m interesan esos temas- acto seguido subí las escaleras para dirigirme a mi cuarto, pude oír como mi madre también lo hacia para ir a ver a Alice. No escuche nada de lo que hablaron, pero mamá estuvo un buen rato ablando con ella. Cuando salio le pregunte.

-¿Qué le pasa?- tenía que ser relacionado con la chica nueva, por que por la mañana estaba bien.

-he… nada- claramente sucedía algo por que, mama había dudado antes de hablar.

-Venga dímelo por favor- le suplique poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado.

-Problemas de mujeres- me dijo sin mirarme a la cara y escabulléndose por las escaleras al piso de abajo.

Al día siguiente de camino a clase, Alice estaba como siempre, pero no soltó prenda de lo que le pasaba la noche anterior por mucho que lo intente. La primera hora se me paso volando, a pesar de estar impaciente de ir a biología para ver a Bella.

Antes de entrar a clase Alice me miro con una cara de advertencia, pero yo ni caso, pues siempre hacia lo mismo.


	4. Chapter 4

**EL TRABAJO**

**POV. BELLA**

La tarde del día anterior con Alice me hizo darme cuenta de que la gente no supera las cosas sola, no creía que por tener a una persona a mi lado le iba a suceder algo, ¿o si? Bueno probaría y si algo malo pasaba me alejaría, no quería hacer a nadie sufrir.

Me levante temprano para ir al colegio, estaba harta de pasarme el día en casa y de tener que ir a pie a todos lados, así que había decidido comprarme un coche y buscar un empleo para mantener la mente ocupada, desayune un cuenco de cecéale y cuando termine de limpiar el cuenco, salí a la puerta para recoger el periódico y buscar un empleo. Cuando salí me encontré con mi vecino Emmett.

-Ey vecina ¿Qué tal?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, e salido a por el periódico- conteste levantando el periódico del suelo.

-¿Buscas alguna noticia en especial?

-No, solo iba a mirar las ofertas de trabajo- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Necesitas trabajo?- pregunto borrando su sonrisa.

-Solo para mantenerme entretenida, nada mas.

-Pues en eso te puedo ayudar yo- dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo?

-Nosotros necesitamos a alguien en el gimnasio y tu pareces perfecta ¿Qué te parece?

-Bueno, no lo se- dude, no quería que lo hiciese por pena, por que yo en realidad no necesitaba trabajar.

-¿Por qué no? No seas tonta, pásate esta tarde por el gimnasio y hablamos ¿Vale? Adiós- no me dejo ni contestar, ya se había metido a su casa. Bueno por lo menos ya tenia algo menos de que preocuparme.

Me encamine a mi cuarto para vestirme, pues todavía llevaba mi pijama, unos pantalones cortitos y una camiseta de tirantes, así eran todos mis pijamas, por que en Phoenix hacia calor y además me gustaba dormir así. Para vestirme decidí ponerme unos jeans ajustados por la cadera y una camiseta con un escote de pico, quería ir algo arreglada, por que alfil y al cavo esa tarde tenia una entrevista de trabajo y dicen que lo primero que cuenta es la apariencia.

En el instituto la clase de matemáticas, se me hizo muy pesada, a pesar de que salimos un poco antes. Llegue un poco pronto a biología, cuando entro no había nadie en el aula, así que saque mi cuaderno y comencé a dibujar, no me di cuenta de cuando. Empezaron a entrar mis compañeros hasta que Alice me saludo.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bien- conteste mirándola a la cara para que viera que era cierto.

-¿Quedaremos esta tarde para hacer el trabajo?- pregunto ella dudando.

-Lo siento Alice no puedo, tengo una entrevista de trabajo, o algo parecido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con algo parecido?

-Pues, Emmett me vio mirar ofertas de trabajo y me dijo que me pasase por su gimnasio, que ellos necesitaban a alguien.

-A si, comento algo hace un tiempo ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si quieres, pero no hace falta- dije bajando la vista mi cuaderno, entonces fue cuando le vi sentado en mi izquierda mirándome, yo le vi de reojo.

-Hola Bella- dijo Edward con un tono picaron.

-Hola- _¿Cuánto tiempo llevara escuchando? _Me pregunte a mi misma.

-Chicos, sacar vuestros libros, hoy vamos a trabajar en pareja- dijo el profesor interrumpiendo a Edward que al parecer iba a decir algo.

-Baya nos toca trabajar juntos- dijo Edward con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se oía una tosecilla, me gire y era Alice. Edward sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quiero que separéis las fases de la raíz de una cebolla- nos explico el profesor mientras repartía unas diapositivas.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Alice entro delante de mi a clase, yo entre con mi sonrisa de inocente tras la advertencia de Alice, ella enseguida se puso a hablar con Bella por lo que no se entero cuando me senté a su lado. Hablaban de una entrevista de trabajo que tendría Bella esa misma tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir con algo parecido?- pregunto mi hermana.

-Pues, Emmett me vio mirar ofertas de trabajo y me dijo que me pasase por su gimnasio, que ellos necesitaban a alguien- contesto Bella encogiendo se un poco de hombros. _Baya en el gimnasio de Emmett _y yo que lo creía mi amigo, no me había dicho nada, bueno pues para esa tarde ya tenía planes

-A si, comento algo hace un tiempo ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto mi hermana, lanzándome una mirada fugaz, vale esa mirada iba con advertencia, me reí en mi fuero interno, pero no pude reprimir la sonrisa.

- Si quieres, pero no hace falta- respondió Bella bajando la mirada a su cuaderno.

-Hola Bella- salude a Bella un tono picaron, para molestar a Alice que no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-Hola- dijo mirándome fugazmente, le iba a decir algo más pero el profesor me interrumpió.

-Chicos, sacar vuestros libros, hoy vamos a trabajar en pareja- dijo el profesor.

-Baya nos toca trabajar juntos-le dije sonriendo al escuchar la tos fingida de Alice, otra advertencia. Yo le sonreí más y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Quiero que separéis las fases de la raíz de una cebolla- nos explico el profesor mientras repartía unas diapositivas.

Trabajamos en ello sin ninguna distracción, bueno vale por que Bella apenas levantaba la vista para mirarme y no se percataba de mis miraditas y mis sonrisas, cosa que a Alice parecía divertir mucho, por que me sonreía cuando la miraba y también cuchicheaba con Jasper, este ultimo me miraba con provocación ya que yo siempre estaba acostumbrado a tener la chica que me apetecía, sin embargo esta nada, ni siquiera se percataba de mis miradas. Terminamos en seguida de clasificar las fases de la raíz de cebolla, al parecer era un chica inteligente, eso nos daba mas tiempo para no hacer nada.

-¿Y que tal por Forks?- le pregunte para romper el hielo.

-Bien, supongo- contesto con la mirada en el cuaderno, una sensación se apodero de mi, no si de donde había salido pero tenia el deseo de tocar su cara, parecía triste. Me sorprendí a mi mismo al fijarme en algo así. Acerque mi mano a su rostro justo en su mejilla, ante el roce ella alzo la cabeza y me miro.

-Una pestaña- mentí con una sonrisa, me derretí cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, eran de un chocolate muy dulce, pero reflejaban tristeza y ¿soledad?

-Gracias- dijo bajando de nuevo la mirada, necesitaba ver sus ojos de nuevo, _¿Por qué de este anhelo?_ Me pregunte a mi mismo.

-¿Te aburrió mi hermana ayer?- pregunte mirando a Alice que no me quitaba el ojo de encima con el ceño fruncido.

-No tu hermana es una chica estupenda- yo solté una carcajada y al final conseguí que me mirase de nuevo.

-Será contigo, por que a mi no me deja tranquilo- dije riendo, para molestar a Alice.

-¿No os lleváis bien?- me pregunto.

-Si, claro que si, solo era broma, le molesta que diga eso- dije riendo todavía, Alice se giro a mirar a Jasper.

-Ha, bueno- fue a bajar la mirada de nuevo pero yo fui mas rápido he hice otra pregunta.

-¿Tu tienes hermanos?- pregunte dejando de reír, no me gustaba su mirada, tan triste.

-No- en ese momento sonó el timbre y antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, se levanto y salio por la puerta.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- me dijo Alice algo molesta.

-Yo nada, le he preguntado si tenia hermanos, nada mas- en ese momento Alice hecho a correr tras ella, eso me extraño, que había dicho de malo.

**POV. BELLA**

-¿Tu tienes hermanos?- me pregunto Edward, era un chico realmente guapo y me gustaban mucho sus ojos verdes, tenían un brillo especial, debía de ser muy divertido.

-No- justo sonó la campana de salida. Di gracias por eso no me gustaba donde había ido a parar la conversación, así que me levante rápidamente y salí de clase. Me dirigía al baño cuando un grito me hizo detenerme.

-¡¡¡BELLA ESPERA!!!!- era Alice que venia corriendo en mi dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?- le pregunte un poco antes de que ella llegase a mi posición.

-¿Estas bien?- me contesto con otra pregunta.

-Si, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- pregunte dudando.

-Perdona a mi hermano el no sabe lo de…- se interrumpió en mitad de frase.

-No hay nada que perdonar, no a dicho ni hecho nada que me haya molestado, tranquila- dije entrando al baño con Alice detrás de mi.

-No le hagas caso, el es… es un poco chulito con las chicas- me informo, algo parecido había pensado, pero costaba un poco creerlo con la dulzura que destilaban sus ojos.

-Parece simpático- conteste, no quería que ese chico me importara, pero tenia la necesidad de defenderlo.

-si, Y lo es, pero no quiero que te haga daño- dijo con preocupación.

-No creo que lo haga, creo que a mi ya no hay nada que me pueda afectar- dije apoyándome en la pared.

- no digas eso, además no estas sola- me abrazo- me tienes a mi y creo que en Phoenix has dejado amigos también ¿no?-no le conteste solo me encogí de hombros- Vamos a llegar tarde a literatura- salimos del baño y nos fuimos a clase.

La mañana se paso muy lenta, a la hora de la comida Alice me dijo que me sentara con ella y sus amigos, pero yo me fui a la biblioteca, para terminar el trabajo de literatura y compensar a Alice su preocupación por mí, aunque no me gustase eso.

Cuando llegue a casa para dejar mi mochila del colegio, comencé a sentir un poco de nervios, solo me sentía así cuado tenia que actuar en algún auditorio, bebía de ser por la supuesta entrevista de trabajo, trate de tranquilizarme, cogí un bolso y salí por la puerta. Mientras caminaba hacia el gimnasio intentaba tranquilizarme, no entendí a el por que de esos nervios tan exagerados. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta, me fije en el volvo plateado que se encontraba aparcado en la puerta, era de Edward, lo sabia por que era el que estaba aparcado frente a mi casa cuando fue a recogerla el otro día. Suspire y entre al interior, nada mas entrar se veía un enorme escritorio, y ahí sentado se encontraba Emmett, al oírme entrar alzo la vista y cuando me vio se levanto rápidamente.

-Estupendo has venido- me saludo estrechando me la mano, en ese momento Alice salía de un pasillo que se encontraba a mi derecha. Cuando la vi aparecer me tranquilice,

-Hola- les dije a ambos.

-Bueno, llegas en un buen momento, no hay mucha gente y esta Alice para ocupar mi puesto un momento- me dijo pero esto ultimo me lo dijo mirando a Alice.

-Claro faltaría mas- dijo Alice sonriéndome.

-Bien, vamos que te enseñe el gimnasio- me dijo llevándome por el pasillo donde había aparecido Alice antes- Tu te vas a encargar del teléfono y las cuotas , yo seré quien se encargue del resto, pero si quiere alguien ver las instalaciones tendrás que enseñárselas ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo posando una mano en uno de mis hombros.

-De acuerdo- dije asintiendo.

-Esta puerta de aquí son los aseos del personal- dijo señalando a su izquierda, de pronto se abrió una puerta frente a la que había señalado y salio una chica de ahí- y esa es el vestuario femenino, la de alado es el masculino- yo asentí- esta de aquí, es la sala de musculación, la de pesas, maquinas…- dijo señalándola puerta siguiente al baño de personal, me asome y había un gran numero de maquinas de ejercicio- y la de enfrente es la de baile, aeróbic y artes marciales. Esta tiene horarios, los tendrás en el escritorio, a cada hora hay una actividad diferente- el continuo explicándome, pero yo me perdí cuando menciono el baile. La música y esa palabra me derretían, yo adoraba bailar y…-bueno y si sigues el pasillo y giras a la izquierda veras un hall y una pared llena de ventanas ahí esta la piscina.

-Vale- dije saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

-Tu puedes acceder a las instalaciones cuando quiera gratuitamente, y también si quieres puedes quedarte cuando cerremos, por que para eso nos turnaremos los dos, excepto los fines de semana que tendremos que cerrar juntos ¿vale?- me dijo.

-Sin problemas- conteste, el cambio a la dirección opuesta, de vuelta a la entrada.

-Esa puerta que hay detrás del escritorio, da a una oficina, y también hay una cafetera- dijo riéndose, Alice se encontraba sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-¿Ya habéis terminado?- pregunto Alice mirando a Emmett.

-Si, empezaras mañana ¿Te parece bien?- me dijo sonriendo.

-Si claro- conteste.

-Estupendo, ahora Vamonos a tomar un café- dijo Alice sacándome por la puerta, con rapidez sin dejarme contestar.

-Hasta mañana- grite a Emmett mientras Alice me sacaba fuera.

* * *

**bueno pues aki l nuevo capitulo espero k os gusto **

**un beso**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**DESCUBRIMIENTO**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Me encontraba en la piscina del gimnasio, sabia que en algún momento tendría que pasar Bella por donde yo estaba. Tardaba mucho, así que salí del agua, fui al vestuario masculino, por el camino ni rastro, una vez me hube cambiado de ropa, fui a donde se encontraba Emmett, en la entrada tas el mostrador.

-Ey Emm ¿Qué haces?- pregunte, pero en realidad yo miraba a ver si había algún indicio de ella, por desgracia no fui tas sutil como yo creía.

-Ya se ha ido, se la llevo tu hermana- dijo Emmett levantando la vista de unos papeles. _mi hermana siempre tan oportuna_ pensé para mis adentros.

-¿de quien hablas?- hice como si no lo supiera.

-Venga Ed, que a mi no puedes engañarme- no me quedo otra que reírme.

-Es que esa chica…- no acabe la frase, me hubiera gustado decir que me tiene enganchado, pero eso no serviría de nada, por que todos sabían de mi afición a las chicas guapas, pero esta era distinta.

-Si Ed ya lo se, no soportas que te ignore- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No, esto es diferente- le dije poniendo me serio, el ere mi mejor amigo, así que so lo podía contar sin miedo a que lo contase por ahí- noto algo raro cuando estoy con ella y si no la veo me pongo muy ansioso.

-¿Sabes como se le llama a eso?- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte.

-Amor, estas enamorado de esa chica.

-No es verdad- dije, intentando engañarme a mi mismo.

-A ver Edward, ¿si no es eso, por que te as puesto tan rojo?- yo pose una mano en una de mis mejillas- Edward admítelo, te as enamorado.

-Esto… me…me marcho, mañana nos vemos-tenia que reflexionar.

**POV. BELLA**

Han pasado varios meses desde mi entrevista de trabajo, he conseguido crearme una rutina para mantener la mente ocupada, por las mañanas el instituto, las tardes el trabajo y por las noches las tareas de la casa y de clase. También me a ayudado mucho Alice, mi mejor amiga aquí en Forks, aun que supongo que mas que Jessica, por que con Jess hace mucho que no hablo, nos telefoneamos una vez al mes. Ahora me siento con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward en la cafetería, también hablo mas con ellos, pero con el que mejor me llevo es con Edward, el es muy simpático siempre intenta hacerme reír, aun que no lo consiga, no es que sea culpa suya, es que creo que he olvidado como hacerlo.

Pero lo peor son estas fechas, Navidad, la primera que paso sin mis padres. Alice y los chicos me han invitado a que me baya con ellos a una cabaña a Denali, pero yo no me encuentro con fuerzas de ir, si e de derrumbarme prefiero hacerlo en la soledad de mi casa.

Era viernes, y los chicos habían quedado en el gimnasio para emprender el viaje, yo estaba en el gimnasio, por que como Emmett también se marchaba yo me haría cargo del gimnasio, ya que sus padres y los de Alice y Edward también se marchaban, pero a otro sitio.

-Bueno Bella nos marchamos, en caso de que suceda algo llámame a mi móvil ¿de acuerdo?

-Si claro- dije asintiendo.

-De todas formas, Emm, recuerda que yo voy a estar aquí hasta vísperas de de noche buena- dijo Edward.

-¿Tu no te marchas?- le pregunte extrañada, Alice no me lo había dicho.

-Todavía no, tengo que hacer unas cosas- me contesto- por cierto Alice, ¿has dejado las llaves de casa donde te pedí?- dijo mirando a Alice, que estaba distraída.

-Si, si- dijo rápidamente y sin mirarle, seguía charlando con Rosalie.

-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos, no querremos perder el avión- todos comenzaron a despedirse de mi y de Edward con unos abrazos y después se marcharon.

-Bueno al fin se marcharon-dijo tras un suspiro.

-¿Tantas ganas tenias de que se marcharan?- pregunte sentándome en la silla del escritorio.

-So y no- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, me encantaba esa sonrisa suya, era con lo ultimo que recordaba tas irme a dormir, me la imaginaba siempre para alejar los malos recuerdos de mi mente- Si por que me dejan la casa para mi solo, cuándo esta Alice parece que hay un terremoto dentro de ella- se empezó a reír- y no por que en navidades solo… bueno solo será una semana pero aun así esto es para estar con la familia. ¿Tu no iras a ver a tu familia a Phoenix?- me pregunto Edward, el no sabia nada de mi vida a pesar de llevarnos tan bien, por lo que tuve que disimular.

-No, este año no- dije girándome ligeramente para ocultarle mi rostro.

-Uy, me tengo que marchar- dijo mirando el reloj, no me apetecía mucho que ser marchara porque disfrutaba con sus gracias y su compañía- ¿Quieres que venga mas tarde y te ayude a cerrar?- me ofreció.

-No, no importa- dije, aunque me hubiera gustado decir que si.

-Como quieras, mañana vendré a verte- y me dio un beso en la mejilla, eso me pillo por sorpresa después el se marcho.

Una hora después de la marcha de Edward aun seguía dando vueltas a ese beso, lo sentí dulce, cariñoso… de repente un ruido me sobre salto, yo me encontraba apagando las luces de la piscina, cuento oí unos pasos acercarse, me giré y ahí estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte a Edward, parecía enfadado.

-Alice, la lista de mi hermana no me a dejado las llaves de casa y para colmo tiene el móvil apagado, seguro que ya esta en el avión.

-Pues llama a tus padres- dije tranquilamente.

- Ellos nunca llevan el móvil encendido para que no les moleste nadie, seguro que me llamaran mañana, pero de todas formas ellos se han ido a Brasil.

-¿y que harás?

-Pues no lo se.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa- _¿de verdad había dicho yo eso?_ Me pregunte a mi misma sorprendida- tengo un dormitorio libre, hasta que esto se solucione- su cara se tranquilizo y después me sonrió, me encantaba esa sonrisa picara.

- ¿De verdad no te importa?- yo negué con la cabeza- Gracias. Mañana llamare de nuevo a Alice para que me mande las llaves por correo urgente.

-Bueno, el problema es que no tengo ropa de chico para prestarte- el me sonrió.

- No importa, puedo comprarme algo mañana, ya que en mi bolsa del gimnasio llevo una muda, podríamos ir cuando cerrases mañana por la tarde, sin prisa.

-Claro- me asustaba la idea de pasar el tiempo con el, ya que no sabia si podía apuntar sin llorar una noche, cada vez pensaba menos en mis padres, pero mis sueños no se podían controlar y había noches que me despertaba gritando. Pero a la vez me entusiasmaba la idea, el era un encanto conmigo, Alice me decía que no me fiase que el era un mujeriego, pero desde que lo conocía no le había visto con ninguna chica.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Salí del gimnasio, no podía creer que me atreviera a basarla en la mejilla, me dio miedo su reacción, así que había salido rápidamente de ahí. Conduje hasta mi casa, un cuarto de hora era lo que se tardaba en llegar y todo el tiempo me lo había pasado pensando he imaginando sus diferentes reacciones, unas me gustaban otras notando y eso que solo era mi imaginación. Llevábamos meses siendo amigos, pero no tanto como para que me contara cosas, ella era una chica muy… triste, sus ojos desprendía una luz apagada, yo intentaba hacerla sonreír, pero nunca lo logre, me sentía impotente de no poder ayudarla, pero no quería presionarla de que me contara el porque de su tristeza. Me había fijado de que nunca hablaba de sus amigos y familiares que había dejado en Phoenix, y tampoco salía con nosotros después de clase o los fines de semana.

Cuando llegue a casa me dispuse a buscar la llave, que Alice me debía haber dejado debajo de una maceta, pero no había nada, pensé que tal vez seria en la otra, pero tampoco estaba. Saque mi teléfono móvil y llame a Alice, pero salto el contestador, me enfade y colgué sin dejar mensaje, empecé a buscar por alrededor de la casa, pero no había rastro de llave. Entre en mi coche y regrese a el Gimnasio, no sabia por que pero fui allí. Bella no se encontraba sentada en la recepción, así que me puse a buscarla, se hallaba en la piscina apagando las luces, cuando oyó que m acercaba se dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañada.

-Alice, la lista de mi hermana no me a dejado las llaves de casa y para colmo tiene el móvil apagado, seguro que ya esta en el avión- dije con la mandíbula apretada, estaba que echaba chispas.

-Pues llama a tus padres- me dijo tranquilamente.

- Ellos nunca llevan el móvil encendido para que no les moleste nadie, seguro que me llamaran mañana, pero de todas formas ellos se han ido a Brasil- conteste intentando recuperar la compostura.

-¿y que harás?- dijo con la misma tranquilidad

-Pues no lo se- dije todavía algo alterado.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, tengo un dormitorio libre- me ofreció- hasta que esto se solucione- continuo ella. Vaya quedarme en casa de Bella, eso no lo esperaba pero me gustaba la idea, pero no en la forma en que todos mis amigos pensarían de enterarse de esto.

- ¿De verdad no te importa?- ella negó con la cabeza- Gracias. Mañana llamare de nuevo a Alice para que me mande las llaves por correo urgente.

-Bueno, el problema es que no tengo ropa de chico para prestarte- me dijo algo preocupada, yo sonreí.

- No importa, puedo comprarme algo mañana, ya que en mi bolsa del gimnasio llevo una muda, podríamos ir cuando cerrases mañana por la tarde, sin prisa.

-Claro- dijo ella.

Ella comenzó a caminar hasta la salida y fue apagando las luces a su paso, yo la seguía por detrás, vale si estaba enamorado de ella y no pensaba en ella como Alice me decía con las demás chicas, "un trozo de carne del que solo se disfruto una vez y después busco otro", que no pensara en ella así no quería decir que hubiese olvidado mis instintos. Seguía apreciando la majestuosidad de su cuerpo, ese bonito culo que cuando andaba se movía muy sutilmente y con el toque de esos ajustados pantalones era muy sexy, o en ese bonito pecho que se marcaba por sus ajustadas camisetas y mostraba ligeramente por el escote de estas, eso me hacia sentir muy encendido, muy acalorado. De noche imaginaba, _que atravesaba la puerta de mi dormitorio, se metía en mi cama y me besaba apasionadamente, mientras yo recorría sus curvas con mis manos sintiéndolas quemar por el calor, quitándole la camiseta para apreciar eso pecho que me volvía loco, todo sin dejar de besarnos. Después me giraba para dejarla debajo de mi y poder besar su cuello, acariciar su pecho desnudo, susurrarle al oído que la quería para después hacer un camino con mi lengua saboreándola mientras me dirigía a sus pechos… basta Edward, que ahora no estas en la intimidad de tu cuarto para poder consolarte ese fuego de deseo_ me dije a mi mismo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a su casa, ella se bajo del coche y busco la llave en su bolso.

-Espero que tu tampoco te hayas dejado las llaves- dije sonriendo antes de que la sacara, del bolso, ella sonrió y me la mostró.

-Lo dudo, yo se que no me las debe de dejar nadie, he de cogerlas yo misma- había sonreído, no me lo podía creer, aunque era una sonrisa a medias seguía siendo una sonrisa.

-Debe ser muy bonita- le dije mirando la a los ojos, ella me miro extrañada.

-¿El que debe ser muy bonita?- me pregunto confundida.

-Tu sonrisa- ella se giro sin decir nada y entro a su casa, yo la seguí, cuando encendió la luz pude ver que era una casa muy acogedora con un toque de modernidad en los mubles y unos colores claros, y por que solo era el salón.

-Ponte cómodo, yo iré a hacer algo para cenar-me dijo señalando la habitación que estaba con la luz apagada todavía, la seguí, quería estar con ella.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dije cuando entre con ella en la habitación oscura, la luz se encendió, la cocina también era de color claro.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- me pregunto, volviéndose para mirarme, yo sonreí con una sonrisa picara.

-No, pero puedo poner la mesa o simplemente darte conversación- dije con mi sonrisa en la boca.

-Vale, puedes darme conversación- dijo dirigiéndose a los estantes para coger los ingredientes de la cena.

-¿Y que es lo que va a preparar la chef Bella?- dije sentándome en una de las sillas que había en la cocina.

-Lasaña, ¿Te gusta? Si no puedo hacer otra cosa, a mi no me importa.

-Perfecto- conteste. Estuvimos hablando todo el tiempo de las clases, nuestros compañeros. Siempre conversaciones frívolas, no quería decir nada que pudiera molestarla. Cenamos, la lasaña estaba buenísima, tenía muy buena mano para la cocina. Mientras ella enjabonaba los platos yo los aclaraba, siempre conversando, pero no logre ningún otro intento de sonrisa, no me iba a rendir, necesitaba conocer su sonrisa.

-Ya es tarde, yo me marcho a dormir, si quieres te puedes quedar viendo la televisión, yo m marcho que mañana tengo que abrir el gimnasio- dijo mientras se secaba las manos.

-Yo también, por que mañana pienso acompañarte a trabajar, así no te aburrirás tu sola allí, y también te puedo echar una mano-dije secándome las manos yo también.

-Mañana es Sábado, ¿No prefieres quedarte y dormir?- yo negué con la cabeza- De acuerdo, como prefieras. Ven que te enseño tu cuarto- eso me gusto como sonó, aunque hubiera preferido que dijera "nuestro cuarto". Ella comenzó a subir las escalera y yo con ella, en el segundo piso había un peque hall con tres puertas, ella se paro en medio de este.

-Esta puerta es la del baño- dijo señalando a la puerta que estaba al frente nuestro-, esta es la de mí cuarto- dijo acercándose a ella y abriéndola, la habitación estaba pintada de dos colores, morado y azul celeste, y los muebles eran de un color claro- y esta puerta es donde dormirás tu- dijo yéndose a la puerta de enfrente a la de su cuarto, encendió la luz, esta habitación estaba pintada en dos colores también, naranja y amarillo pastel, los muebles de esta eran un poco mas oscuros que los de su cuarto- Si necesitas algo me lo dices, buenas noches- me dijo dejándome entrar en la habitación solo.

-Buenas noches Bella, espero que duermas bien- dije sonriéndole de nuevo- y gracias por hospedarme.

-No hay de que. Y que duermas bien tu también- después cerro la puerta y se marcho.

Me quite la ropa para meterme en la cama, solo me quede con los boxers, cuando termine de desvestirme me tumbe en la cama, y mire al techo, cuando baje la vista de nuevo un par de cajas apiladas una encima de la otra captaron mi atención. No pude aguantar la curiosidad y me dirigí hacia ellas. Abrí la que quedaba arriba, dentro habían un montón de trofeos, los saque uno a uno, veintiséis trofeos, los mire con detenimiento y vi que eran de baile de toda clases de bailes, Ballet, hip hop…_ ¿de quien serán?_ Mire las inscripciones, todos eran de Bella, guarde los trofeos y baje esa caja para mirar la que había debajo, en ella habían muchas fotografías, de cuando Bella era pequeña, de sus padres, o al menos suponía yo por que la mujer se le parecía mucho, también habían fotos de Bella con otras chicas en subidas en escenario, de esas habían muchas y todas diferente. Cuando me disponía a guardar todo mi vista se paro en los recortes de periódico que había dentro, cogí uno y comencé a leer:

_Con esta noticia queremos ante todo dar nuestro sincero pésame a la familia de nuestro querido y venerado jefe de policía._

_Charlie swan y su esposa Reneé, fallecieron ayer en un trágico accidente de tráfico, mientras se dirigían al teatro principal de la ciudad para ver una actuación de su talentosa hija Isabella, esta se entero de la noticia después de su gran actuación, según nuestras fuentes la chica todavía se encuentra en estado de shock._

_El culpable del accidente, un conductor ebrio…_

Deje de leer, de inmediato entendí el por que de su tristeza, el por que de la perdida de su sonrisa, el por que del apagado brillo de sus ojos. Todo encajo enseguida, guarde todo en su caja, y me tumbe de nuevo en la cama. No dormí mucho esa noche, pues intentaba imaginarme que podía sentir ella después de eso, intente imaginarme que sentiría si mis padres me faltasen algún día, y no me gusto la despectiva. Pero lo mió tan solo era imaginación, sin embargo lo de Bella era una realidad. Y su tristeza me hirió en lo mas profundo.

* * *

**bueno spero k os guste este capitulo.**

**empiezo a desmoronarme con la historia xk nadie m expresa su opinion asik creo k como siga asi la borrare**

**comentar**


	6. Chapter 6

**_LLANTO_**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Por la mañana me desperté con el sonido del agua correr, Bella se debía de estar bando un baño, en otros momentos me hubiera imaginado entrando en el baño con ella, pero después de lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, no soportaba la idea de no poder abrazarla y decirle que lo sentía, no podía soportar la idea de que su sufrimiento no lo compartiera. Cuando el agua dejo de oírse decidí esperar unos momentos para dejarla marcharse a su cuarto, aguarde unos momentos y salí. Pero justo cuando salía por la puerta la del baño también se abrió, y quedamos uno frente al otro, yo en boxers y ella con la toalla y un poco mojada por el cuerpo todavía, gire la cabeza hacia otro sitio, aunque deseaba mirarla por que era la chica más hermosa de mi mundo.

-Perdona, creí que habías salido ya- dije con la cabeza a un lado.

-No es culpa tuya-dijo girándose ella también- todo tuyo, tienes toallas en el armario del baño.

-Gracias- ella paso a su cuarto y yo al baño. Cuando comencé a desvestirme para entrar a la ducha me di cuenta que nuestro breve encuentro había conseguido subirme la… temperatura, me metí a la ducha para ver si con el agua conseguí aplacarla, pero nada, no conseguía quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen tan hermosa de un ser tan adorable, no me quedo otro remedio que seguir pensando en ella y subsanarlo por mi mismo, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba controlar los jadeaos, para que Bella no oyera nada. Cuando mi necesidad estuvo bajo control me duche rápidamente, me lié en la toalla y me dirigí al dormitorio, una vez allí me vino a la mente la imagen de cuando Bella había girado la cabeza para no mirarme _¿se daría cuenta de mi situación y por eso volvió la cabeza? _dios en ese momento sentí calentarse mi cara, debí de ponerme rojo como un tomate.

**POV. BELLA**

La noche la pase muy relajada, sentía que no podía pasarme nada estando Edward conmigo, aunque solo fuera en la otra habitación, por una noche no tuve pesadillas algo muy raro, como me desperté temprano decidí darme una ducha para preparar un buen desayuno. Me marche al baño y me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente me relajaba después de una pesadilla, pero esa noche no había sufrido ninguna, me sentía bien con la mente despejada, salvo por una cosa que no me quitaba de la cabeza, que Edward estaba conmigo. Cuando termine de ducharme cerré el agua, pero me demore dando le vueltas al hecho de por que no conseguía quitarme a ese chico de la cabeza, cuando sentí frió salí me seque un poco y me lié en la toalla. Abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba el con tan solo unos boxers azules noche, rápidamente gire la cabeza, no quería mirar donde no debía, al parecer el pensó lo mismo por que también volvió la cabeza

-Perdona, creí que habías salido ya- dijo con la cabeza a un lado.

-No es culpa tuya-dije con mi cabeza también vuelta hacia otro lado- todo tuyo, tienes toallas en el armario del baño- le dije cuando me di cuenta de que iba con la toalla de baño

-Gracias- me dijo pero yo ya había entrado a mi habitación, la hermosura de su cuerpo me aturdió, tarde un poco en reaccionar, pero una vez lo hube echo fui a mi armario para coger algo de ropa, una mini falda vaquera y un suéter de color morado y un cinturón ancho negro. Una vez vestida fui a la cocina y me puse a preparar tortitas café y zumo de naranja. Al cuarto de hora apareció Edward por la puerta de la cocina, había tardado tanto que las tortitas y el café se quedaron fríos.

-Se a quedado frió el desayuno- dije levantándome de la silla- déjame calentarlo, será un minuto.

-No, no importa- dijo sentándose, yo hice lo mismo. Le mire a la cara y estaba algo colorado.

-¿Has dormido bien?- pregunte para entablar conversación.

-Si claro. Ya he llamado a Alice, pero tenia el teléfono apagado, así que le he dejado un mensaje- yo asentí.

-Bueno tenemos que irnos- dije mirando el reloj de pared, me levante para limpiar los platos, el se levanto y comenzó a aclarar y secar como habíamos hecho la noche anterior.

Llegamos enseguida, pues el conducía muy rápido. Al contrario que la noche anterior estaba muy callado.

-¿te pasa algo?- le pregunte mientras abría la puerta del gimnasio, el se giro y me miro a la cara, como si estuviera intentando ver algo en ella.

-No, ¿Por qué?- dijo sonriendo por fin.

-Por que estabas serio, hasta hace escasos dos segundos- el se rió y no dijo nada ante el comentario.

-Bueno ¿por donde empezamos?- me pregunto subiéndose las mangas de la camisa, señal de que quería ponerse a trabajar.

-Bueno de momento encender las luces- dije dirigiendo al pasillo, el me siguió por detrás- no hace falta que vengas, si no quieres.

-Que clase de hombre dejaría a una dama adentrarse a la oscuridad sin protección- dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, de acuerdo pero ¿Dónde esta la protección?- no me podía creer que bromeara yo y de forma natural.

-Que graciosa- dijo y de repente me cogió por de tras y me alzo en brazos- y ahora ¿Quién se ríe?- yo intente bajarme pero me fue imposible- no conseguirás que te suelte, pesas como una pluma y encima pareces una muñequita.

-¿Me puedes bajar por favor? Retiro lo que he dicho- dije luchando por soltarme, pero hasta que no m soltó el no conseguí moverlo ni un poquito.

-Gracias por bajarme- dije una vez con los dos pies en el suelo.

-No hay de que, señorita- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, muy picara. El resto de la mañana la pasamos entre bromas y sobretodo trabajando, pues los sábados iba mucha gente al gimnasio.

-Tienes que ir a comprarte ropa y me parece que con toda esta gente no podré acompañarte, ve tu y cuando termines ve a mi casa que seguro que ya habré terminado para entonces- el dudo, pero miro el reloj y no le quedo otra que asentir.

-Vale, después te veo en tu casa, no hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia.

-Descuida- dije despidiéndole con la mano. Ese día nos divertimos mucho, y yo sonreí algunas veces, cada vez me costaba menos sonreírle me salía muy natural. Ese día tuve mucha gente, apenas tuve tiempo para comer, y la tarde se me paso muy lenta. Cuando todos se marcharon me dirigí a la piscina par apagar las luces, como hacia siempre. Cuando llegue a la sala de baile me detuve durante un segundo, entre y sin pensarlo conecte el equipo de música. Bailé, me sitia libre, poderosa, hacia mucho que no sentía esa sensación. Pero cuando llevaba la mitad de la canción me detuve, había roto mi promesa promesa, algo comenzó a pesarme, la culpa, en ese mismo instante me derrumbe y caí de rodillas al suelo.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Salí del gimnasio, muy rápido y m metí a mi volvo, cuanto antes llegase a Port Ángeles mejor, así menos tardaría en volver. La mañana la pase estupendamente, sin contar el pequeño problema que tuve por la mañana, aunque al parecer Bella no se había dado cuenta, por lo que me relaje y volví a comportarme como siempre. No sabia que Bella era tan graciosa se notaba que le faltaba algo de chispa, pero se notaba que era ingeniosa. El momento en que la tuve n brazos fue… el mejor, no podía explicar lo que sentí.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, lo primero que hice fue comer algo y depuse me pase por unas cuantas tiendas de ropa, como odiaba las compras, siempre era Alice la que se encargaba de ellas. Cuando hubo anochecido emprendí el camino de regreso, llegue a casa de Bella pero no haba llegado. Me fui de nuevo al gimnasio, seguro no había terminado de recoger así que me fui para ayudarla. Al llegar, Bella no estaba en el escritorio de la entrada, imagine que habría ido a apagar las luces, no me gusto nada que se marchara dentro y dejara la puerta abierta, podía entrar cualquiera, estaba con esos pensamientos cuando de pronto escuche una música, fui derecho a la sala de baile, y ahí estaba ella bailando, lo mas maravilloso que mis ojos habían visto, se movía con sensualidad y delicadeza a la vez, su cuerpo expresaba exactamente lo que la música pretendía. Estaba embobado mirando a mi milagro personal, cuando de pronto se detuvo, ella no me había visto en la puerta por que estaba de espaldas a ella, se quedo quieta cerca de cinco segundo y después cayo de rodillas, yo me asuste y me acerque corriendo, la abrace y fue cuando note que estaba llorando.

-Lo siento- dije ella no debía de entender el por que se lo decía, pero era por que sabia que sufría por la perdida de sus padres. Ella no dijo nada, no podía hablar contenía al llanto, pero las lagrimas no podía contenerlas, la levante del suelo, apague la música y el resto de las luces que todavía no había apagado, todo eso con ella sujetándola de la cintura con firmeza, por miedo a que se volviese a caer. Cerré la puerta del gimnasio eche la llave y la lleve hasta mi coche, no dije nada en todo ese tiempo no quería decir nada que pudiera herirla mas, me dio la llave de su casa, una vez dentro la subí a su cuarto directamente, seguramente se contenía de llorar por mi, y como siempre me habían dicho que llorar ayuda a desahogarse, no lo pensé la subí y la tumbe en la cama, cuando me disponía a salir por la puerta me susurro:

-No te bayas- yo me arrodille en el suelo y le puse una mano en el hombro ya que ella me daba la espalda, ella cogió mi mano y tiro de ella, me levante y me eche a su lado, ella entrelazo nuestros dedos con la mano que había cogido antes, esto hizo que le pasara un brazo por encima, sin pensarlo me a cerque a ella, y la pegue mas a mi para poder abrazarla fuerte, ella comenzaba a tranquilizarse-Gracias- me dijo cuando la abrace.

* * *

bueno espero k os gusto. ya se que soy malisima poniendo los titulos xo creo k eso no es lo que importa jjjj

se que e tardado en actualizar, pero como recompensa subire dos capitulos

un bes

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**SINCERIDAD**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Estuvimos callados durante una hora, ella no dejo de derramar lágrimas y yo la mantenía pegada a mi en un fuerte abrazo, no pensaba romper el silencio por que me gustaba la sensación que tenia de pensar que la estaba ayudando.

-Gracias otra vez- me dijo en un susurro.

-No hay que darlas- le dije acariciando su pelo- ¿Quieres contármelo?- sabia que era lo que le atormentaba, pero quería que confiara en mi y me lo contara.

-No te quiero aburrir- dijo, en un tono que dejaba a las claras que no iba a decir nada-

-¿Porque no me habías dicho que bailabas tan bien?- dije abordando el tema por otro lado.

-Por que no es cierto, no bailo bien- me exasperaba, que se callase todo.

-Si lo es, e visto tus…- _Edward eres un bocazas_ me dije a mi mismo.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto sacándose mi brazo de encima- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?- exigió saber, al ver que no contestaba se incorporo en la cama y me miro con su rostro a pocos centímetros del mió- ¿Cómo te atreves a hurgar en mis cosas?

-Bueno… yo… perdona no quería hacerlo, pero llevas tanto tiempo aquí y vi dos cajas sin desembalar- dije bajando la mirada avergonzado, mala idea por que mis ojos se toparon con ese escote que tanto me maravillaba- Perdona, se que no tenia derecho, será mejor que me baya- dije levantando me de la cama, ella me sujeto la mano para que no me fuera, yo la mire y me dijo.

-No, no tenias derecho, y yo debí de haber guardado esa caja en otro lugar-dijo con la mirada sobre la cama- pero no quiero que te bayas, todavía no tienes las llaves de tu casa y yo no te voy a echar a la calle.

-Gracias, de verdad que lo siento no quería ser entrometido-dije con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra aun sujeta por Bella- si me perdonas y necesitas hablar con alguien me lo dices, estoy dispuesto a escucharte. Ella suspiro y me soltó la mano, yo me disponía a abrir la puerta cuando ella comenzó a hablar.

-Vale, ¿Qué quieres saber?- me cogió la mano de nuevo y me acerco a la cama de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada después del tiempo que llevas aquí?- pregunte en voz baja.

-¿Qué diferencia supondría eso?- dijo mirándome a la cara- además tu hermana si lo sabe, bueno lo de mi afición al baile no, por que ya no lo hago- dijo también en voz baja.

-La diferencia seria que te sentirías mejor entre alguien que te quiere, podrías abrirte mas, se que es un golpe muy duro el perder a tus padres, pero tu eres joven y la vida sigue para ti, no conocía a tus padres pero me parece que no les gustaría verte así de abatida todo el tiempo- ella bajo la mirada cuando escucho mis ultimas palabras, pero yo le acaricié el rostro para que volviera a mirarme de nuevo- Ni tus padres querrían, ni nosotros tampoco, nos duele verte así y sin saber por que- se le escapo una lagrima, en ese momento la atraje a mi pecho y la abrace fuerte.

Esa noche me contó todo lo respectivo con sus padres, del accidente, donde estaba ella, de sus amigos, todo.

-¿Por qué decidiste venirte a Foks?- pregunte mientras la retiraba para verle mejor la cara.

-Por que necesitaba alejarme, todo era doloroso, e estado en cada rincón de Phoenix con mis padres y en cada lugar que pisaba me venían recuerdos felices que ahora son los más dolorosos, no lo soportaba, así que cogí un mapa y señale al azar- dijo todo esto con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué dejaste de bailar? Parecía que te hacia feliz- ella se tumbo en la cama y quedo con su espalda hacia mi, en ese momento no pensé en nada, me tumbe a su lado y la abrace por la cintura, pero dejando cierta distancia, pues no era momento de emocionarme y menos con ella tan cerca para notarlo, eso no estaba bien por que ella sufría y yo la quería, mi corazón tenia una prioridad pero mi cuerpo al parecer tenia otra, así que por eso mantuve distancia por que necesitaba que ganase el corazón.

-Bueno, porque ya no quería saber nada que se relacionara con la muerte de mis padres y porque me era doloroso pensar que por verme a mi bailar mis padres murieron.

-Pero eso no es cierto, fue un accidente podría haber pasado en cualquier otro momento, no tiene nada que ver contigo- había notado que se echaba la culpa, por la forma en que me dio la espalda.

-Podría, pero pasó por eso y no me lo perdonare nunca.

-No tienes que perdonarte nada, por que no fue tu culpa- en ese momento se dio media vuelta me miro fijamente, y se acerco a mi para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios, tal vez pretendía dármelo en la mejilla pero al estar tumbados solo podía acceder ahí. Después del beso se volvió de nuevo pero no hablo mas, estuvimos callados hasta que de pronto pude oír su respiración acompasada y profunda, se había dormido, llevaba la minifalda vaquera y el suéter de escote de pico, así que me levante y la tape con una manta, después me volví a echar a su lado y la abrace. Podría haberme ido, pero no quería dejarla sola y tampoco quería separarme de ella. Intente no acercarme mucho a ella, pues no me apetecía nada tener que repetir lo de esa misma mañana. Bella se removió y después dio media vuelta, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi, mala posición para lo sensible que yo estaba en ese momento, _mantén la cabeza fría, Edward _me decía a mi mismo, era difícil, por que la ropa que llevaba no era la apropiada para dormir en cualquier momento se podría subir la falda con algún movimiento, _BASTA _megrite esta vez, cerré los ojos e intente pensar en otras cosa, hasta que me que de dormido.

* * *

se que es cortito pero lo importante es esl contenido jajajaj

un beso espero los comentarios chaaoooo


	8. Chapter 8

**ACERCAMIENTOS**

**POV. BELLA.**

Al llegar a casa Edward abrió la puerta, el calle hacia mucho frío y yo solo llevaba la mini falda y mi suéter por que mi chaqueta se había quedado en el coche del. Al entrar me subió directamente a mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama, el ya se marchaba y yo no quería quedarme sola, sabia que era un error que se quedara, pero no quería estar sola, no en ese momento, por lo que le susurre:

-No te bayas- el se arrodille en el suelo y me puse una mano en el hombro para consolarme, yo en ese momento le daba la espalda, así que cogió su mano y tire de ella, para que se levantase y se tumbara a mi lado, entrelace nuestros dedos con la mano que había cogido antes, para asegurarme que no se marchara, el se acerco a mi, después el me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y me abrazo fuerte, ya comenzaba a estar mas tranquila-Gracias- le dije mientras el me abrazaba.

Estuvimos callados durante una hora, yo no pude de derramar lágrimas y el me mantenía sujetando en un fuerte abrazo, me preguntaba por que no me preguntaba que iba mal o algo parecido, pero eso tampoco me importaba mucho por que estaba entre sus brazos.

-Gracias otra vez- dije en un susurro.

-No hay que darlas- me dujo acariciando mi cabelle- ¿Quieres contármelo?- sabia que me lo tenia que preguntar.

-No te quiero aburrir- dije en un tono un poco reacio-

-¿Porque no me habías dicho que bailabas tan bien?-_ baya me ha visto bailar_ pensé para mi misma.

-Por que no es cierto, no bailo bien- dije contradiciéndole.

-Si lo es, e visto tus…- Edward se cayo de pronto, pero sabia lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué?- pregunte quitándome su brazo de encima- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?- exigí saber, al ver que no me contestaba me incorpore para mirarlo de frente, empezaba a enfadarme- ¿Cómo te atreves a hurgar en mis cosas?- dije enfadada.

-Bueno… yo… perdona no quería hacerlo, pero llevas tanto tiempo aquí y vi dos cajas sin desembalar- dijo bajando la mirada avergonzado, _juraría que me esta mirando el pecho_ pensé, pero luego lo descarte, por que sus palabras destilaban sinceridad- Perdona, se que no tenia derecho, será mejor que me baya- dijo levantándose de mi cama, lo sujete para que no lo hiciera, el enfado se había esfumado al pensar en que se marchaba, no quería que se fuera.

-No, no tenias derecho, y yo debí de haber guardado esa caja en otro lugar-dije con la mirada sobre la cama, no quería que supiera que me afectaba mucho su marcha- pero no quiero que te bayas, todavía no tienes las llaves de tu casa y yo no te voy a echar a la calle- dije poniendo una buena escusa, bueno en parte era cierta.

-Gracias, de verdad que lo siento no quería ser entrometido-dijo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, la otra la tenia sujeta por mi propia mano-si me perdonas y necesitas hablar con alguien me lo dices, estoy dispuesto a escucharte- suspire y deje caer la mano que sujetaba la puerta, al hacer esto el pensó otra cosa y se movió para marcharse, para impedirlo comencé a hablar.

-Vale, ¿Qué quieres saber?- le dije cogiendo su mano de nuevo y tirando de ella para que se acercara a la cama.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada después del tiempo que llevas aquí?- me pregunto en voz baja, parecía incomodo.

-¿Qué diferencia supondría eso?- dije mirando su rostro- además tu hermana si lo sabe, bueno lo de mi afición al baile no, por que ya no lo hago- conteste también en voz baja.

-La diferencia seria que te sentirías mejor entre alguien que te quiere, podrías abrirte mas, se que es un golpe muy duro el perder a tus padres, pero tu eres joven y la vida sigue para ti, no conocía a tus padres pero me parece que no les gustaría verte así de abatida todo el tiempo- baje la mirada, odiaba sentirme mal y mas sabiendo que el tenia razón, el acaricio mi rostro con su mano, esa caricia me llego al alma y alce de nuevo la mirada- Ni tus padres querrían, ni nosotros tampoco, nos duele verte así y sin saber por que- no quería llorar, pero me era imposible hacer que la gente sufriera por mi causa, en especial Jessica y ahora mis nuevos amigos. Se me escapo una lagrima y el me abrazo de nuevo.

Esa noche le conté todo lo respectivo a mis padres, del accidente, donde estaba en ese momento, de mis amigos, todo.

-¿Por qué decidiste venirte a Foks?- me pregunto retirándome un poco de el.

-Por que necesitaba alejarme, todo era doloroso, e estado en cada rincón de Phoenix con mis padres y en cada lugar que pisaba me venían recuerdos felices que ahora son los más dolorosos, no lo soportaba, así que cogí un mapa y señale al azar- dije con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué dejaste de bailar? Parecía que te hacia feliz- no quería decirle eso mirándole a la casa así que me tumbe en la cama dándole la espalda, el enseguida se tumbo conmigo y me abrazo por la cintura, esa sensación me gusto, sentir el calor de su piel en cada poro de mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, porque ya no quería saber nada que se relacionara con la muerte de mis padres y porque me era doloroso pensar que por verme a mi bailar mis padres murieron- conteste en un susurro.

-Pero eso no es cierto, fue un accidente podría haber pasado en cualquier otro momento, no tiene nada que ver contigo-me dijo, abría notado que me culpaba por ello.

-Podría, pero pasó por eso y no me lo perdonare nunca- dije susurrando de nuevo.

-No tienes que perdonarte nada, por que no fue tu culpa- en ese momento me di media vuelta le miro fijamente, y me acerque a el para darle un beso en los labios, pero me arrepentí en el ultimo momento y se lo di en la comisura, por temor a su reacción, o tal vez temor a estropear nuestra a mistad. Después del beso me volví de nuevo pero no hable mas, por que ya no me quedaba nada más que decir, se lo había contado todo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y sentí su respiración en mi cuello, yo sonreí aun que no lo viera nadie, me encontraba tapada con una manta y con su brazo a mí alrededor, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, no quise moverme para no despertarlo y porque me sentía muy bien con el a mi lado. A la media hora más o menos note que se inclinaba para comprobar si estaba despierta.

-Buenos días dormilona- me dijo en un susurro- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto.

-Buenos días- dije con una sonrisa- muy bien y gracias por todo.

-No hice nada por lo que me tengas que dar las gracias- me dijo en otro susurro. Retiro su brazo de mi cintura y eso hizo que me echara a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- me dijo extrañado.

-Es que tengo muchas cosquillas- dije riendo todavía, el se río conmigo.

-¿Así?- pregunto con algo pícaro en el tono de voz, en ese momento comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y yo no podía parar de reír y de suplicar que eme dejara pero sin dejar de reírme. En uno de esos ataque de risa sin querer lo empuje y cayo de la cama arrastrándome con el y cayendo yo en cima suyo.

-Lo siento- dije riendo- ¿Estas bien?

-Que viva la risa que sale sin prisa- yo le mire extrañada.

-¿Qué?- el me miro sonriendo, aun seguíamos en el suelo.

-En otras palabras me gusta que rías y sin temor, tienes una risa muy bonita, es una pena que no dejes que la gente la contemple- deje de reír, pero le seguía sonriendo.

-El golpe a debido de ser muy fuerte- le dije, en ese instante borro su sonrisa y se acerco a mi, me dio un beso en los labios, no supe reaccionar, me encanto, el se aparto-

-Lo siento- dijo, yo estaba estática no supe reaccionar ante un beso que yo tanto había deseado.

-No hay por que- dije en voz baja, respire profundo y le pregunte- ¿Quieres desayunar o prefieres ir a dormir? No debes haber pasado una buena noche con tan poco espacio.

-Humm, prefiero levantarme, no e dormido mal- intente levantarme pero no tenia mucha movilidad por culpa de la minifalda, el se percato de mi problema y se levantó primero para luego ayudarme.

-Gracias, iré a darme una ducha y así después mientras tu te das la ducha yo preparo el desayuno.

-Si, además tengo la ropa en mi coche, ayer no la cogí- yo asentí y salí por la puerta dirección al baño, el me siguió pero bajo las escaleras.

No me podía creer que no le devolviera el beso, cuando había sido yo quien lo había intentado primero, que pensaría el, debía hacer algo para enmendarlo.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Cuando desperté me incline un poco hacia ella para saber si estaba despierta, la mantenía abrazada, no podía creer que esa noche ganara mi corazón ante ese pequeño debate en mi cabeza.

-Buenos días dormilona- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunte en un susurro.

-Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa- muy bien y gracias por todo.

-No hice nada por lo que me tengas que dar las gracias- dije susurrándole de nuevo. Retire mi brazo de su cintura, pero sin levantarlo, común suave deslizar y en ese instante Bella comenzó a reírse mucho, jamás la había visto así.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- me dije extrañado.

-Es que tengo muchas cosquillas- dijo riendo todavía, me reí con ella, pues no sabia que tenia tantas cosquillas.

-¿Así?- pregunte con picardía en la voz, en ese momento comencé a hacerle cosquillas, ella me suplicaba que la dejara mientras se reía y se sacudía. En uno de esos ataque de risa sin querer me empujo y caí de la cama arrastrándola conmigo, en el suelo quedo justo encima de mí.

-Lo siento ¿Estas bien?- dijo riendo, yo sentía los movimientos de su cuerpo en el mió.

-Que viva la risa que sale sin prisa- dije sin pensar, ella me miro extrañada.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto, yo sonreía.

-En otras palabras me gusta que rías y sin temor, tienes una risa muy bonita, es una pena que no dejes que la gente la contemple- ella dejo de reír pero no borro una sonrisa de su rostro.

-El golpe a debido de ser muy fuerte- me dijo bromeando, en ese instante no pude evitarlo, deje de sonreír le mire fijamente y me acerque a ella despacio, pose mis labios en los suyos, ella se tenso y yo retire mis labios de ella- Lo siento- dije, no sabia como iba a reaccionar pues no me había devuelto el beso y eso me pareció una mala señal.

-No hay por que- me dijo, en ese instante respiro hondo y me cambio de tema- ¿Quieres desayunar o prefieres ir a dormir? No debes haber pasado una buena noche con tan poco espacio.

-Humm- fingí pensarlo- prefiero levantarme, no e dormido mal- ella intento levantarse pero con la ropa que llevaba le iba a ser imposible sin que se le viera algo y después de lo del suelo yo no quería que me subiera mas la temperatura, pues las vibraciones se su cuerpo me habían dejado extasiado.

-Gracias, iré a darme una ducha y así después mientras tu te das la ducha yo preparo el desayuno.

-Si, además tengo la ropa en mi coche, ayer no la cogí- asintió y salimos por la puerta.

Yo baje las escaleras para salir a la calle e ir a mi coche a por la ropa que había comprado al día anterior, cuando volví a la casa fui derecho al cuarto de invitados para dejar las bolsas y escoger algo que ponerme. Al poco tiempo Bella golpeo mi puerta.

-Edward, ya puedes ir al baño- me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Vale, gracias- dije

-Las toallas están en el mismo sitio- dijo alejando se de la puerta, una vez que escuche la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse salí fuera, no me apetecía tener que repetir la escena del día anterior. Me metí en el cuarto de baño, comencé a desvestirme, al parecer si había tenido consecuencias el acercamiento con Bella, pero era pasable, se iría con el agua. Me duche rápido y cuando me hube vestido baje a la cocina, había echo unos gofres para desayunar, estaba concentrada preparando el desayuno y no se percato de mi entrada, me dirigí a una silla sin hacer ruido en ese instante ella se dio la vuelta chocando conmigo yo la sujete para que no se cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento, debí haberte avisado de mi llegada- dije con ella todavía apretada contra mi.

-No pasa nada, no me he caído y gracias por sujetarme- dijo con una sonrisa, había que ver lo que me estaba sonriendo ese día y por que todavía era por la mañana.

-No podía permitir que cayeras al suelo- dije mirando hacia abajo, me di cuenta que llevaba unos pantalones pitillo y un camiseta ajustada que llegaba hasta tapar ese culo que me volvía loco, esa camiseta llevaba un escote de vertido. La solté enseguida.

* * *

bueno pues e aki la actualizacion

espero k os guste

un beso


	9. Chapter 9

**DOMINGO JUNTOS**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Mientras desayunábamos no dejo de sonreír, en mi opinión en esa noche debió de quitarse un enorme peso de encima, también hablamos y nos gastábamos bromas, era como si esa mañana la estuviera conociendo más que en esos meses.

-Bueno hoy es domingo, y no tienes que trabajar, ¿Qué te apetece que habamos? A no ser que tengas otros planes- dije como si nada.

-No tengo ningún plan, ¿Qué te apetece hacer a ti?- solo me apetecía una cosa que tuviera que ver con ella, pero eso no lo iba a proponer, por que eso es indecente para una chica como Bella.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer por ahí?

-Claro, pero ¿te importa que vayamos a hacer la compra?, es que si no mañana no podré ir, y así hacemos tiempo hasta la comida.

-Sin problemas- me gustaba cualquier actividad con tarde que fuese con ella.

La mañana fue productiva, hicimos la compra y la colocamos, después estuvimos hablando un rato, hasta que decidimos ir a Port Ángeles, aun restaurante a comer, La Bella Italia.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dejar el coche a tu casa y nos vamos luego a tomar unas copas?- pregunte de repente, una vez acabamos el postre.

-Vale, ¿Pero en Forks?- pregunto, yo me reí.

-Pues claro, si dejamos el coche en tu casa como nos vamos a volver a Port Ángeles andando- dije riendo, ella también se rió, me cautivaba su risa.

-Es ciento no se en que estaba pensando- dijo riendo.

-Me parece que te afecto el vino.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos o vas a seguir riéndote de mi?- dijo poniéndose seria, puro teatro.

-Vale, nos vamos pero no te pongas seria que no se te da bien fingirlo- dije sonriendo, ella enseguida se puso a sonreír también.

Cuando llegamos al pub, nos sentamos en una mesa con un sofá, se estaba casi a oscuras, solo la iluminación suficiente para crear un buen ambiente, también había música y gente bailando.

-¿Qué van a tomar?- nos pregunto el camarero yo mire a Bella para que pidiera primero.

-Un espuma dorado, gracias- dijo al camarero, _baya un cóctel afrodisíaco _pensé.

-Que sean dos- dije al camarero y depuse el se marcho- no sabia que te gustaran los cócteles- le dije una vez solos de nuevo.

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes- dijo con una sonrisa- y no vas a saber- dijo riendo. El camarero llego con nuestra bebida y después de ponerla en la mese se marcho de nuevo.

-¿Te apetece bailar?- dije con voz tierna y seductora al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor Edward, no me hagas esto- dijo borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

-Perdona, no pretendía molestarte- me disculpe, es que se me había olvidado.

-No pasa nada, habrá que ir pensando que vamos a cenar, por que si hay que cocinarlo tendremos que saber el tiempo que estaremos aquí- juntos el tiempo volaba, por lo menos para mi, y tenia razón había que saber que haríamos luego. Yo podría hacer planes con ella el resto de mi vida, pero de momento me conformaba con que solo fueran por este día.

-Eso depende de lo que te apetezca.

-Mejor nos vamos a mi casa y preparo algo, no me gustan los restaurantes de Forks- dijo rápidamente.

-Como quieras- dije encogiéndome de hombros. la tarde muy a mi pesar se paso enseguida.

Cuándo llegamos a su casa comenzó a preparas un pollo asado con guarnición de patatas, y yo me senté en la mesa de la cocina observando como trabajaba, cuando el asado comenzó a desprender su aroma le dije:

-Humm, huele muy bien, se te da muy bien la cocina- dije elogiándola.

-Gracias, es una habilidad que herede de mi abuela- dijo girándose hacia un cajón, del saco un mantel, yo me levante y se lo quite de las manos.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto confundida.

-Pues tu has hecho la cena, así que déjame que ponía la mesa, ya que eso si que se hacerlo- me miro con sorpresa- ¿Qué?

-Nada, solo que me sorprende que sepas poner la mesa- dijo y después comenzó a reírse.

-Que gracia tiene la niña- dije sarcástico- se hacer muchas cosas que no sabes, ni sabrás- dije repitiendo lo que ella me había dicho esa tarde, ella lo recordó y empezó a reír otra vez. Yo continué con la mesa hasta que solo faltaba la bebida- ¿Y de beber, que desea la señorita?- ella sonrió, y me señalo la nevera.

-Dentro hay muchas cosas, elige a mi me da igual- dijo con su sonrisa aun en su rostro. Abrí la nevera y vi una botella de vino, lo saque y se lo enseñe.

-¿Qué tal esto?

-Perfecto, ahora siéntate que el asado esta listo- cenamos en armonía con nuestras tonterías y risas de por medio, después le ayude a limpiar y guardar todo lo que habíamos ensuciado, después estuvimos en el salón charlando tranquilamente hasta que se nos había echo muy tarde.

-Yo me subo a dormir, que mañana tengo que abrir el gimnasio a las diez y antes tengo que hacer otras cosas- dijo levantándose.

-Yo también me voy a dormir, tengo que comprobar en la oficina de correos si Alice me a enviado las llaves de casa- ella asintió y subió la escaleras, yo la seguí por detrás- Buenas noches- le dije abriendo la puerta de la habitación y girándome para entrar, pero en ese momento me sujeto por la muñeca derecha.

-Espera, antes tengo que devolverte algo.

-¿si?- pregunte extrañado. Ella se acerco a mi y me beso con delicadeza, yo sin pensarlo se lo devolví, pero de pronto todo cambio la delicadeza se convirtió en pasión y desenfreno, la sui a mi cintura y ella cruzo las piernas en mi espalda la lleve hasta la cama del cuarto de invitados, la tumbe y yo me eche encima de ella. La bese en la boca con una pequeña lucha de lenguas, baje asta su cuello el cual saboree con ansia dejando unas marcas, comencé a subir a su boca de nuevo, ella me abrazo con fuerza, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar su cintura. De pronto ella se inclino para incorporarse.

-Lo siento- le dije sabiendo que ella iba a detener.

-Pues yo no- Susurro, después se quito la camiseta y su ropa interior de arriba dejando sus pechos al descubierto, yo la mire con mucho deseo, pero no me moví pues su belleza me había dejado estático, esa quietud duro lo que ella tardo en posar sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo, haciendo me reaccionar, la tumbe de nuevo en la cama mientras la besaba, una de mis manos voló hacia uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo, ella se estremeció y emitió un leve gemido ahogado por mi boca, comencé a deslizar mi boca hacia el pecho que quedaba libre, lo bese, saboree acariciando lo con mi lengua, juguetee con su pezón erecto; ella gemía muy suave, dirigí mi boca hacia la suya de nuevo acariciando con mis manos su pecho desnudo, interrumpiendo un momento el beso y el acariciar de su cuerpo me quite en un movimiento ágil la camiseta, pero enseguida continué por donde me había quedado, ella comenzó a acariciarme la espalda desnuda apretándome hacia ella, descendí mis manos hacia el botón de sus pantalones, desabrochándolo, bajándolos suavemente mientras acariciaba sus piernas, cuando termine de sacarle los pantalones la bese de nuevo. Comencé un camino de besos hasta su ombligo y luego de nuevo a su boca, mis manos descendieron hacia su tanga, introduciéndola en el, llegando hasta su intimidad.

-ahh- gimió estremeciéndose de placer, bajo sus manos hasta el botón de mi pantalón para desabrocharlo, ella ya debía de haber notado mi erección a través de la ropa, mientras estaba apoyado en su cuerpo. Una vez que los dos estábamos en ropa interior comencé a bajar su tanga con la mano que no acariciaba su interior, ella seguía gimiendo de placer, cuando quedo sin su única prenda me hizo darme la vuelta para quedar ella encima mío, en ese proceso yo no seque mis dedos de su cuerpo, pero cuando quedo encima me fue imposible llegar. Ella me acaricio el pecho descendiendo hasta mi miembro lo acaricio por encima del bóxer, pero luego introdujo la mano, lo acaricio de arriba abajo, yo comencé a gemir, pero cuando me di cuenta que no podría mas la cambie de posición, pues no quería correrme, lo que quería era introducirme en ella satisfacerla, me bajo el boxer, eso indicaba que ella también lo quería, ella me dejo la vía libre, entre en ella despacio para poder recordar la sensación después, ella gimió de placer y comencé con movimientos suaves, despacio pero fui aumentando la velocidad, ella movía las caderas de una forma que debería estar prohibida.

-haaaaaa- gemíamos los dos.

-Te deseo- le susurre al oído- y te quiero- lo dije intentando aguantar los gemidos pero no pude mas y llego la cumbre del momento, pare, pero sin salir de ella, teníamos la respiración agitada, jadeábamos. Cuando nos tranquilizamos un poco ella me beso muy dulcemente y yo me eche a un lado y la abrace, yacíamos los dos en la cama completamente desnudos y abrazados, ya no temía el resultado de ese contacto, por que tan solo podría repetir lo que ya le había dado. Ella suspiro.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- dije en un susurro pegando mis labios a su oído.

-Yo también te quiero- la bese una vez que me dijo eso, fue lo mas bonito que había oído nunca, después se giro y me dio la espalda pero la mantenía abrazada y así fue como nos dormimos.

* * *

e aki el nuevo capitulo jjj espero k osa aya gustado

kien no kisiera un domingo asi

besoss


	10. Chapter 10

**DESPERTAR**

**POV. EDWARD.**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, aun mantenía a Bella pegada a mi, abrazada, no pude evitarlo y la acaricie por el brazo, ella se removió estaba helada, como era temprano no la desperté así que cogí la manta que estaba en el suelo, no recordaba en que momento se había caído, eche la manta encima de nosotros y la volví a abrazar. Era suave y delicada como una rosa, pero su aroma era mejor. A la media hora se removió de nuevo, pero esa vez si se despertó, me incline hacia su oído.

-Buenos días- susurre y después bese su mejilla. Ella se dio media vuelta y se quedo frente a mí, pero todavía abrazados.

-Buenos días- dijo en voz muy baja. Yo me acerque a ella y la bese en la boca, ella me respondió y yo le sonreí feliz

-¿Qué era lo que me tenías que devolver anoche?- pregunte con voz sensual.

-El beso que no te respondí en la mañana- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Pues entones ahora te lo tengo que devolver yo- le dije con tono pícaro.

-Tú no me tienes que devolver nada- dijo en un susurro.

-Si, el que me hayas dejado alojarme en tu casa y lo mas importante, tu- dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Eso no es nada- dijo, no sabia si se refería a lo primero o a lo segundo, pero tampoco me importaba, me acerque a ella y la bese.

**POV. BELLA.**

Lo de esa noche fue mágico, me gusto mucho, no quería que acabase, pero todo llega a su fin. Cuando me desperté a otro día me encontraba tapada con una manta y me tenia abrazada, podía sentir su cuerpo caliente junto al mió, sin ningún milímetro de separación, de repente note como alzaba un poco la cabeza y se inclinaba a mi oído.

-Buenos días- susurro y después me beso la mejilla. Yo me di media vuelta y me que frente a el pero todavía abrazados.

-Buenos días- dije en voz muy baja. El se me acerco y me beso en la boca, ella esta vez no dude y se lo devolví, el me sonrió.

-¿Qué era lo que me tenías que devolver anoche?-pregunto con un tono muy sexy.

-El beso que no te respondí en la mañana- conteste sonriendo.

-Pues entones ahora te lo tengo que devolver yo- dijo con un tono provocador.

-Tú no me tienes que devolver nada- dije en un susurro.

-Si, el que me hayas dejado alojarme en tu casa y lo mas importante, tu- dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

-Eso no es nada- dije, yo no me sentía especial por ser su regalo, si no por que el me había echo feliz a mi después de tanto tiempote. De pronto se acerco a mi y me beso, yo le devolví el beso, me cogió por la cintura y me puso encima suyo, le bese con pasión por la boca, por su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a su anatomía, la bese con delicadeza, ante mi roce cobro vida, comenzó a gemir de placer, de pronto me agarro de los hombros y me subió hasta su boca, giramos y nos caímos al suelo, quedando el encima.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- me pregunto entre gemidos.

-No- respondí casi sin sonido. Después tuve mi boca ocupada por la suya, mientras su mano empezaba a descender hasta mi parte intima, introduciendo los dedos con delicadeza entrándolos y sacándolos, yo empecé a gemir y se me cerraban los ojos debido al placer que sentía en ese momento, después saco sus dedos y los cambio por su pene que parecía hecho a mi medida, justo como si lo hubiesen creado para mi, empezó con movimientos lentos, los cuales fueron aumentando de velocidad, yo gemía de placer, me hizo llegar al orgasmo dos veces, el gemido muy alto y se quedo quieto aun dentro de mi como hizo la noche anterior.

-Te quiero- me susurro- quiero estar contigo para siempre- eso me traspaso, como podía haberme involucrado con alguien de esa manera, me había enamorado perdidamente de Edward.

-Yo también- susurre, el me beso de nuevo y me levanto del suelo.

-Vas a llegar tarde, aun que me cueste separarme de ti, tengo que dejarte marchar- dijo con tono triste, después me dio un beso y yo le sonreí.

-Uff, será mejor que me de prisa- me aleje de el y me marche al baño, para darme una ducha.

Me metí al la bañera, deje que el agua caliente se deslizara por mi cuerpo, el cuerpo que sus manos habían tocado, y su boca había besado, me sentía buen como si algo hubiera cambiado en mi ser. Cuando termine me envolví en la toalla y me dirigí al espejo para desenredarme el pelo, cuando unas manchas de color morado captaron mi atención en mi cuello

-¡¡Hay dios mío!!- exclame, salí por la puerta y me encontré a Edward tras ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- al parecer me había escuchado.

-Esto- dije señalando mi cuello el se hecho a reír- yo no me rió.

-No pude evitarlo, lo siento, me perdonas- dijo poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado.

-No me pongas esa cara, esto no va a quedar así- dije amenazando, pero sonriendo, no me podía creer que pudiera ser tan directa con el, era como si estuviera descubriendo una nueva parte de mi personalidad que desconocía- así que apártate que al final se me hará tarde- el me corto el paso con un brazo.

-Por lo menos dame un beso, a no ser que no quieras salir del baño- le di un beso rápido en los labios, el puso los ojos en blanco- vamos se que sabes hacerlo mejor- suspire y le beso con pasión, el comenzó a apretarme contra el de nuevo, pero muy a mi pesar mío tuve que detenerle, pues tenia que irme a trabajar.

-Tengo que vestirme- le susurre cerca de sus labios- el se echo hacia delante me dio un beso en los labios y me dejo marcharme, en ese instante me di cuenta que seguía desnudo, era la persona mas bella que había visto en mi vida, no es que hubiese visto muchos chicos desnudos en mi vida, pero los suficientes para saber que el era el mas hermoso. Entre en mi cuarto y me vestí, después baje las escaleras y me marche a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno.

Cuando el bajo se sentó a desayunar conmigo, estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando el teléfono nos sobresalto, me levante para contestar.

-¿Diga?-conteste enseguida.

-Hola Bells, soy Jessica- dijo de forma en que seguro estaba sonriendo.

-Ah, hola Jess- conteste, seguro que notaría que mi estado de animo estaba mejor.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto, siempre me lo preguntaba, pues ella se preocupaba mucho por mí.

-Bien- conteste, en ese instante Edward se levanto y camino hacia mi, apoyo sus labios en el oído que no ocupaba el auricular del teléfono y me susurro.

-Me marcho, que tengo que ir a la oficina de correos, cuando termine, iré al gimnasio, y allí nos vemos, ¿vale?- yo asentí y el me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

-¿Quién era ese?- pregunto Jess, a pesar de lo flojo que había hablado Edward ella le había escuchado.

-Un amigo- conteste sonriendo.

-¿Y que hace un "amigo" un lunes por la mañana en tu casa?- yo me reí y ella no me dejo decir nada por que continuo- Bueno, no importa por que si te hace reír ya me cae bien. Bueno ¿Vendrás estas navidades?- me pregunto cambiado de tema.

-No, tengo que trabajar- dije, eso me hizo pensar en que quería verla, la noche con Edward había echo que considerase el seguir viviendo- lo siento- era cierto, me gustaría ir a verla.

-oh baya, bueno pero te espero el mes que viene ¿Verdad?- cierto era el cumpleaños de Jess, no me lo pensé en contestar.

-Si, claro, hablare con Emmett para que me de unas vacaciones y para ir a Phoenix a verte- en ese momento deseaba verla, contarle que gracias a una persona estaba quería vivir la vida de nuevo y que esa persona me hacia sentir bien.

-Genial, tengo muchas ganas de verte y de que me cuente de ese chico- después se empezó a reír y yo lo hice con ella.

-Lo siento Jess, pero me tengo que marchar, o llegare tarde- dije aun sonriendo, era la primera conversación que mantenía con Jessica en la que yo sonreía y reía- Luego hablamos, adiós.

-Vale, vale, adiós- se despidió y después colgó.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Cuando Bella término de ducharse la oí quejarse, y fui a la puerta del baño para preguntarle que iba mal, pero justo salía ella por la puerta

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte en cuanto la tuve enfrente.

-Esto- dijo señalándose el cuello, tenia unos moratones a causa de mis besos de esa noche, o tal vez fueron los de la mañana, no me importaba y me rei.

-No pude evitarlo, lo siento, me perdonas- dije poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado.

-No me pongas esa cara, esto no va a quedar así- dijo amenazándome, pero sonriéndome a la vez, esa chica definitivamente me tenia loco, era muy sexy, jamás habría pensado que pudiera ser tan apasionada- así que apártate que al final se me hará tarde- le corte el paso con mi brazo impidiendo que pasara.

-Por lo menos dame un beso, a no ser que no quieras salir del baño- le dije, ella me dio un beso muy rápido y yo le puse los ojos en blanco- vamos se que sabes hacerlo mejor- suspiro y me beso con pasión, yo me deje llevar y la apreté contra mi, no me cansaba de hacerla mía, la deseaba, pero ella me detuvo.

-Tengo que vestirme- me susurro a milímetros de mis labios- yo me resigne y le di un beso en los labios y después la deje pasar, yo me metí en el baño, al pasar por el espejo descubrí que ella no era la única que tenia marcas de nuestra lujuria, pero yo no iba a decir nada, pues me había dicho que se iba a vengar y yo ardía en deseos de que lo hiciera.

Cuando baje a la cocina, ya tenía el desayuno preparado y me esperaba, me senté y desayunamos juntos mientras charlábamos, de pronto sonó el teléfono y ella se levanto para contestar.

-¿Diga?-contesto Bella

-Ah, hola Jess- le dijo a la perdona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

-Bien- contesto a la pregunta que le habían formulado, yo me levante y me acerque a ella.

-Me marcho, que tengo que ir a la oficina de correos, cuando termine, iré al gimnasio, y allí nos vemos, ¿vale?- le dije en susurros y ella asintió y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando legue a la oficina de correos no había cola _menos mal_ pensé, no me apetecía estar esperando, me acerque la señorita del mostrador.

-Buenos días, ¿tienen algún paquete para mi?- la chica me sonrió, era una joven del instituto, al parecer trabajaba ahí.

-oh Edward Cullen, déjame ver- se marcho por una puerta que había a su espalda, volvió al cabo de un minuto- si toma y me tienes que firmar esto- dijo entregándome un informe de entrega.

-adiós- dije nada mas firmar, ella no me contesto simplemente se me quedo mirando con como me iba. Cuando llegue al coche abrí la cajita, dentro estaban las llaves y una carta de Alice

_Edward:_

_Lo siento hermano lo olvide, espero que me perdonen no fue a propósito, cuando vendas a Denali te lo recompensare._

_Emmett, te manda saludos y dice que te des prisa en venir que sin ti no hay con quien pelear en condiciones jajajaja, si lo se este Emm siempre igual. Jasper dice que si no vienes al final va a matar a Emm, pero lo que peor lleva es que Rosalie no haga nada por evitarlo. Como ya sabes ella quiere a los dos, así que les ignora ella tan diplomática. Se que solo han pasado unos dos días desde que nos marchamos, pero sin ti esto no es lo mismo, no tengo a quien fastidiar jajajajaj._

_Oye, espero que te estés portando bien con Bella, a ver si puedes conseguir que venga contigo, para que podamos pasar las navidades juntos, dile que a Emmett no le importa si no abre el gimnasio con tal de que venga. No la agobie Ed que nos conocemos._

_Un beso _

_Alice._

* * *

e aki el nuevo capitulo jjj espero k osa aya gustado

espero los rr

besoss


	11. Chapter 11

**DESPEDIDA**

**POV. BELLA.**

Ese día en el gimnasio no había mucha gente, más bien estaba aburrido el día, con las vacaciones muchos se habían marchado del pueblo. Edward apareció al momento.

-Hola, ¿te han enviado las llaves?- pregunté nada mas entro por la puerta, el me sonrió.

-Baya bienvenida, y si me las han enviado-dijo caminando hacia mi para después darme un beso en la mejilla- ya te vas a poder librar de mi- dijo acariciando el brazo disimuladamente para que no nos viera nadie, ya se sabe lo que ocurre en los pueblos, las noticias vuelan.

-Yo no he dicho que me quiera librar de ti- dije en un susurro- solo te he preguntado que si te las habían enviado.

-Si, con una carta además- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?

-Pues que me piden que te convenza de que vengas a Denali con nosotros- dijo cogiéndome la mano por debajo del escritorio- ¿Vendrás?

-¡oh! Lo siento, pero no- me puso una mano en la rodilla y me miro a la cara.

-Por favor, ven conmigo o ¿tienes miedo de mi?- me dijo señalando mi cuello moreteado, yo me reí.

-No, y que sepas que esto me lo vas a pagar. No de verdad, no quiero ir no me lo pidas por favor- el me acaricio la mejilla.

-Como quieras, pero te voy a echar de menos- en ese instante entro una chica por la puerta y se quedo mirándome muy mal al ver a Edward a mi lado, el bajo la mano de mi mejilla.

-Hola Edward, ¿Habían buenas noticias en tu paquete? – le pregunto sonriéndole muy seductora.

-No era algo que esperaba- contesto Edward muy secamente, la chica se giro y se marcho por el pasillo hacia la clase de baile.

-¿Por que le has hablado así?- le pregunte posando mi mano en la que el tenía en mi rodilla.

-Por que no me ha gustado como te a mirado- giro la mano que yo le sujetaba y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

-Eso no tiene importancia- dije riendo.

-Para mi si- y se rió conmigo- ¿entones no puedo hacer nada para convencerte de que vengas a Denali?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-No- el suspiro.

-Pues te voy a echar de menos.

-Y yo ¿Cuándo te marchas?- pregunte con voz triste.

-Pasado mañana, temprano.

-¿Ya lo tienes todo listo?

-No, me faltan algunas cosas, así que me pondré manos a la obra hoy y así mañana tendré el día libre para quedarme contigo. Bueno entones me marcho y cuando acabe te vengo a buscar- se levanto de mi lado me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se marcho. Me quede sola en la el hall de la entrada, bueno eso creía hasta que vi a la chica que había entrado antes apoyada en la pared.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunte mirándola fijamente.

-¿Tu que te traes con Edward Cullen?- me pregunto en tono amargo.

-Nada y de todas formas eso no seria asunto tuyo- le dije sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

-Pues mantente lejos de el, te lo advierto.

-Tu a mi no me vengas con amenazas, que no me vas a asustar- le conteste rápidamente.

-Pues yo que tu lo haría- dicho eso se marcho por la puerta, yo me eche a reír pero estaba segura que me había escuchado

**POV. EDWARD.**

Bella no se había querido venir y tal y como había dicho Alice no la iba a agobiar aunque significase echarla de menos, por que estaba seguro de que lo haría. No había llegado a mi coche, cuando la chica de la oficina de correos me llamo.

-ESWARD, espera un momento- me gire para mirarla, tenia una sonrisa en su cara _¿Qué querrá? _Me pregunte a mi mismo, pues con ella no había tenido contacto nunca hasta esa mañana- me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo mañana.

-Pues no, por que ya tengo planes y pasado me marcho de viaje así que lo tengo que preparar todo.

-¿Planes? ¿Con quien?

-¿Por qué te tengo que dar a ti explicaciones? Si ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre- dije algo molesto.

-Eso tiene solución, me llamo Noelia- dijo sonriendo.

-En cantado, me tengo que marchar que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- no deje que continuara, me subí a mi coche y me marche a casa para preparar la maleta del viaje.

Mientras preparaba la ropa, cavilaba en que sorpresa le podía dar a Bella para despedirnos.

Esa noche me quede a dormir en casa de Bella, pero solo a dormir, quería que descansara por que la noche de antes había dormido poco y la causa había sido yo. Cuando desperté me encontré la cama vacía, me levante y en la puerta pegada había un nota de Bella

_No te he despertado, por que debes estar cansado y como mañana saldrás temprano he pensado que te vendría bien dormir. Tienes el desayuno en la cocina. Yo me ido a trabajar, si quieres después pásate por el gimnasio._

_Besos _

_Bella. _

Me di una ducha, me vestí y desayune, cuando acabe limpie todo lo que había ensuciado. Me dirigí al gimnasio, pero de camino me encontré con una joyería, pare el coche y entre. Le compre una pulsera con un corazón en el que grabe lo siguiente: _Tuyo siempre. ED,_ seria el regalo perfecto, solo íbamos a estar separados unos días, pero no me había marchado todavía y ya la echaba de menos.

Cuando llegue al gimnasio estaba como siempre sentada en su escritorio, al verme me sonrió, me gustaba mucho verla con vida, jamás debía permitir que se sintiera mal de nuevo ya había sufrido bastante. Me acerque ella y la bese apasionadamente, no nos vio nadie, pero tampoco me importaba si lo hacían, la única que me importaba era si Alice se enteraba, ella me quería pero pensaría que Bella seria para mi como cualquier otra chica y eso no es cierto, mi hermana también la quiere y no quiere que sufra, me gustaría decirle lo mucho que la he ayudado, pero solo conseguiría que me riñera, y no la puedo acusar ya que siempre me había comportado con las chicas de un modo poco ortodoxo.

-Hola dormilón- me saludo después de besarnos- ¿has dormido bien?

-Si, hasta que te marchantes- le dije con una sonrisa muy sensual. No nos habíamos puesto de novios en serio, pero era como si lo fuésemos ya, en cuanto volviera de Denali se lo pediría y lo haría público y que Alice dijera lo que quisiera- ¿tienes mucho jaleo hoy?

-No, si sigue así cerrare antes-dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Voy a ir a la piscina a nadar un rato, cuando bayas a cerrar me avisas ¿Vale?- le dije dándole un beso.

-Si, no te preocupes que no te voy a dejar encerrado- dijo riendo.

Me marche a los vestuarios a ponerme el bañador, estuve un buen rato en la piscina, como estaba solo no notaba si se iba la gente o no. Cuando entro Bella por la puerta fue cuando me di cuenta de que era hora de marcharse.

-¿Vamos?- me dijo, yo salí de la piscina y me dirigí a ella para darle un brazo, bueno para mojarla- Ni se te ocurra, que tengo mas ropa aquí- llevaba una mini falda negra, una camiseta blanca y un pañuelo en el cuello para ocultar los moretones que le había dejado en nuestra primera noche. No le hice caso y la cogí en brazos mojándola con mi cuerpo, la bese y ella me devolvió el beso.

-Umm, ¿te he dicho lo guapa que estas hoy?- ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y yo te he dicho lo mal que mientes- dijo intentando que la bajara, pero no la deje.

-No estoy mintiendo, es la pura verdad- cuando le dije eso me zambullí en agua con ella en brazos.

-Serás…- no llegue a escuchar lo que me decía porque me sumergió en el agua, cuando subí a la superficie la agarre y lleva al bordillo arrinconándola ahí.

-¿Por qué has echo eso? Ahora me las vas a pagar- dije con tono muy seductor.

-Tu empezaste y …- no la deje terminar enseguida ocupe sus labios con los míos, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, saboreándolo, con una mano le quite el pañuelo del cuello y después se lo bese con pasión, quería dejarle mas marcas me gustaba el contraste que hacían con su piel. Ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas, le quite la camiseta, ella comenzó a besar mi mandíbula bajando hacia mi cuello, yo le desabroche la falda y se la saque, me sumergí en el agua y comencé a besar su ombligo fui subiendo y me detuve en sus pechos, subí para tomar aire, pero ya no me dejo bajar de nuevo pues me retuvo con sus labios, la acaricie todo el cuerpo deje mi mano el borde de su tanga y ella me cogió la mano haciendo que la introduciera en su intimidad, ella saco su mano dejando la mía sola en su interior, dirigió su mano a la superficie de mi bañador acariciando mi miembro este ya estaba erecto pero con la mano que yo no utilizaba le pare la mano para bajar mi bañador, ella seguí acariciándolo pero sin la separación de la prenda de vestir. Ambos gemíamos de placer en el agua cuando creí que no podría mas retire su tanga y la penetre con suavidad, ella movía las caderas al mismo ritmo que yo marcaba mientras me introducía en ella, entre gemidos nos besábamos boca, cuello y todo lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance .

-Te amo, ahhh- susurre entes de llegar al clímax.

-Te echare de menos estos días- me susurro al oído cuando nos detuvimos para recuperar la respiración. Cuando acabamos tuvimos que recuperar nuestras ropas que flotaban en la superficie de toda la piscina, después nos fuimos al vestuario masculino, yo me vestí con ropa seca, pero ella no tenia nada que ponerse así que escurrió su ropa.

-Toma- le extendí una toalla seca para que se la pusiera alrededor de la ropa mojada, cuando nos marchamos se puso su abrigo encima de la toalla y la ropa mojada, yo encendí la calefacción del coche al máximo, no quería que se quedara helada. Cuando llegamos a su casa fue derecha a darse una ducha de agua caliente, mientras ella se duchaba decidí hacer algo de cenar, no se m daba bien cocinar pero algo si sabría hacer.

Cuando bajo a la cocina yo había preparado unas tortillas. Ella se había puesto su pijama un short ajustado de algodón y una camiseta de tirantes muy finos.

-Te vas a quedar fría con esa ropa- dije señalando su cuerpo.

-No creo, oye me as hecho mas marcas en el cuello ¿ves?- dijo con un tono de indignación fingido. Cuando cenamos fui a mi chaqueta donde había guardado su regalo y se lo lleve a la mesa donde estaba sentada y se lo di.

-¿Qué es?- me pregunto sorprendida

-Ábrelo y lo veras- ella lo desenvolvió y miro la pulsera.

-Es preciosa, ¿Me la pones?- yo sonreí y se la abroche alrededor de su muñeca derecha.

Esa noche dormimos juntos hasta que a las cuatro de la mañana, que me levante para marcharme, le di un beso pero no la desperté, le deje una nota y me marche.

* * *

.com/

eso es el enlace de un blog el cual pronto convertiremos en una web oficial, en el luchamos contra el acoso al que estan sometidos nuestros famoso, si sentis curiosidad pasaros por ahi y si deverdad os interesa contribuir sereis bienvenidos, buscamos mas colavoradores pork es una lucha justa

espero k os guste l capitulo

un beso


	12. Chapter 12

**SECRETO A VOCES**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Acababa de llegar a la cabaña donde estaban mi hermana y mis amigos, no había llamado a la puerta cuando Alice ya la había abierto y me saltaba encima tirando mis maletas al suelo, en la nieve.

-Menos mal que llegas, te echaba de menos- grito Alice en mi oído, yo me reí, después se separo de mi y me ayudo a pasar las maletas dentro, hacia mucho frío.

-ey colega- dijo Emmet dándome un abrazo, yo me quite la bufanda y el se me quedo mirando- Baya al parecer no has perdido el tiempo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté extrañado.

-Que no has perdido el tiempo, es que no te has visto el cuello, te delata y bien delatado- empezó a reírse, Alice se puso seria y se acerco a mi para mirarme bien, yo me gire aun espejo, tenia el cuello con muchos chupetones, se había vengado aunque ese día en la piscina también le había dejado algunos mas, no me molestaron pues eran las marcas de que nos habíamos amado apasionadamente.

-¿Qué has hecho Edward Cullen?- dijo Alice en tono de enfado, los demás se estaban riendo, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet.

-Pues… ¿De verdad necesitas saberlo o te haces una ida aproximada?- dije bromeando.

-Espero que no sea ninguna amiga mía- yo negué con la cabeza, no le mentía si considerábamos que Bella ere amiga mía y esperaba que después de ese viaje fuera algo mas- no me digas que te has ido con cualquiera- dijo indignada.

-Pues claro que no, quien crees que soy- dije mirándola fijamente- bueno deja de meterte en mi vida sexual y ponerme al día.

Me contaron todo lo que habían echo durante esos días, Alice me pregunto que donde me alojado el fin de semana y le dije la verdad, pero no le dije nuestro contacto y tampoco que me había contado su historia, no es que quisiera ocultarle eso, es que estaban los demás delante. Alas doce de la noche se marcharon a dormir, pero yo meque, sabiendo que no podría pegar ojo sin Bella a mi lado. Solo se quedo Emmett conmigo.

-Venga dime quien es la causante de ese color tan bonito en tu cuello- dijo sonriendo.

-Eres como una vieja cotilla- conteste.

-Vale, lo adivinare. ¿Es de Carmen? No, eso no puede ser…- pensó un momento hasta que dijo- A sido Bella- no era una pregunta.

-suhhh, calla idiota. Si pero no lo digas- Emmett asintió y me sonrió.

-Baya, baya, al final lo has conseguido ¿y que tal fue?- yo me puse rojo.

-Especial-conteste poniéndome cada vez mas rojo.

-Eso en nuevo- dijo extrañado.

-¿El que es nuevo?- pregunte.

-Tu respuesta, normalmente comentas cosa así "es una fiera, es experta, sabe como hacerlo" burradas de las tullas, pero nunca habías dicho especial. Hay el chico seductor, que a caído en las garras del amor- dicho eso se puso a reír a mandíbula abierta.

Por fin volvíamos a casa, tenia muchas ganas de volver, no había pegado ojo ningún día, pensando en que estaría Bella haciendo a cada momento, en si me echaría de menos, en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Nos dirigíamos al gimnasio, por que Emmett quería pasarse para ver si todo estaba bien y a mi me parecía bien.

**POV. BELLA**

Cuando desperté Edward ya se había ido, en su lugar encontré una nota, me senté en la cama y desdoble el papel.

_Mi niña, no he querido despertarte, pero me he despedido de ti, te dado un beso mientras dormías, ahora te tocara devolvérmelo cuando vuelva._

_Te quiero, te amo y ya te echo de menos._

_Edward_

Sonreí cuando termine de leerla y me levante, antes de darme una ducha recogí los dos dormitorios, cambie las sabanas y puse la ropa a lavar. Me di una ducha, me vestí, desayune y me marche a trabajar. La mañana fue tranquila. Me encontraba en la oficina cuando entro alguien, salí a la entrada y ahí estaba otra vez la chica del día anterior.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte

-¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunto con tono amargo.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Acaso me ves cara de que te lo voy a decir?- dije dirigiéndome al pasillo para comenzar a apagar las luces, ella se acerco enfadada y me detuvo sujetándome por el brazo- ¿se puede saber quien eres tu para tocarme?

-La que pregunta por Edward, y la que o se lo dices o puedes…- no termino la amenaza por que no la deje.

-Yo no soy tu recadera, y si lo que preguntas es si esta conmigo no, no esta se desde ayer no le veo y si supiera donde esta no te lo diría, te compras un localizador y lo buscas- dije soltándome de un tiro- y no me vengas con amenazas por que puedes salir perdiendo- dije mirándola a la cara. Ella no dijo nada se dio la vuelta y se marcho con un enfado de aupa.

Era el día en que regresaban de Denali, los días los pase tranquila, ya no tuve mas visitas de la chica, regresaban esa tarde, pero no sabia si irían al gimnasio o no, yo esperaba que si, aunque con una persona me conformaba. E las siete y media de la tarde, cuando estaba a tan solo media hora de cerrar, entraron por la puerta Rosalie y Emmett y detrás Jasper y Alice, cuando pensé que el no venia entro por la puerta, al entrar me sonrió.

-Hola Bella. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Mucho jaleo?- dijo sonriéndome con su cara de niño pequeño.

-Todo tranquilo, ningún problema- mire a Edward de reojo, no dejaba de mirarme.

-bueno nos marchamos a dejar las maleta. ¿Rosalie te puedes quedar con ella y la ayudas a cerrar?- Rosalie asintió.

-No te preocupes Rose, yo dejare tu maleta en casa- le dijo su hermano Jasper.

-cuando deje mis cosas te vengo a buscar ¿vale?- le dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la boca. Comenzaron a salir, cuando Rosalie se despisto un poco Edward me susurro.

-Cuando deje mis cosas iré a tu casa a verte ¿vale?- yo le sonreí y asentí ligeramente, me hubiera gustado arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo. Cuando ya se había marchado todos Rosalie comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué tal las navidades?- me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo no he salido de mi casa- conteste sonriendo también.

-¿Y con edward?- ese nombre me produjo un cosquilleo .

-Bien, es majo- dije con un poco de temblor.

-Si ya veo- eso me dejo algo intrigada.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Vamos Bella, e visto los chupetones de Edward y también puedo ver los que todavía llevas tu y sin contar con lo que te a susurrado- me quede pasmada, un supe reaccionar- tranquila, no voy a decir nada. Me gusta la pareja que hacéis- eso lo dijo riendo- puedes confiar en mi, pero me gustaría que me lo contaras, claro si quieres.

-Si, confió en ti- era cierto Rosalie era una persona muy divertida pero no tan extrovertida como Alice, ella también sabia guardar secretos y lo disimulaba mejor que Alice, ya que esta se dejaba mucho influir por los problemas de los demás y se le notaba cuando estaba preocupada. A Rosalie le conté casi todo lo que paso con Edward, cuando digo casi es por que no le conté los detalles ni las veces y mucho menos los lugares.

-Baya- fue todo lo que dijo cuando termine, pero después de unos segundos dijo- me parece estupendo, si necesitáis ayuda para vuestros encuentros solo dímelo y no te preocupes que a Ed no le diré que lo se, creo que prefiere decirlo el.

-Gracias Rose- ella me sonrió y me dio un abrazo- eres un encanto- en ese instante entro Emmett por la puerta.

-¿Ya estas lista Rose?

-Si. Bueno, Bella mañana nos vemos- me dio dos besos en las mejillas y después se marcharon. Y yo me marche a casa.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Cuando entre al gimnasio y la vi se me ilumino la cara, me entro el deseo de Besarla y abrazarla, pero de seguro que Alice me habría matado aun que no me habría importado. Le había dicho a Bella que la vería en su casa, así que en el viaje de ida a mi casa para dejar las maletas iba mas deprisa de lo normal, y claro Alice se dio cuenta.

-¿Es que tienes prisa?- pregunto mirando la aguja de la velocidad.

-Tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Ese asunto no tendrá que ver con la autora de los mordisquitos de tu cuello?- ay que ver lo bien que me conocía Alice- bueno sea quien sea, no la utilices.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- ella no me respondió se limito a mirarme fijamente. Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa sentí un gran alivio pues pronto vería a Bella. Baje las maletas muy rápido y ayude a Alice con las suyas. Un vez termine de guardarlo todo me di una ducha me vestí y me marche.

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella solo había una luz encendida, pero al menos sabia que ya había allegado, llame a la puerta y cuando me abrió me lance a ella sin dejar que dijera nada y la bese como llevaba días soñando. Cerré la puerta y pasamos para dentro, ella salto a mi cintura y me rodeo con las piernas, al parecer me había echado de menos.

-Te he echado mucho de menos- me confirmo en susurros al lado de mi oído, yo le bese el cuello, la boca y la mandíbula, ella me apretaba fuerte, la lleva hasta el salón y caímos al sofá, me quito la camiseta y yo hice lo mismo con la suya, también le quite el sujetador para besar sus pechos. Subí a su oído.

-Yo también te e echado de menos- dicho eso hice un camino de besos hasta su ombligo, ella se estremecía ante el contacto de mi boca en su cuerpo. Me quitó el pantalón y yo hice lo mismo con su pantalón, después la bese mientras acariciaba su intimidad con mi mano, para después introducir un dedo en su interior, ella gimió de placer. Ya no aguantaba mas necesitaba unirme a ella por lo que quite su tamba y mi bóxer y la penetre con dulzura, pero luego fui aumentando el ritmo. Cuando llegamos al clímax nos quedamos unos minutos tumbados en el sofá. Después de un rato descansando, nos vestimos de nuevo y nos sentamos en el sofá mientras yo la abrazaba.

Hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho en los días que no nos habíamos visto, cuando llegaron las once de la noche me tenia que marchar.

-Mi niña, me tengo que marchar- le dije con tristeza.

-¿No te puedes quedar esta noche?- le sonreí, ella tampoco quería que me marchara.

-Podría quedarme, pero no quiero dejar a Alice sola en casa- ella me dio un beso y dijo.

-Este es el que te debía- dijo riéndose, y yo me reí con ella- nos despedimos y me marche.

Cuando iba de camino a mi coche alguien me llamo, pensé que era Bella, pero cuando me volví era otra persona..

* * *

http://proyectofan. / (todo junto)

eso es el enlace de un blog el cual pronto convertiremos en una web oficial, en el luchamos contra el acoso al que estan sometidos nuestros famoso, si sentis curiosidad pasaros por ahi y si de verdad os interesa contribuir sereis bienvenidos, buscamos mas colavoradores pork es una lucha justa

espero k os guste l capitulo

un beso


	13. Chapter 13

**TRAICION**

**POV. EDWARD.**

-¿Qué quieres Noelia?- pregunte mirándola a la cara, ella se acercaba a mi.

-Pues nada que pasaba por aquí, y te he visto, y quería preguntarte una cosa- dijo dando algunos rodeos.

-pues pregunta- dije algo indiferente.

-Pues es que necesito ayuda con las matemáticas y me preguntaba si podrías echarme una mano, se que tu eres buen alumno.

-Bueno, pero a la hora del almuerzo mañana, pero que no se entere nadie- no quería ni pensar en lo que diría Alice, además seria mentira por que esa chica no me interesaba, yo amaba a Bella.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa- mañana nos vemos- no me dejo no contestar, por que se marcho con mucha prisa. Yo me encogí de hombros y me subí a mi coche para marcharme a casa.

Cuando llegue Alice ya se había marchado a dormir y mis padres aun no habían regresado del viaje. Me subí a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa y me metí en la cama, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Bella, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso por alguien, en unos de los pensamientos me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me levante, me di una ducha y me vestí rápidamente, cuando baje a desayunar Alice ya estaba ahí.

-Buenos días Ed- me saludo con su enorme sonrisa.

-Hola enana, te costaste pronto a noche- no era una pregunta.

-Y tu llegaste tarde ¿Dónde estuviste?- en ese mismo instante borro la sonrisa de su cara, a veces era peor que mi madre a la hora de preocuparse por mi. Yo suspire.

-Eres una cotilla, eso no te importa- ella me bufo y salio por la puerta, al parecer la recogería Jasper para ir al colegio. Hoy era el primer día después de las vacaciones de navidad, estaba deseando volver a compartir mesa con Bella, sobretodo por que la cosa era diferente entre nosotros.

Al llegar al instituto vi a mis amigos y a Bella, en la puerta del instituto esperándome, cuando me dirigía a ellos, una chica de pelo moreno y corto me detuvo, Noelia.

-Que no se te olvide que tenemos una cita en el aula de matemática- dijo con una sonrisa cegadora en el rostro, pero a mi esa sonrisa no me afectaba, yo solo podía ver la sonrisa de mi Bella de ese modo.

-No tranquila allí estaré-le conteste, cuando me disponía a andar para encontrarme con mis amigos me detuvo por la mano y cuando me giré para ver que quería me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Garcías, eres un sol- después se marcho sin dejarme decir nada. Todos me miraba, pero solo me importaba la mirada de una persona, la cual tenia la cara inexpresiva.

-¿Qué a sido eso Edward Cullen?- me exigió Alice.

-Nada, solo me daba las gracias por algo- dije mirando a Bella, pero ella no cambio el rostro se la inexpresividad.

-Mas te vale que no sea nada, por que esa chica no me cae nada bien, no es nada buena- me miro Alice fijamente y de pronto algo cambio en su rostro- ¿No será esa la causante de los chupetones y la causante de que llegaras tan tarde ayer?- dijo elevando la voz.

-No, y no grites- le pedí.

-No negaras que le gustas a esa chica- dijo Jasper- y perdona Alice por lo que voy a decir, pero haríais buena pareja a pesar de que sea una arpía, esta buena- Alice le dio una colleja. Me extraño que Rosalie no dijera nada, de Emm no me sorprendió, por que este sabia que estoy enamorado de Bella, la cual había dejado de mirarme.

-¿Bueno nos vamos a clase o no?- dijo Rosalie-Bella me puedes acompañar al baño- dijo cociéndola de la mano.

-Claro- y las dos se marcharon para dentro, nosotros no tardamos mucho en pasar.

Durante dos horas estuve pensando en Bella, en que pensaría de lo ocurrido, necesitaba explicarle lo ocurrido, pero tendría que espera a biología y con Alice alado seria difícil.

Cuando llegue a biología Bella ya se encontraba allí hablando con Alice , cuando me senté a su lado pareció no darse cuenta, me puse a escribirle una nota, era infantil pero no podría hablar sin que Alice se enterase y después de lo d Noelia seguro si se enfadaría por hacerle algo a Bella.

_No a sido lo que crees._

Le toque el brazo para que viera la nota, ella se giro y la leyó, después contesto y me entrego.

_Yo no creo nada y no me debes explicaciones, por que no me perteneces._

Yo me puse a contestar, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se giro de nuevo a Alice. No sabia si estaba o no enfadaba, pues su rostro no aparentaba emoción alguna. Cuando termino la clase todos salieron de clase, pero yo me quede algo rezagado, Bella y mi hermana me esperaban en la puerta y Jass se había marchado al baño, al parecer tenia prisa.

-Ir vosotras yo tengo algo que hacer y no podré ir a la cafetería- tal y como estaba el ambiente con Bella no podía decirle que iba a ayudar a Noelia con sus deberes.

Cuando llegue a la clase de matemáticas Noelia ya estaba allí esperándome.

-Hola- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola, oye te importaría no hacer lo de esta mañana- dije nada mas entrar.

-¿hacer que? ¿Darte las gracias por ayudarme?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-No lo de besarme delante de todos.

-Perdona, pero solo era un beso de amigos, no pensé que te molestaría, no lo volveré a hacer. Bueno ¿empezamos?- suspire y me senté en la mesa con ella. Le explique varias formulas de matemática, llevábamos allí mucho tiempo, ya debía quedar poco para que tocase el timbre y por suerte ya estábamos terminando. Nos pasamos el tiempo hablando en voz no muy alta para que no nos oyeran los profesores y se enfadaran, no nos permitían estar en las clases sin permiso.

-En este problema puedes usar dos formulas diferente y como estará bien no te suspenderán- dije explicándole, en ese instante me sorprendí de su reacción.

-¡¡¡EN SERIO PUEDO!!!- grito como si fuera algo increíble y después me beso, yo me quede petrificado, me costo unos segundos, demasiados para mi opinión, para reaccionar, después la separe de mi.

-¿Pero que haces?- ella no me contesto, se levanto y se marcho.

**POV. BELLA**

Estábamos esperando a Edward en la puerta del instituto, cuando vi el coche me llene de una paz interior que no esperaba, es como si mi vida estuviera vacía sin el. Observe como se bajaba del coche con esos andares que me volvían loca. De repente un chica se acerco a el, la de las amenazas, eso me molesto, de pronto le dijo algo a Edward y le beso. Eso me llego al alma, intente demostrar que no me afectara o al menos intente que no se notara. La chica se marcho, el se acerco y me miro fijamente, suponía que esperaba mi reacción, pero solo se encontró con la de Alice.

-¿Qué a sido eso Edward Cullen?- le exigió Alice.

-Nada, solo me daba las gracias por algo- dijo mirándome, pero yo no reaccione y le desvié la mirada.

-Mas te vale que no sea nada, por que esa chica no me cae nada bien, no es nada buena- yo mire a Alice mientras decía eso, ella no le quitaba la vista a Edward. Algo ocurrió por que le cambio la cara- ¿No será esa la causante de los chupetones y la causante de que llegaras tan tarde ayer?- dijo elevando la voz, eso debió de hacerme reaccionar pero no quería.

-No, y no grites- pidió el.

-No negaras que le gustas a esa chica- dijo Jasper- y perdona Alice por lo que voy a decir, pero haríais buena pareja a pesar de que sea una arpía, esta buena- Alice le dio una colleja. Rosalie me miro, y lo que mas me extraño era que Emmet no dijera nada, pues el era el de las gracias.

-¿Bueno nos vamos a clase o no?- dijo Rosalie-Bella me puedes acompañar al baño- dijo cociéndome de la mano.

-Claro- y nos pasamos para dentro, cuando estuvimos solas me pregunto.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo en un susurro, supuse que seria por si estaban detrás.

-Si claro, no me afecta eso, puesto que Edward y yo no somos nada- dije también en un susurro.

-Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi- dijo mirándome a la cara, en ese instante sonó la campana, era hora de entrar en clase, no nos dio tiempo de hablar en el baño.

-Si lo se gracias Rose- después nos apresuramos cada una a su clase. Las dos primeras clases se me pasaron volando, pues no quería ver a Edward seguro intentaría explicármelo, y yo no quería, pues no éramos nada y lo único que conseguiría seria sufrir y no quería en ese instante. Como imaginaba el intento hablar conmigo a través de notas, como los niños, seguro que seria por Alice, yo pase la clase hablando con ella pues también ella estaba enfadada con Jasper por lo que había dicho.

Cuando acabo la clase Jasper nos dijo que iba al baño y Alice y yo esperamos a Edward en la puerta de la clase para ir a la cafetería como hacíamos siempre.

-Ir vosotras yo tengo algo que hacer y no podré ir a la cafetería- nos dijo Edward mientras recogía sus cosas con calma, Alice y yo nos marchamos a la cafetería, allí ya nos esperaban Rosalie y Emmett. Me senté entre Rose y Alice. Al rato de empezar a comer llego Jasper con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- le pregunto Alice.

-Pues que diga lo que digas, cabo de ver a Ed con Noelia en la clase de matemáticas los dos solos- automáticamente la mirada de Rosalie se fijo en mí, Alice comenzó a maldecir, diciendo cosas como que era un mentiroso y muchas barbaridades mas. Cuando faltaba poco para ir a clase me levante de la silla.

-Yo me marcho ya, que tengo que ir a mi taquilla- Rose me miro con preocupación y los demás no me fije pues tenia prisa por llegar a clase y estar unos minutos a solas. Pero cuando me dirigía a mi clase pase por la puerta de la clase de matemáticas y oí Edward hablando en voz baja no podía oírle, me asome sin poder evitarlo y vi:

-¡¡¡EN SERIO PUEDO!!!- grito Noelia y después beso a Edward en los labios, el no se movió, ni lo impidió, desee desaparecer pero solo me limite a marcharme. No habían pasado ni quince segundo cuando una mano me sujeto, me gire y ahí estaba la tal Noelia.

-Te lo advertí, el será mío y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá, además me da la sensación de que ya a elegido- me dijo con una sonrisa- ¿quieres saber de que hablábamos?

-Me importa una mierda lo que tu te traigas con Cullen- dije con acritud, después me marche a mi próxima clase.

Cuando las clases terminaron salí a la puerta del instituto donde me esperaban los demás, el también estaba.

-Vamos te estábamos esperando- dijo Alice.

-Perdonar pero nos alargaron la clase- en ese instante apareció Noelia y le dijo que se acercara a Edward con un dedo. Hablaron muy poco y después ella le sonrió y se marcho pero antes lo abrazo.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Todos esperábamos a Bella que todavía no había salido, por alguna razón Alice ni me miraba estaba enfadada, bueno mas que eso enfadadísima, Emm y Jass me ignoraban, estaban hablando entre ellos y Rosalie tenia cara de preocupación. Bella apareció por la puerta.

-Vamos te estábamos esperando- dijo Alice.

-Perdonar pero nos alargaron la clase- se disculpo Bella, mientras ella decía eso apareció Noelia, la mire y me indico que me acercara, no lo pensé me debía una disculpa.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije molesto.

-Quería pedirte perdón, fue un impulso, lo siento de verdad- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, te perdono pero que no se repita- ella sonrió y me abrazo antes de marcharse, cuando me gire para volver con mis amigos estos ya no estaban, suspire y me marche, sabia donde estarían, o al menos algunos, estarían en el gimnasio.

* * *

lamento la tardanza pero e tenido problemas en el ordenador, pero os recompensare con dos capitulos mas


	14. Chapter 14

**SE MARCHA**

**POV. BELLA**

Cuando llegue a casa a dejar mi mochila, me acorde de que tenia que hablar con Emmett, seria lo primero que haría nada mas llegar al gimnasio. Fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa intentaba no pensar en cierta persona con cierta chica, pues eso me hería profundamente, me sentía utilizada, seguro Alice tenia razón y su hermano no ha cambiado nada. Me habría mentido para conseguir mi cuerpo eso me hacia sentir triste y humillada y no quería estar así por un chico.

Cuando llegue al gimnasio las chicas se encontraban en la entrada y ellos se habían pasa a hacer musculación a las maquinas, necesitaba hablar con Emmet antes de que se me olvidara, por lo que pase para buscarlo, Rosalie no me dijo nada de todas formas se enterarían no era ninguna sorpresa. En la sala estaban ellos tres y unos cuanto chicos del pueblo mas, entre ellos Mike , el cual siempre que me veía me miraba fijamente, eso me ponía nerviosa, pues no me gustaba. Los chicos no se dieron cuenta cuando entre hasta que llame a Emmett.

-Emm. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dije ignorando a los demás, bueno solo a uno.

-si claro, habla.

-No, pero solos- el asintió y salimos fuera de la sala.

-Dime que querías- Emmett era una persona genial y si tenias problemas era de los primeros en ofrecerte ayuda.

-Pues veras, me gustaría ir a Phoenix unos días, y me preguntaba si podía ser que faltara unos días.

-Claro que puede ser, ¿para cuando seria?- me pregunto con su imborrable sonrisa.

-Pues en dos semanas- el cambio el gesto de la cara-¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno es que en dos semanas empiezan las competiciones y tendremos jaleo ¿Es necesario que sea esa semana o puedes cambiarlo?- bueno no podría estar en el cumpleaños de Jess, pero suponía que ella lo que deseaba era que fuera y no le importaba cuando.

-Claro que no me importa, ¿te parece mejor la semana que viene?- el volvió a sonreír.

-Esa semana es perfecta, puedes tomarte las vacaciones desde este fin de semana y así podrás preparar tu viaje sin prisas ¿te parece bien?- sin duda un chico genial.

-Gracias Emm- el se paso de nuevo a la clase de musculación y yo me volví con las chicas.

-¿De que querías hablar con Emmett?- me pregunto Alice.

-Nada solo que me marcho a Phoenix unos días y le estaba preguntando si podría faltar esos días.

-¿Vas a Phoenix?- pregunto Alice con preocupación.

-Si es hora de ir, no puedo huir siempre y además Jess me mataría si después de decirle que iría no voy.

-¿Huir? ¿de que?- pregunto Rose, pues ella no sabia nada de mi pasado.

-De la muerte de mis padres- ya no me importaba que lo supiera, pues había comprendido que no podía dejarlo estar en Phoenix y en ningún otro sitio, aunque no estar en con los recuerdos ayudaba, pero tampoco quería perderlos.

-Oh, lo siento Bella no lo sabia- yo negué con la cabeza.

-No importa Rose, nadie lo sabia- las chicas me abrazaron y me dijeron.

-Te vamos a echar de menos- en ese memento entraron Jass y Edward y se nos quedaron mirando.

-¿A quien vais a echas de menos?- pregunto Jasper.

-A Bella, se marcha a Phoenix- ellos se me quedaron mirando, pero no dijeron nada mas, pues sonó el teléfono y tuve que atender. Jass le dijo algo a Alice ella asintió y después se marcharon despidiéndose con la mano. Rosalie estaba allí y no miraba a Edward, pues no le gustaba nada lo de la chica esa al igual que Alice y tampoco se iba a marchar para dejarme a solas con el, por que se preocupaba por mi. Edward me miraba a mi y después a Rosalie, después oímos la voz de Emmett llamándola, ella suspiro y se marcho. Al poco tiempo colgué el teléfono.

-¿Es cierto eso de que te marchas?- me pregunto.

-Si- respondí secamente.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me pidió, pero yo no quería saber nada.

-¿Para que?

-Lo de Noelia, yo…- no le deje terminar, me había mentido, no dijo que estaría con ella y eso significaba que no confiaba en mi así que no me interesaba lo que tuviera que decir.

-Déjalo, no me interesa- me di la vuelta para dirigirme a la oficina, pero el me detuvo, justo en ese instante aparecieron Emmett y Rosalie por el pasillo he inmediatamente me soltó

Toda la tarde se la paso intentando acercarse a mi pero yo siempre conseguía mantenerme ocupada o con alguien alrededor.

**POV. EDWARD.**

No sabia por que estaba tan enfadada Bella, solo había sido un abrazo y ella me ignoraba completamente. Se comporto de esa manera toda la semana, para colmo Noelia me fastidiaba todo el tiempo casualmente Bella siempre estaba delante. No me había dado razones por las cuales se iba me decía que ella no le da explicaciones a nadie y Emmett, bueno el solo me dijo que no había dicho ningún motivo, mi hermana estaba enfadada por que Noelia no me dejaba tranquilo y yo no era capaz de decirle que me dejara con brusquedad. Bella se marcho y nadie sabia el motivo, yo temía que no volviese, pero Emmett dijo que solo era una semana d vacaciones lo que le había dado y tendría que volver. Pero aun así tenia mis dudas, si se marcho de Phoenix sin decir nada a nadie también podía hacer lo mismo aquí.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Bella se había marchado y no había llamado, me dirigía a al gimnasio para hacer musculación con Emmett y Jasper como cada día, Rose se encontraba en el puesto de Bella pues ayudaba a Emmett en el gimnasio estos días, ella estaba distante conmigo nos es que antes fuésemos íntimos, pero ahora no me hablaba a penas solo se limitaba a contestarme si le preguntaba algo.

-¿Ya están dentro los demás?- pregunte al entrar.

-Si, están en el vestuario esperándote- dijo sin levantar la vista de una revista para mirarme. Yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Hola, me cambio de ropa y listo.

-Date prisa- me cambie rapidito.

Cuando estábamos en las maquinas siempre hablábamos de estupideces, sobretodo cuando estaba Mike, no lo soportaba y eso me hacia chulearme un poco delante de el pues yo era mas fuerte que el. Lo hacia por que me molestaba que mirase a Bella, lo hacia desde el mismo día en que llego ella, la cual no se dio cuenta pero yo si. Llevábamos media hora de ejercicios cuando entro Rosalie por la puerta con un papel en la mano, me echo una mirada extraña y luego miro a Emmett.

-Emm, acércate que a llegado un fax- le dijo.

-¿De que se trata?- ella me miro de nuevo pero muy brevemente.

-Aquí no, vamos fuera- el la cogió de la cintura y salieron a la puerta, yo mira a Jasper y el me miro a mi y se encogió de hombros. No tardo mucho en volver y en su cara reinaba la preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Jasper, yo también me lo preguntaba.

-Nada, es solo que Bella va a tardar mas en volver- yo le mire fijamente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, el sabia de mi desesperación, pero se encogió de hombros era como si guardase un secreto que no podía contar. Mis temores se confirmaban, ella no volvería.

Cuando salí del gimnasio me dirigí a un parque, estaba furioso había jugado conmigo, _¿seria ese el motivo porque cual me ignoraba esos días? Por que no pensaba volver_ me decía a mi mismo, cuanto mas pensaba en eso mas me enfadaba, quería odiarla por jugar conmigo, pero no podía. En ese instante paso Noelia por delante me levante y ande hacia ella. La cogí del brazo la gire y la bese son furia y rabia, si ella se había marchado yo la traicionaría como ella me lo había echo a mi.

El parque estaba oscuro, agarre a Noelia y la empuje contra un árbol, ella me besaba sin decir nada por mi reacción, le arranque los botones de su camisa, hacia frío pero no me importaba estaba furioso, le apreté los pechos con las manos sin dejar de besarla ella gemía en mi boca, ella me quito el botón de mis pantalones y saco mi miembro para acariciarlo, iba directamente al grano, yo le subí la falda y baje su tanga, la penetre con grandes sacudidas, la chica gemía de placer. Cuando acabamos ella me beso y yo le respondí, pero no con la misma dulzura con la que me había besado ella, seguía enfadado aun sabiendo que ya estaba mi traición completa, _¿o no?_ Me pregunte a mi mismo.

* * *

aun os keda otro, espero k m perdoneis.


	15. Chapter 15

**SORPRESA**

**POV. BELLA.**

Cuando llegue a Phoenix, en el aeropuerto me esperaban mis compañeras de baile, me saludaron todas y me abrazaron, ese día estuve en casa de Jessica todo el tiempo pues estaba cansada del viaje y me quedaría allí esos días.

-Bueno ¿Quién era el chico del otro día?- me pregunto Jess, en cuanto estuvimos solas.

-Como te dije solo un amigo- dije con disgusto.

-Vale, conozco ese tono ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto.

-Nada, por que no estábamos juntos- ella me abrazo- bueno dejemos el tema, que no merece la pena- para m si la merecía, pero como Noelia me dijo él ya había elegido.

Jessica me contó que había conocido a alguien, que se llamaba Jacob. También me informo que adelantaría la fiesta de su cumpleaños para que yo pudiera asistir, seria a día siguiente por la noche, yo no había traído ropa para una fiesta, así que iríamos al centro comercial.

Me compre un vestido precioso, era morado, cortito y con un cinturón negro, también compre unos zapatos negros de tiras. Jess me peino y me maquillo, pues a ella le encantaba hacerlo, me divertía mucho con ella, pero había olvidado lo rápido que hablaba a veces me costaba seguir sus conversaciones, pero era una gran amiga, no le conté lo sucedido con Edward, pues ella era muy impulsiva y era capaz de coger un avión tan solo para decirle lo que pensaba en su cara, sin importarle si lo conocía o no, eso me gustaba de ella, bueno a veces, por que su extremada sinceridad a veces nos metía en algún lió que otro.

La fiesta la era en un local que a Jess le encantaba, lo había alquilado para la ocasión, cuando nosotras llegamos ya había bastante gente allí bailando y bebiendo ya. A Jess le encantaban las fiestas y esta parecía ser de las buenas.

-Vamos a por algo de beber- me dijo con su cara iluminada por las luces de colores- ¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto cuando llegamos a la barra.

-Agua, es que tengo el cuerpo un poco revuelto- era cierto, no estaba muy bien.

-Como quieras- ella pidió mi agua y una copa para ella. Estuvimos hablando con todos, Jess me arrastraba de un lado para otro, pues decía que hacia mucho que no nos veíamos como para separarse de mi ahora, todos se divertían mucho. De pronto note que me mareaba, sentía que me iba a caer.

-Jess- ella me llevaba de la mano, pero mi susurro no lo escucho, yo me caí y perdí la consciencia.

Comencé a volver a sentirme en el cuerpo, estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero sabia que podía abrirlos, lo intente, pero la luminosidad me lo impedía, note unas manos templadas en mi frente, cuando conseguí acostumbrar mis ojos a la claridad me tope con la mirada de Jessica, que me miraba preocupada. Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré en una habitación blanca con cortinas correderas, la habitación de un hospital.

-Por fin despiertas- me dijo son alivio en la voz.

-¿Qué a pasado?- pregunte desorientada.

-Que te desmayaste, no tardara en venir el doctor. As estado mucho tiempo inconsciente, es mas de medio día- _estupendo, solo llevo tres días aquí y ya estoy en el hospital _pensé para mi misma. En ese instante entro un doctor entrado en años- ¿Qué tal esta doctor? ¿Es algo grave¿- pregunto Jess nada mas lo vio.

-Tengo dos noticias, una buena y la otra mala. Solo a sido una bajada de tensión, esa es la buena, la mala es que te puede ocurrir de nuevo. Necesitas repose, es lo que hace falta en momentos como estos- algo me perdía de esa información, parecía algo incompleta para que yo la comprendiera, al parecer a Jessica le paso igual por que pregunto.

-¿En momentos como estos? ¿Qué quiere decir?- en medico me miro fijamente y yo le mire confundida, debió de ser eso lo que le motivo a hablar.

-Bueno, en embarazos de riesgo como es su caso…- no le deje terminar.

-¿Embarazos?- pregunte ahora si que estaba perdida.

-Usted esta embarazada, ¿no lo sabia?- negué con la cabeza, mire a Jess ella me miraba sin expresión en la cara, estaba en estado de shock. Yo solo pude ver una imagen en mi cabeza, el rostro de Edward, era un hijo suyo- La dejaremos ingresada unos días, para hacerle pruebas y ver que no hay complicaciones, esta de apenas un mes, pero si ya empieza a tener desvanecimientos será mejor asegurarnos de que todo este bien ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, esta bien, pero yo tengo que volver a mi casa, vivo en Forks y la semana próxima tengo trabajo- dije, ya había conseguido reaccionar, yo madre, alguien a quien cuidar y tener lo que había perdido, una familia, era la mejor noticia que podían darme.

-Debería tomarse las cosas con calma, le traeré un parte de baja médica, pues necesita un poco de descanso y cuando este bien le daré el alta. Ahora le traigo el parte firmado, puede mandarlo por fax- yo asentí y el se marcho.

-¿De quien es?- pregunto Jessica cuando reacciono, no hizo falta que le contara rápidamente lo adivino- del chico que estaba en tu casa cuando hable contigo- no era una pregunta, pero yo conteste igual.

-Si, es de el. Es un amigo que me apoyo en un momento difícil y bueno, ya sabes- ella asintió- me gustaría decírselo en persona, tendré que esperar a que pueda regresar a Forks.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionara?- buena pregunta pensé.

-No lo se, espero que bien, el me dijo que me quería- en ese momento tenia mis dudas, por eso quería decírselo en persona, para ver su reacción y saber si me ayudaría o no, aunque eso no me importaba a la hora de tenerlo, pues en eso no tenia dudas. La cuestión era si me quería de verdad o lo decía por la pasión del momento.

-¿Y tu que piensas?

-Pues te parecerá raro, pero es la mejor noticia que me han dado desde hace mucho tiempo. Es como si me dieran un buen motivo por vivir, como si todo girara entorno a este bebe. Le quiero- dije sonriendo, estaba feliz, aunque seria una felicidad completa si Edward estuviera aquí conmigo.

-Entonces me alegro por ti- me abrazo con una enorme sonrisa.

Estuvimos hablando de ello durante un buen rato, imagine varias reacciones posibles a la hora de decírselo a Edward, también imagine como seria una vida con el. El doctor entro y me saco de mis conversaciones con Jessica en las que prestaba atención.

-Puede utilizar el fax que hay e la recepción de esta planta- dijo entregándome el papel, lo primero que mire fue y explicaba el motiva de mi ingreso, estaba pero no completo, por suerte no había puesto lo del embarazo.

-Tendré que llamar antes de mandarlo, pero no se que decirle a Emmet- dije suspirando al final.

-Si quieres llamo yo, y si me pregunta por ti le digo que estas dormida.

-Gracias Jess- saco su móvil, yo le marque el número del gimnasio, y en un papel le escribí el número de fax. Se puso el móvil en la oreja y espero a que le contestaran.

-¿No me habías dicho que era un chico?- dijo tapando el móvil con la mano para dirigirse a mi sin que se enterasen.

-Si, pregunta quien es- le dije en voz baja.

-¿Con quien hablo?- dijo ella ahora dirigiéndose a la persona del otro lado de la línea- ¿Rosalie?- pregunto, pero seguro que iba para mi esa pregunta. Yo suspira aliviada.

-Pásamela, yo hablo con ella.

-eh… espera te paso a Bella- dijo ella y me entrego el teléfono.

-¿Rosalie? Soy Bella- le dije.

-Ah hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto.

-De eso quería hablarte, mira te voy a mandar un fax, es que estoy ingresada en un hospital, pero no es nada grave- dije con tranquilidad para no asustarla.

-¿Pero que te a pasado?- aun así se notaba preocupada.

-Espera. ¿Puedes ir a mandar el fax? Por favor Jess- ella asintió y se marcho de la habitación- mira Rosalie, e sufrido una bajada de tensión.

-No parece serio, menos mal- dijo aliviada.

-Si no es nada, el problema es…- no sabia como decírselo- …es que…

-¿Es que, que?- dijo impaciente.

-Pues que estoy embarazada- ella se quedo callada-¿Rose?

-Es de… de Edward- no era una pregunta.

-Si, pero, por favor no le digas nada, quiero ser yo la que se lo diga-dije, pero antes de dejarla añadir algo continué- tampoco a los demás, eres la única que lo sabes.

-Esta bien, no diré nada.

-Gracias. El fax que te llegara el un parte de baja medico, dáselo a Emmett, dile que a sido solo una bajada de tensión y que estaré aquí unos días mas, aun que no se cuantos, por que me esta haciendo pruebas. Son para saber que todo esta bien con el bebe, pero eso no hace falta que lo digas.

-Muy bien- me dijo después continuo- me… me alegro de verdad

-Gracias, por lo menos yo estoy feliz, en serio- note que reía.

Los análisis me dijeron que el bebe estaba bien, aun que seguí habiendo riesgos para el, pues mi tensión no estaba estable, me dieron el alta del hospital dos semanas después de mi ingreso, a causa de las constantes subidas y bajadas de tensión, después me quede en casa de Jess unos días, pero yo quería ir a Forks a hablar con Edward. Pero después de enterarme de mi embarazo había algo que necesitaba hacer antes de volver a Forks.

Un día antes de mi vuelta a Forks decidí ir a dar un paseo, para ir de visita, una visita especia, iba al cementerio, quería ver a mis padres, contarles que por fin había algo que me hacia sentir bien. Cuando llegue me arrodille y les puse unas flores que les había comprado antes de llegar en un floristería.

-Siento no haber venido antes, pero necesitaba alejarme. No es que quiera olvidaros, pero se me hace difícil estar alrededor de los recuerdos- comencé a derramar lagrimas- lo siento, de verdad. E querido venir a daros una noticia, vais a ser abuelos- dije con voz ahogada- ya se mama que dirás que soy muy joven, pero estoy segura, quiero a este niño. Y papa se que querrás matar a quien me embarazo, pero no lo hagas es lo mejor que me a dado. Se que parece una locura y que soy joven, pero ahora mismo es lo que me mantienes mas o menos serena aquí, hablando con vosotros- me detuve un instante- me tengo que marchar, pues me voy a Forks, mi nuevo hogar- me levante, di un beso a la tumba y m marche con lagrimas en mis ojos.

* * *

perdonar por la repeticion del capitulo, lo siento pero no me di cuenta jajaj pero aki os lo recompenso os subo el que continua y otro mas para k m perdonesi


	16. Chapter 16

**LA VUELTA**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Después de la noche en el parque con Noelia aun me sentía furioso, triste y traicionad, y eso solo me hacia volver a caer en los brazo de la chica. Una semana después de la marcha de Bella, me dije a mi mismo que no volvería a enamorarme de nadie, por lo que decidí quedarme con Noelia, ella no me gustaba pero me serviría por que ella era parecida a mi. Volvería a ser ese chico que cada día estaba con una y Alice no me importaba en ese instante.

Cuando mis amigos se enteraron se enfadaron conmigo, peo no me importaban en absoluto, solo podía pensar en la traición de Bella. La más afectada para mi asombro fue Rosalie, la cual me evitaba sin dejar de echarme miradas asesinas. Nos contó que ella si hablaba con Bella, pero que esta no sabia cuando volvería. Emmett para mi asombro no estaba enfadado, eso me extraño, por que al fin y al cabo ella le había dejado tirado en el trabajo con todo eso de las competiciones, cuando le preguntaba por ello me decía que no tenia importancia y que esos asuntos eran cosa de Bella

Las cosas con mis amigos se habían arreglado, bueno no del todo, pues Rose seguía mirándome mal, y Alice ella miraba mal a mi nueva novia, no permitía verme con ella y por no discutir con ella repartía mi tiempo entre ellos y Noelia. Las tardes las pasaba en el gimnasio con ellos y las noches desahogándome con Noelia. Como cada tarde me encontraba con Jasper y Emmett en la sala de musculación, las chicas estaban en la entrada encargándose del teléfono y demás ocupaciones, aun que se pasaban el tiempo charlando de ropa y de mas cosas de chicas. Estábamos a punto de terminar, cuando oímos jaleo en la entrada, no lo pensamos y salimos a toda prisa, al llegar ahí estaba ella, Bella. Me quede petrificado, había vuelto y yo había dudado de ella. Se le veía algo mas pálida, pero su cara estaba iluminada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Emmett nada mas verla, ella asintió y la abrazo. Esa pregunta me desconcertó, pero no le hice caso, estaba muy ocupado mirándola fijamente.

-Si, claro perfectamente- ella contesto con una sonrisa, ella me miro, pero muy brevemente, por que Alice le hablo y la hizo girar la mirada.

-¿A caso estabas enferma?- pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno, no exactamente solo fue una bajada de tensión, pero nada de que preocuparse- contesto bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- dijo Jasper.

-Emm si lo sabia, pero le dije que no dijera nada para no preocuparos- había estado enferma y yo pensando mal de ella, tenia que hablar con ella.

-Edward ya llego esa- dijo Alice disgustada, solo había una cosa que la ponía así, bueno una persona en realidad, alce la vista y ahí estaba entrando Noelia. Bella si giro para verla, ella venia directa hacia mi, se acerco y me beso delante de todos. No pude ver la reacción de Bella por que Noelia me la tapaba con su cuerpo y por que Rosalie se la llevo tirando de su mano.

-Vamos, me tienes que poner al día sobre tu visita a Phoenix- le decía mientras la alejaba de nosotros.

-Nos vamos mi amor- me dijo Noelia.

-Siempre arruinando los buenos momentos- murmuro Alice, lo decía por que cada vez que ella aparecía el ambiente se cargaba de tensión. Noelia tiro de mi hasta que me saco por la puerta, no supe como decirle que quería volver, aun estaba en estado de shock por la aparición de Bella, en el mismo instante en que la vi me sentí culpable por lo de Noelia y por haber dudado de ella.

**POV. BELLA.**

Llegue a casa temprano, deshice mi maleta y me di una ducha, estaba cansada así que cuando salí del baño me fui a la cama, quería dormir un poco antes de ir a ver a mis amigos, esperaría a que estuvieran todos reunidos para verlos a todos, en especial a Edward, quería darle la noticia, estaba nerviosa por ello pues no sabia como reaccionaria. Cuando desperté me hice algo de comer, me vestí y me encamine hacia al gimnasio, sabia con certeza que estarían todos ahí.

Al entrar por la puerta me encontré a Alice y a Rosalie hablando, en cuanto me vieron se levantaron y se acercaron a mi, Alice empezó a dar grititos de alegría, en un momento aparecieron los tres chicos, Jasper, Emmett y por supuesto Edward, se quedo quieto nada mas verme.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Emmett nada mas verme, yo asentí y el me abrazo. Edward seguía pasmado mirándome.

-Si, claro perfectamente- conteste sonriendo, mire a Edward, pero muy brevemente, por que Alice me hablo y tuve que volver la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿A caso estabas enferma?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Bueno, no exactamente solo fue una bajada de tensión, pero nada de que preocuparse- conteste bajando la mirada, no era el momento de mas explicaciones, primero debía decírselo a el.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- dijo Jasper, con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-Emm si lo sabia, pero le dije que no dijera nada para no preocuparos- a Edward le cambio la cara pero muy imperceptiblemente.

-Edward ya llego esa- dijo Alice con disgusto en asco el la voz, como no sabia a quien se refería me gire, y ahí estaba Noelia, caminando con paso firme y arrogante derecha a Edward, se acerco a el y le beso delante de todos, el no se movió. Sentí como se encogía mi estomago, como me golpeaban fuerte en el corazón. Rosalie percibió mi expresión desencajaba, sentí una enormes nauseas.

-Vamos, me tienes que poner al día sobre tu visita a Phoenix- me dijo Rosalie tomándome del brazo, sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, al baño.

-Nos vamos mi amor- escuche la voz de Noelia mientras íbamos al baño, cuando estaba lejos de sus miradas eche a correr al inodoro.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Rose cuando termine de vomitar.

-Si, es uno de los síntomas del embarazo- dije intentando mostrarme indiferente.

-Lo siento, es un idiota- dijo abrazándome, se refería a Edward.

-No hay que sentir nada, por que no somos nada, el a elegido su camino- dije intentando no mostrar mi dolor ante ese echo.

-¿Se lo dirás?

-Claro, tiene derecho a saberlo, pero no se cuando tendré valor a hacerlo. No quiero que deje a esa chica por esto- dije señalando a mi vientre.

Rosalie me contó todo lo que me había perdido, Edward estaba con Noelia, empezaron al la semana de yo marcharme a Phoenix, Alice se enfado muchísimo, estuvo unos dias sin hablarle y ahora lo hacia pero poco y siempre para cosas que no le quedaba remedio, los demás tampoco estaban muy convencidos y no querías a Noelia cerca de ellos, por lo que el se repartía el tiempo para estar con ellos y Noelia.

* * *

aora espero que todo este en orden

besosss


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCUSIONES**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Estuve el resto de la tarde con Noelia, pero no podía creerme que ella había vuelto y yo me encontrase con otra. Cuando llego la noche me marche a casa y en cuanto entre por la puerta Alice me puso su típica mirada de aprensión, la cual se debía a mi novia. La ignore y subí a mi cuarto, no me podía quitar a Bella de la cabeza, necesitaba ir a hablar con ella, me levante de la cama y me marche a su casa sin pensármelo dos veces.

Cuando aparque en la puerta de su casa vi luz procedente del salón, estaba levantada. Llame a la puerta.

-Voy- dijo desde dentro, al momento abrió la puerta, estaba preciosa con su mini pijama de color violeta- Hola ¿Qué quieres?- dijo al veme.

-Hablar contigo- dije sin poder apartar la mirada de su espectacular cuerpo.

-Hazlo- dijo apartándose un poco para que yo entrase, lo hice y ella cerro al entrar en su casa- habla- me dijo nada mas entrar, me di la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

-Pensé que no volverías- dije nada más mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto con tono severo.

-Lo de Noelia, yo no quería, pero no volvías y estaba enfadado- ella me miro sorprendida.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?- dijo enfadada

-Pues que me puse a salir con ella, por que creí que no volverías- como me estaba explicando tan mal, yo quería solucionarlo y decirle que la quería pero no sabia como y estaba liando mas las cosas.

-Yo no dije que no iba a volver y a demás tú no me debes ninguna explicación, TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA DE NADA- me dijo remarcando cada palabra, me sentía enfadado.

-Lo hice por que te quería y por que me dolió tu marcha- dije enfadado, por eso me salio el tiempo pasado al decirle que la quería.

-Tienes una forma muy particular de demostrar que quieres a alguien. Alice y los demás tienen razón a ti no te importan las chicas solo te aprovechas de ellas como si fuesen pañuelos- eso me hirió profundamente, pues desde que descubrí que la amaba había dejado esa vida de lujuria, hasta lo ocurrido con Noelia.

-Eso es lo que crees pues muy bien, apartar de ahora lo dirás con razón.

-Perfecto, haz lo que quieras, pero te aseguro que de mi ya no te vas a aprovechar mas, no tropiezo dos veces con la misma piedra- después me dejo solo y se marcho a la cocina, quise seguirla, pero estaba enfadado y me marche de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente cuando baje a desayunar solo estaba Alice sentada desayunando, en cuanto me vio entrar me miro mal y me dijo:

-¿A dónde fuiste a noche? Con la bruja esa ¿verdad?- yo todavía estaba enfadado por lo mal que salieron las cosas con Bella la noche anterior.

-Eso a ti no te importa- le conteste de mala manera.

-Eres mi hermano y me importa, esa tía no te traerá nada bueno, es que no te das cuenta- dijo levantándose de la mesa y plantándose enfrente de mi.

-¿Cómo que no me traerá nada bueno? Ella no es la que me dice que hacer y que no, ella simplemente me apoya ¿No puedes hacer tu lo mismo?- ella resoplo.

-Yo te apoyo, pero cuando se trata de esa no, ella es mala y te hará sufrir, no es como las otras chicas de las que siempre te dicho que no dañaras por que son inocentes, Noelia es calculadora y retorcida- sabia que tenia razón, pero jamás se la daría, en esos días era con la única que contaba, sus otros amigos me decían lo mismo que mi hermana- esa solo quiere tu dinero y tu cuerpo.

-¿Acaso me meto yo en tu relación con Jasper? No, pues haz tu lo mismo y métete en tus asuntos- se me quito el hambre y me marche derecho al garaje para ir temprano al colegio, Alice se quedo allí parada sin reaccionar ante mi marcha.

Antes de ir al instituto di una vuelta con mi coche, para pensar, estaba muy enfadado y al parecer ese día ya no empezaba muy bien. No sabia a donde ir así que decidí pasarme por el parque donde me acosté la primera vez con Noelia, maldije ese parque muchas veces mientras paseaba por el, sabia que la culpa la tenia yo no sabia como hacer para arreglar las cosas, Bella estaba muy enfadada conmigo, por mucho que se empeñara en decir que no le importaba, a decir verdad yo también estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, por dudar de ella de esa manera.

Cuando llegue al instituto me reuní con mis amigos, Alice nada mas verme se dio la vuelta.

-¿Dónde esta Bella? Va a llegar tarde- dijo Jasper.

-Tenia que ir a la oficina para hacer unas cosillas, a dicho que tardaría y que no la esperásemos- contesto Rosalie.

-Bien pues vamos entonces- dijo Alice sin mirarme, seguro que se dio esa prisa para no mirarme, conocía a mi hermana bastante como para saber que estallaría de furia si tan solo le hablase un momento, no era para menos le había dejado con la palabra en la boca y ella odiaba eso.

Las tres primeras clases pasaron volando, cuando llegue a la cafetería solo estaban Rosalie y Bella hablando, cuando me acerque se callaron y cambiaron de tema, lo supe por que se pusieron a hablar del tiempo, era una tontería hablar de tiempo en Forks porque siempre llovía no se podía esperar nada nuevo.

-Hola- dije sentándome, ellas me saludaron, pero ninguna me miro al hacerlo, continuaron con su nuevo tema de conversación. Poco después llegaron los demás, Alice se sentó junto a Bella y los chicos al lado de sus respectivas parejas. Comimos en silencio, bueno solo estuve yo en silencio, no me apetecía discutir con nadie mas. Cuando tan solo faltaban unos minutos para empezar las clase Bella se levanto y salio corriendo hacia la puerta de la cafetería, todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Me dijo antes que se le había olvidado algo- Dijo Rosalie a la pregunta que seguro rondaba en la mente de todos- voy a acompañarla creo que si no tardara mucho en encontrarlo- se levanto y se marcho, nos quedamos todos mirándonos unos a otros, era de lo mas extraño todo.

La clase de biología ya había empezado cuando entro Bella por la puerta, le entrego un papel al profesor, el leyó atentamente y después alzo la mirada y se le quedo mirando fijamente, después se sentó en su sitio.

-¿Qué es ese papel?- Oí como le preguntaba Alice.

-Es un justificante de haber faltado estas semanas de atrás- contesto ella rápidamente, me pareció que mentía, pero eso tenia sentido.

-¿Por qué as salido corriendo de la cafetería?- volvía a preguntar mi hermana, pude ver como Jasper inclinaba la cabeza para enterarse.

-Por que había olvidado el justificante y no sabia donde lo había guardado- dijo automáticamente.

Durante toda la clase no me dirigió ni la mirada, pero me pareció verla muy pálida. Las clases terminaron y a la salida me esperaba Noelia, me beso y me dijo que se marchaba por que tenia exámenes y debía estudiar, antes de marcharse miro fugazmente a Bella, eso me molesto igual que la primera vez que vi lo mal que la miraba.

**POV. BELLA.**

La discusión con Edward fue un puñal para mi, pero no iba a permitir que creyera que podía acercarse a mí como si no hubiera pasado nada, yo no iba a ser una de esas chicas que el cogía y usaba cuando le apeteciera, aunque sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo. Me daba miedo su reacción.

Por la mañana cuando me levante y me arregle para ir al instituto, llame a Rosalie para decirle que no me esperaran, por que tenia que ir a la oficina del director a hablar con el director sobre mi embarazo, me daba miedo que por eso tuviera que perder el año y me echaran de allí. Cuando llegue a la oficina el director, un hombre bajito y de una brillante calva, me hizo sentarme. Yo me había llevado los papelees del hospital donde decían que estaba embarazada y que necesitaba reposo por el riesgo de mi embarazo. Cuando me senté se los entregue los leyó y dijo.

-¡Baya! Señorita Swan, es la primera vez que una alumna viene y me informa, normalmente se limitan a ocultarlo.

-Es que no quiero que me eche por el echo de ocultarlo, bueno tampoco quiero que me expulse ahora- dije.

-Nosotros no te expulsaremos por algo así, le apoyaremos, un embarazo supone mucha responsabilidad pero eso no quita que deba seguir estudiando- cuando termino de decir eso cogió un impreso y comenzó a rellenar, yo no dije nada solo le miraba escribir- He leído en esos informes que su embarazo tiene riesgo y comprendo que por eso perderá clase o se tendrá que ausentar mas de lo debido, con este papel no le pondrán pegas los profesares, pero debes enseñárselo a todos. Y no te preocupes ellos no dirán nada ante esta información

-Gracias- dije cogiendo el papel y marchándome a mi primera clase.

A la hora de la comida no había llegado nadie así que me senté en nuestra mesa de siempre con una bandeja de comida, al momento llego Rosalie.

-Hola, ¿Qué te han dicho?- me pregunto nada mas llegar.

-Hola. Nada que puedo seguir estudiando y me a dado un papel para justificar mis ausencias o si alguna vez me tengo que marchar durante una clase- le dije.

-Menos mal que te puedes quedar ¿Qué le vas a decir a Edward?- buena pregunta.

-No lo se, anoche se presento en mi casa y discutimos- dije mirando le a la cara, ella no pareció sorprendida- se que debo decírselo, pero no se como.

-No puedo imaginar estar en tu situación- en ese instante vimos entrar a Edward por la puerta de la cafetería. Nos quedamos calladas un momento- siempre lloviendo en este sitio y encima en esta época hay hielo- dijo Rosalie cambiando de tema.

-Hola- dijo Edward mientras se sentaba.

-Hola- dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo- En Phoenix nunca a hecho un frió como este y el hielo, se podría decir que no se sabe lo que es- dije continuando el nuevo tema de conversación que había sacado Rosalie. Cuando llegaron los demás la cosa estuvo entretenida todos hablábamos, bueno casi todos. Solo faltaban unos minutos para volver a clase, pero me dieron una nauseas tremendas, me levante y eche a correr hacia la puerta, era consciente de la mirada de los demás.

Cuando salí del baño vi a Rosalie apoyada contra la pared.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mientras me dirigía a lavarme la boca.

-Claro, son síntomas, ya sabes las nauseas.

-Vamos a clase que ya llegamos tarde- ella asintió y salimos las dos del baño.

La clase ya había comenzado cuando llegue a biología, me acerque al profesor y le entregue el papel para que lo leyera, cuando termino se me quedo mirando, pero yo le ignore y me senté en mi sitio.

-¿Qué es ese papel?- pregunto Alice nada mas sentarme.

-Es un justificante de haber faltado estas semanas de atrás- conteste rápido, pero se me ocurrió en el instante.

-¿Por qué as salido corriendo de la cafetería?- pregunto Alice de nuevo.

-Por que había olvidado el justificante y no sabia donde lo había guardado- dije automáticamente.

Durante la clase no mire a Edward estaba enfadada pero era consciente de que había estado pendiente de mi conversación con Alice. Todavía estaba algo mareada, pero era algo llevadero. Las clases terminaron y por la tarde me marche a trabajar al gimnasio, tenia ganas de volver, echaba de menos el trabajo.

* * *

e aki otro capitulo, como os dije no tardaria en actualizar

besoss


	18. Chapter 18

**SEPARACION**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Ya habíamos terminado nuestra sesión en el gimnasio me fui a cambiar y cuando salía por la puerta del vestuario me choque con Bella, me miro un segundo dijo.

-Perdón- y se marcho corriendo al servicio, yo me la quede mirando hasta que desapareció, cuando llegue a la entrada solo estaba Rosalie leyendo una revista.

-Bueno, me marcho adiós- ella no levanto la mirada de su revista.

-Pues vale- me dijo con indeferencia.

-Oye Rose ¿Es que te he hecho algo para que me trates así?- pregunte cansado de su indiferencia y malos modos hacia mi.

-No, ¿ahora me puedes dejar que estoy ocupada?- dijo con la vista aun clavada en la revista. En ese instante entraron los chicos y Alice por la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer este fin de semana?- pregunto Emmett de pronto.

-Pues no se, lo que queráis- contesto Rosalie apartando la revista.

-¿Os apetece que veamos una película?- dijo Jasper.

-Por mi bien, además la podemos ver en mi casa por que mis padres se han ido de viaje- en ese instante entro Bella por el pasillo.

-¿Vendrás?- pregunto Alice a Bella.

-¿Ir a donde?- pregunto Bella confundida.

-A casa de Emmett el sábado para ver una película- le informo Rosalie.

-Bueno vale, no tengo nada que hacer- contesto ella. No me miro ni un instante pero yo no deje de mirarla parecía algo pálida otra vez.

-Me tengo que marchar- dije mirando el reloj- mañana nos vemos.

-YA se va con esa- dijo Alice mientras me marchaba, pero asegurándose de que la escuchaba.

Al llegar a casa me di una ducha, estaba oscureciendo cuando termine de ducharme, me vestí y baje a la televisión pero estaban Jass y mi hermana viendo una película, así que me marche a dar una vuelta, no me apetecía aguantar mas indirectas de Alice. Cogí mi coche y condije sin rumbo, no quería ver a Noelia, pues desde la llegada de Bella e buscado una excusa para dejarla sin hacerle daño. En cuanto a Bella, quería que perdonara, pero ni siquiera me hablaba, no podía creerme que la dijera que ya no la quería eso era la mayor palabrota que había salido de mis labios. Cuando me centre de donde me encontraba me di cuenta que mi subconsciente me había guiado hasta la casa de Bella, la luz del salón estaba encendida y al instante se encendió la de la cocina. Me hubiera gustado estar con ella para ayudarla a cocinar y a fregar los platos como ya hicimos una vez, añoraba el poder abrazarla, sus besos y su cuerpo enredado con el mío. Ansiaba cruzar el jardín y llamar para cuando me abriera la puerta cogerla en brazos y hacerle el amor, la necesitaba a ella solo a ella y a ninguna mas, Noelia era solo como una venganza por haberse marchado, pero después fue mi gran error, me estaba separando de mi familia, de mis amigos y del amor de mi vida. Suspire mire por ultima vez la casa y me marche.

Acabe en el parque, el sitio donde comenzó todo este lío, volvía a estar oscuro como aquella noche era como revivir la situación, pero esta vez yo no caería, apoye la cabeza en mis manos, escuchaba el sonido del viento frió, el movimiento de las hojas y también escuchaba voces, pequeños susurros entre los arbustos, me levante por que era una voz conocida, me acerque al arbusto y ahí estaban…

**POV. BELLA.**

Estaba con Rosalie charlando y tomando café, mala idea porque me dieron nauseas, sentía un sudor frío, ella se me quedo mirando un instante, ya no me preguntaba pues sabia de que se trataba los síntomas. Eche a correr hacia el baño sin mirar muy bien por donde iba, de pronto me choque con alguien, alce la vista y vi a Edward, el estomago se me estremeció de nuevo

-Perdón- con seguí decir, pero acto seguido me encamine de nuevo al baño, cuando me acerque al inodoro vomite violentamente, una vez que hube terminado me lave la boca y las manos, me arregle un poco el pelo y salí de nuevo intentando poner mi mejor cara, cuando llegue a la entrada estaban todos.

-¿Vendrás?- pregunto Alice nada mas me vio entrar.

-¿Ir a donde?- pregunte sin saber de que iba la cosa.

-A casa de Emmett el sábado para ver una película- me dijo Rosalie mirándome a la cara, seguro que era para comprobar que se me había pasado.

-Bueno vale, no tengo nada que hacer- conteste, necesitaba pasar un rato con ellos, con eso del embarazo me sentía sola y mas sentimental de lo normal, no quería pasarme un fin de semana entero llorando.

-Me tengo que marchar- dijo Edward mirando el reloj, fue el único momento en que le mire desde que entre en el corro de la conversación- mañana nos vemos.

-Ya se va con esa- dijo Alice mientras me marchaba, pero suficientemente alto para que el lo oyera- no comprendo a mi hermano, esta con una chica que no le conviene y se que sufre, por que no la deja.

-¿A que te refieres con que sufre?- pregunto Emmett.

-¿Cuándo has visto tu a Edward callado y sin hacer chistes? ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que le viste sonreír?- después bajo la mirada y añadió- ¿Cuándo lo has visto discutir conmigo? Quiero decir de verdad. Es mi hermano y se que lo esta pasando mal, pero no me escucha se limita a discutir con todos- Jasper abrazo a Alice, después me di cuenta que una pequeña lagrima relucía en su mejilla.

-Si, llevas razón pero a mi tampoco me escucha cuando le hablo de Noelia- cada vez que mencionaban ese nombre me estremecía- tengo que hacer algo no puedo dejar que esa…- pero Rosalie le corto y termino ella la frase.

-Zorra se salga con la suya, sabemos que el no la quiere y que lo pasa mal con ella- Rose me miro y me sonrió- pues hagamos algo.

-¿Cómo que?- dijeron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno como he dicho esa es una zorra y no podrá resistirse a quitarle el chico a otra, pues ella necesita ser superior. Busquemos una pareja para que ella la separe, como sabéis en el pueblo los rumores corren pronto.

-Pero nosotros no podemos hacer eso cariño- le dijo Emmett- podría enfadarse si uno de nosotros nos acercamos a esa chica, además somos amigos y los amigos no tocan a las novias de sus amigos.

-Yo no he dicho que seáis uno de vosotros- me miro directamente a los ojos- será Bella.

-¿Yo?- pregunte sobresaltada.

-Si, tu le gusta a Mike pero ese chico se va con cualquiera, además a ti Noelia te odia ¿No es verdad?- me pregunto, claro que me odiaba por eso mi quito al chico que quería.

-¿Y por que odia a Bella?- pregunto Jasper, pero Alice se preguntaba lo mismo por la expresión de su cara.

-Porque…- no sabia que contestar se le notaba en la cara- por que Bella saca mejores notas y muchos chicos la persiguen- ella sonrió por haber encontrado respuesta- tu tienes la atención que le gustaría a ella.

-Cariño eres muy temible- le dijo Emmett depositando un ligero beso en sus labios.

-Bueno, entonces manos a la obra- dijo Alice mirándome a mi.

-Pero…- intente objetar, pero Alice me corto.

-Pero nada, no permitiré que esa zorra se acerque a mi hermano.

-Vale, Emmett y yo iremos a buscar a Mike para traerle al gimnasio, le diremos que si le apetece nadar un rato o algo así ¿Qué os parece?- dijo Jasper entusiasmando por empezar.

-Estupendo, yo me encargare de averiguar donde esta Noelia- dijo Rosalie.

-Bella y yo nos quedaremos aquí, yo me encargare de arreglarla un poquito para que se fije en ella y cuando vuelvas Jass nos vamos para mi casa a ver si esta Edward para hacer que se marche, supongo que conseguiré que se marche- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa, le encantaban los complots.

-De que se entere Edward será cosa de los cotillas del pueblo- dijo Emmett riendo- y si no ya me encargare yo de que se corra la voz, aun que no me gusta la idea de que Ed quede como cornudo.

Una hora después todos habían terminado con sus tareas y yo muy a mi pesar también estaba lista, no me dejaron ni oponerme fue una obligación, Alice da mucho miedo cuando se lo propone. Mike estaba en el gimnasio con Emmett nadando en la piscina, Jasper se marcho con Alice para ver si conseguían echar a Edward de la casa, yo estaba en mi puesto de trabajo, tendría que estar ahí hasta que me llamara Rosalie para decirme donde estaba Noelia. El teléfono sonó.

-¿Si?- pregunte al cogerlo.

--Soy yo- dijo rosalie- vamos a tener suerte se dirige al gimnasio, así que consigue acercarte a Mike ya mismo estará ahí en unos cinco minutos.

-Vale- dije suspirando y colgué. Fui a la piscina, cuando Emmett me vio salio de la piscina y sin que Mike se enterase se lo conté.

-Vale ya me encargo de sacarlo a la entrada. Vas a tener suerte y no vas a tener que salir del gimnasio con Mike de la manita- dijo riéndose.

-Muy gracioso- dije marchándome de ahí.

Cuando Emmett y Mike aparecieron por el pasillo yo salí de detrás del escritorio

-Hola Mike- salude con una sonrisa.

-Ahora vengo Bella que tengo que hacer unas cosillas en la oficina- dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina.

-Baya Bella, estas muy guapa- dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, tu tampoco estas mal ¿Y que tal las clase?- pregunte con un tono un poco sensual.

-pues… pues como siempre- tartamudeo, jamás pensé que seria tan fácil que se pusiera nervioso-¿Y las tuyas?

-Aburridas, me gustaría que compartiéramos alguna otra clase mas, con una no es suficiente- dije con el mismo tono sensual y una sonrisa.

-Si, a mi también me gustaría- en ese instante atravesó la puerta Noelia, pero Mike no se dio cuenta- pero como so se puede nos limitaremos a salir después de clase- dijo intentando seducirme- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo algún día?

-Claro, pero hoy no puedo, ¿Qué tal mañana?- pregunte intentando no mirar a Noelia.

-Si claro, será genial salir con una chica tan guapa.

-Pero si tenemos nueva pareja- dijo Noelia de pronto.

-Hola Noe, baya hora será mejor que me marche, ya me cambiare en casa de ropa.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana- le dije a Mike mirando desafiante a Noelia. Se despidió con la mano y se marcho-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte con acidez.

-Venia buscando a mi novio- dijo remarcando la palabra novio- pero me e encontrado con algo muy interesante.

-Bueno no puedes tener todos los chicos guapos- dije desafiando sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello.

-Yo puedo tener al chico que quiera y cuando quiera- dijo sonriendo- ¿o a caso no lo has visto ya?- yo me rei.

-Que un chico se baya contigo no significa que todos haban lo mismo.

-Eso ya se vera- después se marcho. Llame a Alice para decirle lo sucedido, me dijo que Edward se estaba duchando y aun no sabia que ellos estaban en su casa. Emmett y yo nos marchamos a nuestras casas.

Cuando ya estaba en casa y me disponía a hacer la cena llamo Rosalie diciendo que había visto a Mike y Noelia juntos y abrazados. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien del pueblo los viera y se dispersara el rumor. Cuando subía las escaleras para irme a dormir me llamo Alice diciendo que quien había visto a la pareja fue el mismo Edward, pero no solo los había visto juntos si no que también los pillo acostándose en el parque publico. Eso acortaba las cosas. Bueno ya habíamos demostrado lo que era Noelia, pero yo me era indiferente ante ese hecho, no cambiaba la situación entre el y yo. Esto lo había hecho por que no me dejaron alternativa y también por Alice.

* * *

un capitulo mas y alguien sabra k sera papa jjjj

besoss


	19. Chapter 19

**NOCHE DE PELICULA**

**POV. BELLA.**

A la mañana siguiente me levante mareada, pero aun así me marche al instituto, al llegar solo habían llagado los gemelos Hale.

-¿Estas bien?- me susurro rosalie- estas muy pálida.

-No mucho- dije también sin que se enterase Jasper.

-Ahora vengo me e dejado una carpeta el coche- dijo Jasper de golpe y después se marcho.

-¿Se lo vas a decir a Edward, ahora que ya no esta con la zorra esa?- me pregunto Rose.

-Claro, se lo tengo que decir este con quien este. Debe ser antes de que empiece a notarse.

-Si, por que no aprovechas y se lo dices el sábado, ya que vamos a ir todos a la casa de Emmett a ver una película, te lo podrías llevar a un sito donde poder decírselo a solas- sugirió Rosalie.

-No, no se como reaccionara y si estáis por allí quien sabe lo que se le podría pasar por la cabeza.

-Si, en eso tienes razón, deberías decírselo a solas. ¿Y que tal el domingo? El sábado le dices que se pase por tu cala y listo.

-Si, eso podría servir- en ese instante me dio un mare terrible y me tambalee, me hubiera caído si Rosalie no me hubiera sujetado.

-No tienes buen aspecto deberías marcharte a casa- me dijo sujetando fuerte mi brazo para que no me cayera.

-No debería haber venido esta mañana, será mejor que me baya- mientras conseguí mantenerme derecha sin la ayuda de Rose llegaron Alice, Edward y Emmett, este ultimo se puso al lado de Rosalie y le dio un beso cariñoso en los labios.

-¿Dónde esta Jass?- pregunto Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, se debía deber a la ruptura de Edward con Noelia, un hecho que a mi también me gustaba, pero no debía mostrar vulnerabilidad por eso, tendría que ser fuerte para que no jugara nadie mas con mis sentimientos. Edward estaba como siempre no parecía afectado por lo sucedido, casi se podría decir que estaba aliviado.

-Yo me voy- dije, dándome la vuelta para volverme a mi casa.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Alice.

-A mi casa, no me encuentro bien.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció Emmett. Edward me miraba, parecía indeciso.

-No, tu ve a clase, si no será nada serio, tranquilo- no deje que nadie dijera nada mas por que me marche.

Me tumbe en la cama dándole vueltas a como le diría a Edward lo de mi embarazo, también pensaba en su reacción. Me debí de quedar dormida, por que lo siguiente que paso fue que llamaron al timbre, me levante aturdida y baje las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Al otro lado de la puerta estaban Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo Alice revisándome de arriba abajo, como si fuera un medico en plena exploración.

-Baya, no me digas que te hemos despertado- dijo Rosalie algo molesta por ello.

-Si, pero no importa, por que tengo hambre aun no he comido he estado durmiendo desde que llegue- dije cociéndome el pelo enmarañado con una goma que llevaba en la muñeca- vamos pasar ¿Queréis algo? Café, agua… no se, lo que sea- dije dirigiéndonos a la cocina.

-Si tienes zumo, seria perfecto- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si claro- saque el zumo de la nevera y les serví un vaso a cada una y yo me hice un sándwich de queso, como me quede con hambre decidí prepararme otro.

-Baya ni que estuvieras embarazada- dijo Alice riendo, Rosalie y yo nos miramos una a la otra repentinamente pálidas, pero como Alice se reía nos unimos a ella de mala gana, no noto nuestro poco entusiasmo ni tampoco nuestro retraso al unirnos a sus risas. Estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que nos marchamos las tres al gimnasio por que yo tenia que trabajar esa tarde.

El viernes por la noche después de cerrar el gimnasio nos quedamos planeando lo de la noche siguiente, para ver que películas íbamos a ver y quien se encargaba de hacer la cena, como era de esperar la cena nos toco a nosotras, por lo que quedamos las tres el sábado por la mañana para ir a comprar al centro comercial la comida y puesto que iba Alice estaba segurísima de que iríamos de tiendas.

El sábado me levante con un poco de malestar, pero nada que no se pudiese manejar. Me di una ducha y me vestí, me puse una falda vaquera y un suéter con escote de pico, lo hice por que ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo para poder ponerme ropa de ese estilo y lo hice en plan de despedida. Desayune algo rápido y fui a la puerta de la casa de Emmett donde estaban todos allí.

-Que guapa vas- dijo Alice y todos se volvieron para mirarme, me pareció que Edward me revisaba de arriba abajo con un brillo raro en los ojos, pero no estaba muy segura de ello.

-Gracias Alice ¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunte algo impaciente, me sentía incomoda ante la mirada de todos.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Pregunto Alice, yo suspire antes de contestar.

-Alice, por que nos conocemos y se que querrás ir de compras y conociéndote conseguirás que nos cierren las tiendas de comestibles- todos empezaron a reírse y Alice bufo.

-Me parece que tiene razón- dijo Rosalie. Después las dos les dieron un beso de despedida a sus respectivas parejas y nos marchamos.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Lo de Noelia no fue malo, al revés era algo que necesitaba alejarme de esa o como la llaman Alice y Rosalie, esa Zorra. Cuando llegue a casa esa noche le conté lo sucedido a mi hermana, espera que me dijera algo así como ya te lo dije o algo parecido, pero solo me pregunto si estaba bien y me abrazo, cuando le dije que si me miro a los ojos y asintió, después yo me subí a mi cuarto. Cuando me tumbe en la cama, creí que mi mente vagaría por lo sucedido esa noche, pero no fue así. Pensé en Bella, en lo mucho que la quería y también pensé en que quería que volviera a confiar en mi. Cuando me dormí seguí con Bella en mi mente, por que soñé con nuestra primera noche, en la que hicimos el amor, en lo que sentí estando dentro de ella, su dulce sabor en mi boca, su suave piel acariciada por mis manos.

Cuando me levante, me di una ducha y mientras me vestía me dije a mi mismo que tenia que acercarme de nuevo a ella. Cuando llegue al instituto no creí que se fuese a marchar y menos que estuviera enferma otra vez, me tenia preocupado, a mi y a todos, excepto Rosalie que siempre la excusaba con cosas que ella tenia que hacer. Me hubiera gustado acompañarla a casa, pero Emmett se me adelanto y ella dijo que no. En el trabajo apenas hable con ella por que siempre decía que tenía algo que hacer.

Los días siguiente fueron igual hablaba con ella y le gastaba bromas, necesitaba que todo volviera como entes, pero ella no estaba por la labor, me esquivaba, se alejaba diciendo que tenia algo que hacer o se ponía a hablar con otras personas, solo hablaba conmigo cuando me dirigía a ella directamente y solo para contestar a alguna pregunta.

Llego el sábado y yo estaba algo ilusionado, estaría con Bella y los chicos viendo una película, le pedí a Emmett que me ayudara para que quedara sentado junto a Bella, sabia que era algo infantil pero lo necesitaba. Por la mañana habíamos quedado en la puerta de la casa de Emmett, por que las chicas se iban a comprar algo para hacer de cenar y nosotros nos iríamos al gimnasio hasta la hora de cerrar, después pasaríamos a alquilar la película. No me di cuenta cuando llego Bella hasta que oí a mi hermana hablar

-Que guapa vas- le dijo mi hermana, yo me gire para verla, era cierto iba preciosa, llevaba una minifalda vaquera y un suéter azul eléctrico, que le favorecía a su bonito escote, de no haberla visto desnuda diría que era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto. Ella se termino de cerrar el abrigo que iba poniéndose mientras salía de la casa.

-Gracias Alice ¿Nos vamos ya?- pregunto, después me di cuenta que todos la estaban mirando y sabia que eso la incomodaba.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Pregunto Alice, Bella suspiro.

-Alice, por que nos conocemos y se que querrás ir de compras y conociéndote conseguirás que nos cierren las tiendas de comestibles- todos nos reímos y mi hermana bufo enfadada, lo que hizo la escena mas graciosa.

-Me parece que tiene razón- dijo Rosalie aun riendo, después se despidieron de sus pareja, a mi me hubiera gustado que ella hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

Por la noche, cuando Jasper y yo llegamos a casa de Emmett nos encontramos con casi todos allí, solo faltaba Bella , era raro por que ella, mi hermana y Rosalie iban a hacer la cena y se suponía que ya debía de estar allí.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?- les pregunte a las chica, por que Emmett estaba preparando la mesa.

-No puede venir, esta enferma- dijo Rosalie.

-Siempre esta enferma ¿Qué le pasara?- preguntó Jasper, eso también me lo preguntaba yo.

-Abra pillado una gripe, que sabemos nosotras, no somos medico- respondió Rosalie a su hermano.

-Pues tal vez debería ir a visitar ella a alguno- dijo Alice preocupada.

-Si, eso deberíais decírselo a Bella- dijo Jasper.

La noche fue divertidísima durante la cena, después recogimos todo y nos fuimos al salón a ver la película, me sentía incomodo con tanta pareja, de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana, con la esperanza de que Bella apareciera por la calle, pero sabia que eso no iba a suceder. Solo podía imaginarme sola a unos metros de mi y yo no poder ir con ella por miedo a que me diera con la puerta en las narices. Cuando llevábamos la mitad de la película el móvil de Rosalie sonó.

-Diga- dijo en voz baja para no molestarnos - ¿Qué? Pero te encuentras bien- ella aguardo respuesta pero se ve que no la hubo, por que después se puso a chillar, nosotros la miramos- BELLA, ¿ESTAS AHÍ? RESPONDE BELLA, BELLA- no dijo nada salio disparada por la puerta y nosotros tras ella.

* * *

k le pasara a bella??? uiii uii uiii las respuestas en el proximo capitulo

besoss


	20. Chapter 20

**URGENCIAS**

**POV. BELLA.**

El día con las chicas fue agotador, aun que yendo Alice era de esperar, estuvimos comprando para hacer una cena a lo grande, por que nada mas que Emmett comía lo de dos perdonas, con razón era tan grande, luego estuvimos mirando algunas tiendas, bueno vale un montón. Comimos juntas en un restaurante del centro comercial, como aun tenia malestar yo pedí algo ligero para no forzar el cuerpo, ese niño aun no había nacido y ya iba exigiendo con la comida.

-Mirar que hora es, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa a dejar toda la ropa nueva- dijo Alice, de repente con prisa, era raro, por que di llegábamos tarde seria por su afición a olvidarse del reloj a la hora de entrar a las tiendas.

-Si vayámonos, que quiero cambiarme de ropa- dijo Rosalie.

-Esperar dos minutos que voy al baño y nos vamos- se levanto y fue derecha al baño.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me pregunto Rose cuando nos quedamos a solas.

-Tengo algo de malestar, pero nada serio, e estado peor- y me eche a reír.

-Hoy as tenido muchos esfuerzos, deberías dormir mientras nosotras vamos a nuestras casas, un par de horas de sueño te vendrían bien.

-Si eso no te lo voy a negar- al poco lego de nuevo Alice y nos marchamos. Antes de marchamos a casa pasamos al gimnasio, bueno aunque la que entro en realidad fue Rosalie para coger las llaves de la casa de Emmett y poder dejar la comida allí, una vez esto hecho ellas se fueron a sus casas y yo me fui a la mía.

Al llegar a cada me tumbe en la cama para descansar, no me encontraba bien desde por la mañana, pero en ese instante comencé a sentirme peor, era una sensación rara no como las habituales, me levante de la cama tambaleándome y con la cabeza dándome vueltas, me dirigí al teléfono y llame a Rosalie para decirle que no iba a poder ir con ellos esa noche, ella no se molesto para nada por que lo entendía, pero talvez los otros se enfadarían, pero no era momento de pesar en eso así que me volví a mi cuarto y me volví a tumbar en la cama. Me dormí en seguida, cuando desperté no había luz en la habitación, mire por la ventana y ya era de noche, seguía estando mal, pero aun así me levante y me fui al salón. Me senté en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, todo me daba vueltas, no lo pensé mas, marque el numero del móvil de Rosalie, contesto al primer toque.

-Diga- dijo en voz baja.

-Soy Bella, me pasa algo- dije en voz baja también, no sabia por que, seria por la debilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero te encuentras bien?- me pregunto alarmada, en ese momento sentí algo recorrer mis piernas, era caliente y húmedo, mire para abajo y vi que lo que recorría mis piernas era sangre, me quede helada me tambalee y ahí fue cuando perdí la conciencia y todo se volvió negro.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Bella Rosalie empezó a aporrear y gritar que le abriera, pero no contestaba nadie, intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

-Rose, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Alice al alcanzarla, nosotros llegamos al mismo tiempo que mi hermana.

-Es Bella, le pasa algo y no me contesta- dijo desesperada- tampoco puedo entrar la puerta esta cerrada.

-¿Pero estas segura?- le pregunto Emmett. Yo estaba helado, pero no de frió si no de pensar que le podía pasar algo, no tarde ni un segundo en pensar y en dejar que respondiera Rosalie.

-Apartar- empuje la puerta y nada, eso me enfureció necesitaba estar con ella, así que lo intente de nuevo y esta vez la puerta cedió.

-BELLA- grito Rose al entrar, buscándola, pero al igual que antes no contesto nadie, echo a correr al salón, yo estaba algo mareado por el golpe contra la puerta Jass, Emm y mi hermana me sujetaron, por que parecía que me iba a caer- BELLA, DESPIERTA- le decía Rosalie en el momento en que la oímos gritar esas palabras nosotros cuatro entramos al salón-LLAMAR A UNA AMBULANCIA- nos grito llorando, fue Jasper el que saco el móvil la llamo, Alice se arrodillo junto a ellas Emmett abrazo a Rosalie, mientras ella y mi hermana le decían que despertara. Parecía que el tiempo trascurría muy despacio pero solo pasaron segundos desde que entramos por la puerta. Mire a Bella en el suelo del salón sin ningún signo de movimiento, salvo por su respiración lenta, fue entonces cuando me percate.

-Eso es sangre- grite, me caí de rodillas, no podía pensar con claridad todo era irreal.

-Necesitamos una ambulancia- oí en una parte de mi cerebro la voz de Jasper mientras daba la dirección, también oía a Emmett maldecir en algún otro sitio de mi cabeza. Pero solo oía, no escuchaba solo miraba a Bella tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y sin reaccionar ante los lloros ni los roces de mi hermana y de Rosalie. Yo permaneció apartado no podía moverme estaba desconectado de mi cuerpo, solo trabajaba mi mente intentando asimilar aquella escena.

Pasaron los minutos, no sabia cuantos exactamente, pero se escucho el sonido de las sirenas. Emmett corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla, segundo después entraron los sanitarios.

-¿Cuánto lleva así?- pregunto un medico nada mas verla.

-Unos quince minutos- contesto Jasper, parecía que era el único que mantenía la calma ante la situación.

-¿Ey guapa puedes oírme?- le pregunto otro medico a Bella, al igual que a nosotros no contesto- ¿Sabéis si es alérgica a algún medicamento?- nos pregunto a nosotros.

-No lo sabemos- contesto de nuevo Jasper, pero nadie se esperaba la siguiente contestación de los labios de Rosalie mientras lloraba.

-Pero esta embarazada- todos la miramos y no pude asimilar la información, no me encajaba en la cabeza. El medico la miro de arriba abajo y vio la sangre.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo el medico- hay que llevarla al hospital, ya, tiene hemorragia- la subieron a la camilla.

-¿Puedo ir con ella?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Vale, pero solo tú- contesto mientras la sacaban de la casa.

-Nosotros os seguiremos con el coche- dijo Emmett tajante.

Cuando llegamos al hospital nos encontramos a Rosalie sentada en la sala de espera moviéndose nerviosamente, seguía con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, pero algo mas calmada, cuando llegamos hasta ella se levanto y se abrazo a Emmett.

-¿Qué han dicho?- le pregunto Emmett mientras mantenía su abrazo firme.

-Que tiene baja la tensión, eso explicaría el desmayo y que… que puede perder el bebe- eso ultimo lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, una clara confirmación de lo que sospechaba mi mente, era hijo mío.

-Pero… pero no nos lo dijo- dijo Alice en un susurro, aun así todos la escuchamos.

-Quería decíroslos, pero antes debía decírselo a otra persona- dijo Rose ya algo mas calmada.

Nos sentamos a esperar las nuevas noticias, apenas hablábamos, estábamos muy nerviosos. Yo padre quien lo hubiera imaginado, me sentía dolido por no haberlo sabido antes, por que me había ocultado algo así. Nadie decía nada, solo de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Rosalie clavada en mí. Al cabo de dos horas apareció un doctor hubiera preferido que fuese mi padre, pero se encontraba en un congreso en Seattle y no valdría hasta el medio día.

-Se encuentra bien, ahora esta descansando- nos dijo nada mas llegar a la sala donde estábamos.

-¿Y el bebe?- pregunto Alice adelantándose a todos los demás.

-A estado a punto de perderlo, pero esta bien. Ahora Bella necesita reposo, nada de esfuerzos ni nada, la dejaremos aquí unos días para verificar que el bebe esta perfectamente, no queremos otro episodio como este- todos asentimos- quiza deberiais avisar a la familia- nos sugirió.

-Nosotros somos su familia- dijo Emmett.

-No tiene familia, sus padres murieron hace unos meses- dijo Alice.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?- pregunte impaciente, quería comprobarlo por mi mismo, saber que ella estaba bien.

-Si, pero de uno en uno y no la alteréis- el doctor se marcho y nosotros nos quedamos unos segundos viendo como se alejaba.

-¿Quién pasa?-pregunto Jasper en voz alta.

-Tal vez debería ir Rosalie, ya que es quien a estado a su lado en esto- dijo Alice, ella no parecía molesta por que Bella se lo hubiera ocultado, pero mi hermana era así y yo comprendía por que no se lo había dicho.

-No quizás debería ir Edward, ya que ha sido el que le ha preguntado al doctor- dijo Rosalie mirándome a los ojos.

-Si no os molesta- dije diciendo a Rosalie gracias con la mirada.

-Para nada tío- dijo Emmett, el sabia que quería estar ahí pues estaba al corriente de mis sentimientos por ella. Me aleje de mis amigos y me dirigía hacia la habitación donde estaba Bella, pero cuando estaba a pocos metros alguien me sujeto del brazo.

-Iba a decírtelo mañana- me dijo Rosalie mientras me giraba a mirarla- Lo a pasado mal ocultándotelo, no le habas sentir mas culpable- me pidió con un hilo de voz.

-No pensaba hacerlo- le dije- te lo creas o no yo la quiero y no solo eso… estoy enamorado de ella- que sentido tenia ocultárselo si ella la había ayudado cuando yo me e dedicado a fastidiarla estando con otra. Rose me soltó el brazo y se marcho. Suspire y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Bella. Allí estaba ella, tumbada con una vía intravenosa reluciendo en su brazo, no me vio entrar por que tenía la cara girada hacia la ventana, me acerque despacio, cuando estuve al lado de su cama le toque la mano, en cuanto noto mi roce giro la cabeza y me miro.

-Yo…- comenzó a hablar, pero le puse un dedo en los labios para silenciarla.

-Shhh, no hables, no hasta que te recuperes y salgas de aquí- le quite el dedo de la boca.

-Quería decírtelo, pero no sabia como y tampoco sabia como lo tomarías- no continuo, bajo la mirada.

-Mira no te voy a mentir, me a dolido que no me lo contaras, pero también entiendo que te diera miedo hacerlo, no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras, pero yo jamás dejaría aun niño sin padre y menos si ese niño es hijo mío.

-Si, lo es, es fruto de esas noches que pasamos juntos- la mejores de mi vida, eso era cierto y aquí estaba la evidencia de mi amor por ella, la pena es que habían pasado muchas cosas que nos habían separado, todas por mi culpa, pero ese niño nos unirá, aunque solo sea para volver a hablarnos.

-Ahora no hablemos de esto, solo promete que tomaras las cosas con calma para salir pronto de aquí, cuando lo hagas hablamos-ella asintió, se le veía agotada- duerme y descansa, se lo diré a los chicos para que vengan por la mañana a hablar contigo.

-¿Están aquí?- pregunto alzando la voz.

-Si, si no fuese por Rosalie no hubiéramos sabido nada, todos hemos venido por que te queremos- no podía decirle lo que sentía por ella en unos momentos así, no me tomaría enserio, pensaría que lo decía por lo ocurrido- me marcho, tienes que dormir- le di un beso en la mano, ella me miro mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

bueno bueno. q opinais??

besoss


	21. Chapter 21

**CHARLA**

**POV. BELLA.**

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté me encontraba en la habitación del hospital, el primer pensamiento que invadió mi mente fue la conversación que mantuvimos Edward y yo, me pareció injusto en la forma en que se entero, pero yo había sido demasiado cobarde para enfrentarle, temiendo su reacción, después no había sido para tanto. Pensándolo mejor descubrí que me había dicho que ya lo hablaríamos, eso no creo que fuese bueno, pero dijera lo que dijera el tenia razón, por que yo se lo había ocultado, cuando le mencione lo de las noches que pasamos juntos el cambio de tema, no quería oír hablar de ellas era evidente, también me dijo que no me obligaría a hacer algo que yo no quisiera, que se suponía que quería decir con eso, que pasaba de el bebe por mucho que dijera, eso me dolía profundamente, pero no dejaría que nadie lo notara, tenia que sacar a mi hijo a delante. Primero tenia que superar el embarazo, el cual se me había puesto algo complicado, no podía permitir perderlo, le quería demasiado a pesar de todo. No había nacido y ya había llenado mi vida de alegría, no iba a dejar que alguien me la quitara. Dejaría que Edward decidiese que hacer, si estar presente en la vida de su hijo o desaparecer de ella, era lo justo yo había decidido tenerlo, pero el no estaba obligado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Estas despierta?- pregunto Alice.

-Si, pasa- ella entro y se sentó en mi cama a mi lado.

-Nos diste un buen susto- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios pero con un deje de preocupación en los ojos- no lo vuelvas hacer.

-Tranquila, no fue por gusto- dije riendo un poco- Yo quería contártelo, pero…- me detuvo.

-Lo se, temías mi reacción de que fuese Edward- ella negó con la cabeza- mira yo riño a mi hermano por estar con todas, pero ahora me cuadra todo.

- No Alice, yo quería decírtelo, pero… no sabia como sin que se enterase…- enmudecí de pronto, no sabia si Edward se lo había contado o si quería contarlo.

-Edward- completo mi frase.

-¿Te lo a dicho él?- pregunte sorprendida.

-No, pero por su reacción al decirlo Rose a los médicos, lo supe inmediatamente.

-¿Estas enfadada por no decirte nada?- pregunte bajando la mirada, me sentía mal por no decirlo lo que ocurrió con Edward.

-¿Estas de broma? Boy a ser tía- comenzó a gritar y a dar palmas de alegría. Se me había olvidado que era tan efusiva- lo llevare a pasera, le comprare vestiditos, le regalare dulces, le mimare cuando tu le riñas…- estaba ilusionada en un momento y

haciendo planes, yo empecé a reírme por su espontánea reacción.

-para para, que todavía no a nacido y ya me lo estas malcriando- dije riendo.

-Ya, pero no puedo esperar, me hace tan feliz. Y ahora dime ¿Qué va a pasar entre mi hermano y tu?- deje de sonreír de pronto.

-¿Qué va a pasar de que?- pregunte haciéndome la despistada.

-¿Qué si vais a estar juntos ahora?- insistió.

-Pues no lo creo, tampoco se si quiere a este bebe y como es lógico no estaré con el por obligación, no quiero que este conmigo por el bebe si le quiere puede hacer de padre pero no es necesario que este conmigo- aunque en mi mente hubiera una bonita imagen de los dos juntos y nuestro hijo, pero esto lo mencionaría- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Si te comprendo, pero me da que mi hermano te quiere

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte extrañada.

-Si mis cuentas no fallan, esto sucedió durante el viaje a las cabañas de Denali ¿Verdad?- dijo en plan sherlok.

-Si, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-En ese viaje el estaba feliz, pero ausente. Te quiere, el estaba molesto con Noelia y no quiero decir cuando la dejo, me refiero que jamás a estado de esa forma con otra chica. También me encaja que desde el día que llegaste o mas bien que os conocisteis el a reducido sus conquistas- al decir lo ultimo se rió entre dientes, como si no se lo creyese.

-Eso no quiere decir nada.

-Si ¿Por qué si no se habría quedado aquí toda la noche?- eso me sorprendió, debía sentirse muy culpable- conozco a mi hermano muy bien y se que te quiere- en ese momento entro un doctor, cuando alce la vista para verle me di cuenta que era el doctor Cullen, el padre de Alice y de Edward. Alice se levanto de la cama le dio un beso a su padre- bueno yo me marcho, luego nos vemos Bella- y se marcho sin darme tiempo a despedirme. Al doctor Cullen solo le había visto un par de veces, pero suficiente para darme cuenta que era un gran hombre y que adoraba a su familia.

-Buenos días señorita Swan ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?- me dijo cuando nos quedamos a solas.

-Bien, pero llámame Bella- el me sonrió.

-De acuerdo, entonces tu llámame Carlisle- reviso unos papeles que traía un momento y después volvió a mirarme- los análisis están bien, bueno sin contar tu tensión tan inestable.

-Es lo mismo que me dijeron los médicos de Phoenix- el asintió- Perdona ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro niña- dejo los mi papeles en la mesita que había a mi derecha y se sentó al borde de mi cama- supongo que querrás hablarme de mi nieto ¿verdad?

-¿Lo sabes?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Si, me lo a contado Edward para decir verdad el me pidió que viniera a revisarte personalmente- dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna- se preocupa por ti- eso me pillo de sorpresa, debía de sentirse culpable- ¿Y que querías hablar?

-Para si me puedes dar el alta, no quiero pasar aquí un día mas- tuve bastante en Phoenix como para repetir. El se echo a reír.

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero si te quiero hacer pruebas- después se puso serio- ¿Era eso lo que me querías decir?

-En realidad quería contártelo, por que creo que tienes opinión en esto, pero veo que se me han adelantado- me tomo la mano con cuidado para no mover la vía.

-Yo estaré encantado de ser el abuelo de esa criaturita y estoy seguro que mi mujer va a saltar de alegría, pero lo importante sois vosotros, tendréis que hablarlo- eso me dejo pasmada, al parecer estaba mas informado de lo que yo creía. Acababa de confirmar que era una persona muy comprensiva, no me pregunto nada- ahora iré a hacerte unas pruebas y te marcharas a casa, ya te daré yo los resultados.

-Gracias por todo- el asintió, me sonrió y se marcho.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en la sala de espera durmiendo en una mala postura, los chicos se había ido a dormir, pero yo me había quedado, no quería marcharme y dejarla sola. Me senté en la silla y me quede mirando fijamente el techo, mientras recordaba mi conversación con Bella, ella ahí tumbada en la cama. Cuando llegaron mis amigos de nuevo no me di cuenta hasta que Jasper me toco el hombro.

-Hola chicos, habéis venido pronto- les dije saliendo de mis propios pensamientos.

-Es que queríamos estar con ella igual que tu- dijo Alice con su vocecilla de duende- ¿Sabes si esta despierta?

-No se nada- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Vale, pues yo voy a probar si me dejan pasar.

-Voy fuera a que me de un poco el aire- me levante y salí por la puerta de cristal que daba a una pequeña terraza. Una vez fuera saque mi móvil y marque el numero que tan bien me sabia.

-¿Diga?- contesto mi padre al segundo toque.

-Soy Edward.

-Hola hijo ¿Pasa algo? Te noto la voz cascada- siempre me notaba cuando me ocurría algo, desde bien pequeño.

-¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy entrando a forks, voy para casa- _estupendo_ pensé.

-Puedes venir al hospital, quiero hablar contigo.

-Si claro, llegare en cinco minutos.

-Gracias- y colgué a esperar que viniera, me pase dentro con los demás para que me viera.

Al pasar los cinco minutos mi padre apareció ante nosotros, llevaba su maletín negro en la mano derecha y una chaqueta en la izquierda.

-Hola chicos- saludo al llegar, parecía preocupado- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? ¿Y Alice?

-Es Bella- dije acercándome a el- ¿Podemos ir a tu despacho?

-Si claro, vamos- nos dirigimos a su despacho que se encontraba al otro lado de un largísimo pasillo. Mi padre dejo su chaqueta en una percha y su maletín encima de su escritorio, después se sentó y yo en una silla enfrene a la suya- ¿Qué ocurre Edward?

-Es Bella, esta embarazada- dije de sopetón, no sabia si podría decirlo de manera mas suave.

-Y es tuyo ¿verdad¿- eso no lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- pregunte sorprendido.

-Pues por que me as traído aquí para hablar a solas- olvidaba que mi padre era muy observador y la mayoría de las veces adivinaba las cosas.

-Si es mío, lo siento papa fui un irresponsable- alzo una mano para que me callara.

-Mira Edward tu no eres irresponsable, que a pasado pues no pasa nada, a no ser que ella…- sabia lo que quería decir y me apresure a contestar antes de que terminara la frase.

-Ella quiere tenerlo y yo...- dude un momento- yo la quiero a ella, pero fui un entupido.

-Edward, si tu la quieres tienes que luchar por ella, demuéstrale que la quieres y pídele perdón- era sabio si, pero no conocía a Bella.

-Lo e intentado, pero no quiere ni escucharme, anoche le dije que teníamos que hablar, supongo que pensara que es del bebe, pero a mi el niño mientras sea con ella no me importa, creo que ya lo quiero.

-Abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa- si te hace feliz yo no te lo impediré ¿Sabes que a dicho la familia de ella?

-Papa ella no tiene familia, sus padres murieron antes de mudarse aquí. Supongo que su familia somos sus amigos y su… nuestro hijo- mi padre sonrió al oír esas dos ultimas palabras.

-Edward si la quieres haz todo lo posible yo no te puedo decir como, ya no eres un niño y siempre as sabido lo que querías- se levanto y me apoyo una mano en el hombro- A por ella si la quieres no pienses en los demás hijo, solo en tu felicidad.

-Gracias papa. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si claro, ¿De que se trata?- pregunto con su mano aun en mi.

-¿Podrías revisarla, no es que no me fíe de tus compañeros si no que estaría mas tranquilo.

-Aun que no me lo pidieras lo haría igualmente, quiero un nieto bien sano- sonrió y salio del despacho dejándome ahí solo.

* * *

bueno bueno. q opinais??

besoss


	22. Chapter 22

**AMIGOS**

**POV. BELLA.**

Esa misma tarde me dieron el alta, gracias a Carlisle, los chicos me llevaron a casa para descansar, me subí a mi cuarto, obligada por Emmett y Jasper, no permitían que hiciese nada, Alice se pasaba cada cinco minutos por mi cuarto para ofrecerme comida, con la excusa de que tenia que comer por dos, a mi eso me exasperaba. La única que sabia lo que de verdad quería era Rosalie, por eso me dejaba tranquila y la oía reñir a los demás cuando intentaban darme atenciones, quería tranquilidad, pero ellos se empeñaban en no dármela. No me molestaba tanto pues sabia que lo único que querían era ayudarme. Edward también vino con nosotros, sabia que teníamos una conversación pendiente, pero con tanto jaleo no podíamos hablar. Ya era tarde, en la ventana de mi dormitorio no se veía nada más que la luz de la luna, difuminada por una lleve capa de nubes. Tocaron a la puerta, creí que seria Alice de nuevo pero me equivoque.

-¿Te has dormido?- me pregunto Rosalie en voz bajita.

-No, pasa- dije sentando me en la cama.

-Venia a decirte que nos marchamos, o mas bien a decirte que e conseguido convencerlos para que se vayan- se rió y yo con ella- no enserio estaban planeando acampar en tu salón.

-No por favor la hogueras no van con la decoración- dije bromeando ambas reímos de nuevo.

-Cierto, pero no creo que eso importase mucho tratándose de Emmett de seguro que los muebles harían la función de leña.

-Oh no, sácale de aquí inmediatamente- dije con horror fingido.

-Bueno, nos marchamos, si necesitas algo me puedo quedar- dijo sonriendo.

-No, no hace falta que te quedes, pero gracias por todo.

-No es nada, además que sepas que Alice no va a ser la única que va a mimar a esa personita- después se marcho sin dejarme responderle.

Cuando estuve segura de que todos se habían marchado baje al salón, encendí la luz y me puse a ver la tele, había dormido mucho durante el día y no tenia sueño. En la tele estaban pasando una película de Romeo y Julieta, como no había otra cosa me puse a verla. No llevaba ni un cuarto de hora de película cuando sonó el timbre. _Alice_ pensé, me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando la abrí ahí estaba, pero no era Alice como yo pensé.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Te vas a enfriar como sales así a la puerta- dijo señalando mi pijama de pantalón corto y tirantes finos en colores pasteles- y encima descalza- dijo mirando al suelo.

-He salido así por que no esperaba visitas. Vamos entra- cuando paso cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos los dos al salón, el iba delante de mi, cuando llego se quedo quieto de pie, yo me senté en el sofá- siéntate si quieres- parecía nervioso, pero se sentó- ¿Y ahora dime que te trae por aquí a estas horas?

-Quería hablar contigo- dijo sin mirarme.

-Podrías haber venido mañana después de clase, mañana tienes clase y ya es tarde- vale estábamos esquivando el tema, pero creo que los dos teníamos miedo de en lo que pudiera desembocar esto.

-Cualquiera puede hablar con el "equipo medico" que te rodea- ambos nos reímos levemente, obviamente se refería a Emmett, Alice y Jasper- pero en fin son buena gente y lo hacen por que te quieren.

-Si lo se, es cierto eso hay amores que matan- reímos ambos entre dientes, unas risas incomodas, ya iba siendo la hora de quitarnos esto de encima.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Cuando Alice y yo llegamos a casa, me sentía impotente, yo ahí en mi casa rodeado de mi familia y Bella allí sola, Alice noto mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?- me pregunto sujetándome del brazo para que no me subiera a mi cuarto, odiaba contar mis problemas a mi hermana.

-Nada- intente escapar, pero ay que ver que insistente es esta niña.

-Es por ella ¿Verdad?-insistente y observadora, eso no se le podía negar-La quieres- eso no era una pregunta si no una confirmación-Habla con ella, díselo.

-Eso es fácil decirlo, tu no has metido la pata, yo si y bien hondo.

-Pide perdón, Bella es muy buena chica y no vas a encontrar a otra mejor, además lleva a tu hijo.

-si pero…

-Pero nada, edward, habla con ella, tu has metido la pata, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, pero si yo te perdono por tus cabezonerías, ella también lo hará- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si fuera obvio.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunte, algo esperanzado, ella sabia hacerme sentir mejor.

-Pues claro- y me abrazo, cuando me separe de ella me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta de la calle.

-¿Adonde vas?- me pregunto Alice antes de que llegara a la puerta.

-A ver a Bella- conteste volviendo mi cara ligeramente.

-¿Ahora? Pero si estará durmiendo- dijo ella levantando un poco la voz.

-Conociéndola, seguro que se a levantado nada mas marcharnos, se a pasado el día en su cuarto durmiendo, así que…- Alice me interrumpió.

-Por su bien que eso no sea cierto y que siga descansando en su cuarto, si no ya me encargare yo de atarla a la cama- yo me reí y salí por la puerta camino de mi coche.

Conduje en la oscuridad del camino hasta que llegue al pueblo, levemente iluminado por la luz de las farolas. Al llegar a casa de Bella pude comprobar que yo tenia razón, en la ventana del salón se veía luz. Aparque frente a la casa y me dirigí a la puerta, respire profundamente antes de llamar, no sabia que le diría, _ya se me ocurrirá_ pensé para mi mismo y llame a la puerta, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió. Ahí estaba vestida con un breve pijama.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- pregunto al verme, parecía sorprendida.

-Te vas a enfriar como sales así a la puerta- dije señalando su cuerpo, estaba muy sexy, pero me preocupaba mas su salud- y encima descalza- añadí cuando fije mi vista en sus pies.

-He salido así por que no esperaba visitas. Vamos entra- entre y ella cerro la puerta a mi espalda, camine hacia el salón y cuando llegue me quede de pie- siéntate si quieres- estaba algo nervioso no sabia que hacer, pero me senté- ¿Y ahora dime que te trae por aquí a estas horas?

-Quería hablar contigo- dije mirando a la lejanía.

-Podrías haber venido mañana después de clase, mañana tienes clase y ya es tarde- me dijo ella, si era cierto mañana tenia que madrugar pero no me importaba.

-Cualquiera puede hablar, con el "equipo medico" que te rodea- dije riendo refiriéndome a mi hermana, Jasper y Emmet, Rose era la única que se comportaba normal, por que yo no daba pie con bola- pero en fin son buena gente y lo hacen por que te quieren.

-Si lo se, es cierto eso hay amores que matan- los dos reímos incómodos, _amores que matan_ yo iba a morir si no estaba con ella.

-Oye Bella- dudaba, pero podía aplazar mas el tema- ¿Estas segura de que estas preparada para esto?- pregunte, luego me di cuenta que había sonado como si yo no lo estuviera o no quisiera, claro así fue como lo too ella se noto en su cara al mirarme.

-Mira Edward, yo estoy preparada, quiero al bebe, pero no te voy a obligar a nada, es tu vida y mereces ser feliz a tu manera sin nadie que te obligue a nada- quise interrumpirla pero alzo una mano para detenerme- Déjame terminar. No te obligo hacer de padre ni mucho menos, el que yo tenga el bebe no tiene por que afectar tu vida.

-Bella, yo no te he preguntado eso por que yo no quiera el bebe. Yo quiero a ese bebe, le amo casi tanto como a ti- ella abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa. Le había dicho que le amaba y me había salido sin darme cuenta- quiero ser el padre de ese niño, es mas estoy deseando de jugar con mí pequeña Bella- sonreí ante la idea.

-No se si será niño o niña, es muy pronto, pero lo que si se es que no le pondré Bella a mi hija- yo me reí.

-Baya la primera discusión sobre el nombre- me reí de nuevo esperaba que ella lo hiciera, pero no lo hizo- Bella se que e hecho muchas cosas mal y necesito que me perdones.

-Ed yo te perdono y también te pido perdón por no decírtelo antes, tenia planeado decírtelo hoy en la tarde.

-Lo se hable con Rosalie, también se que no me lo dijiste antes por… Noelia- escupí el nombre, era como una maldición-Yo no te tengo que perdonar nada. Necesito tu perdón y que estemos juntos. Te quiero.

-Yo te perdono, pero no puedo estar contigo, tu veras al niño por supuesto y será todos los días te lo prometo, pero yo no se si puedo estar contigo, somos muy distintos.

-¿Con somos muy distintos te refieres a que no te fías de mi?- dije, ere normal, en cuanto se marcho a Phoenix yo pensé mal y me fui a los brazos de otra mujer.

-No, yo no…- la detuve.

-Si no importa, solo permíteme demostrarte que te quiero, que quiero estar a tu lado. Volveré a hacer que confíes en mi- me hacer que a ella y la abrace- cueste lo que cueste volverás a confiar en mi, te lo demostrare aunque me cueste la vida- le susurre en el oído- dime que me dejas estar a tu lado para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

-Puedes estar a mi lado, pero solo como un amigo, después ya se vera.

-Con eso me conformo, por que veras que te quiero- le di un beso en la mejilla, me aparte de ella para mirarle a la cara- y ahora dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, bueno cansada de contestar siempre esa pregunta, de cada siete palabras que mencionaba Alice, ocho eran esas- me reí- llega a ser muy insistente, pero se preocupa, no le puedo reprochar nada.

-Ella es así, siempre preocupado por la gente- acerque mi mano a su barriga, pero sin tocarla- ¿Puedo?- pregunte dudando, ella cogió mi mano y la acerco- que fuerte y pensar que ahí dentro hay un hijo mío- la mire a los ojos y rectifique. Nuestro- ella no dijo nada, solo me miraba los ojos, después desvió la mira da y me quito la mano, se levanto- ¿Dónde vas?

-A la cocina, se me a antojado yogurt- después se echo a reír.

-Espera, yo te lo traigo, se supone que es le trabajo de los padres ¿No?

-No hace falta, además no sabes de que sabor lo quiero- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, yo la seguí.

-Al menos permíteme acompañarte- no dijo nada, cuando entro a la cocina fue derecha a la nevera.

-¿Quieres?- me ofreció un yogurt de limón.

-No gracias- cogió una cuchara y se sentó en una silla.

-Te puedes sentar si quieres- le hice caso y me senté.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, pero ninguna tenía nada que ver con la conversación que habíamos mantenido antes, se termino el yogurt y volvimos al salón, le pregunte que estaba haciendo antes como dijo que ver una película le dije que la volviera a poner y la vimos un ratito hasta que me di cuenta que era tardísimo.

-Será mejor que me baya, si no mañana Alice va a necesitar un cubo con agua y hielo para despertarme.

-Claro, te acompaño a la puerta- dijo poniéndose en pie al tiempo que yo.

-No hace falta, te vas a enfriar así vestida.

-Solo estoy embarazada no me estoy muriendo- echo a andar a la puerta, la seguí.

-Nos vemos mañana- le dije.

-Si, bueno si Alice me deja salir de mi habitación- yo me reí.

-Bueno eso tiene arreglo, le diré que quiero hablar contigo a solas y seguro que no aparece por aquí, así podrás estar un ratito sola- dije sonriendo.

-Baya pues eso si que te lo agradecería, solo un rato por la tarde para no encerrarme, es tentador- después se echo a reír.

-Bueno princesa, me voy a casa a dormir que si no mañana no me levanto- me acerque y le di otro beso en la mejilla- buena noches.

-Hasta mañana- me respondió ella, cuando le di el beso ella me lo devolvió, después me marche a casa, cuando llegue todos estaban dormidos, subí a mi cuarto, esa noche soñé con la primera vez que hice el amor con Bella, con su cuerpo junto al mío, abrazados, el sabor de sus labios. Ella era mi amor y lucharía por el.

* * *

bueno bueno. q opinais??

besoss


	23. Chapter 23

**PASEO**

**POV. BELLA.**

Habían pasado tres días desde mi salida del hospital, estaba harta de estar en casa con tanto reposo y de los exagerados cuidados de Alice, menos mal que Edward me echaba una mano con su endiablada hermana, siempre le decía que me dejara dormir, que fuese a ayudar a Rosalie. Tenia decidido ir a otro día a hablar con Carlisle, mi medico personal y abuelo de mi hijo, para pedirle si podía volver a mi rutina, o aunque solo fuera para ir a clase, por que en casa me aburría mucho. Era ya de noche, a esas horas venia Edward y me hacia compañía durante la cena, su compañía y la de rosalie me agradaban, por que no me presionaban tanto, ni me gastaban bromas como Emmett, siempre relacionadas con mi vida sexual. Había momentos en que quería besar a Edward, ere dulce y siempre me despedía con un beso en la mejilla que me emita un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y con "te quiero" susurrado por sus labios. Mi corazón me exigía que le perdonara y pero mi mente me mantenía en la realidad, recordándome el día en que llegue de Phoenix y Noelia le besaba. Me dolió mucho y mi mente me lo recordaba a cada momento en que ansiaba abrazarle, besarle y no dejarle escapar.

A la mañana siguiente, me puse a limpiar la casa, las mañanas era el único momento que podía hacer algo, porque mis enfermeros estaban en clase. Cuando termine de hacer la limpieza de toda la casa, me puse a hacerme algo de comer, comí y limpie los platos sucios. Subí al segundo piso y me fui derecha al cuarto de baño, me di una ducha relajante y me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada color verde con un escote en v. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta, me puse mi chaqueta y salí por la puerta, camino del hospital. Llevaba mucho tiempo en Forks y todavía no había encontrado un coche. En la calle hacia frío, pero no como en las semanas anteriores, lámenos había sol, algo raro en Forks.

Caminaba dando un paseo, disfrutando del día soleado y también pensando en lo furiosa que se pondría Alice cuando fuese a casa y viera que no estaba, le había dejado una copia de la llave de casa a Emmett, por si ocurría lo de la otra vez, lo de la llave fue una de las exigencias de Alice y su obsesión de cuidarme. No me percate del coche que circulaba a mi paso hasta que oí la voz que me llamaba.

-Bella- me dijo edward, yo me detuve y me acerque- ¿Dónde vas tu sola?.

-Al hospital a hablar con tu padre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto alarmado.

-Si, pero voy a consultar una cosita.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- me detuve pensándolo un momento.

-Si, claro.

-Vamos sube al coche- hice lo que me pidió, hacia mucho que no subía a ese volvo plateado, el perfume de el estaba por todas partes-¿Puedo saber que quieres consultar?

-Solo si podía ir a clase, o a trabajar, algo lo que sea o me volveré loca en mi casa- dije exasperada.

-Pero te dijeron que reposo absoluto- yo suspire, al notar la preocupación, en mi opinión algo exagera.

Ambos íbamos con la vista al frente, cuando llevábamos la mitad del camino note que me miraba, pero evite mirarle yo también, un segundo después de notar su mirada me cogió la mano, ahí si que le mire pero tenia su vista de nuevo en la carretera. Pude notar el calor que emanaba su mano sobre la mía, el contacto emitió una corriente eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo. Mi mente comenzó a imaginarse un futuro, nosotros al igual que ahora cogidos de la mano y en la parte de atrás un niño, mi hijo, de ojos verdes y sonrisa dulce, pero de pronto ahí estaba de nuevo, Noelia alejando a Edward de mi y de mi hijo, esa imagen no me gusto. Cuando quise reaccionar ya habíamos llegado al hospital y nuestras manos seguían unidas, el bajo del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta pero yo me adelante. Caminamos al interior de hospital.

-Hola, buscamos a l doctor Cullen- le dijo Edward a la recepcionista.

-Creo que esta en su despacho- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, parecía ser una mujer amable.

Al llegar al despacho, Edward llamo a la puerta y la voz de Carlisle nos invito a entrar.

-Hola chicos ¿ocurre algo?- dijo Carlisle nada mas vernos entrar al despacho.

-No, solo quería saber si puedo volver a clase, es que es un agobio estar en casa- dije con voz suplicante.

-Bueno, no se eso te estresaría y no te conviene- mi cara dejo a las claras que no me gustaba la respuesta, por lo que añadió- que tal si mañana te vienes y te hago una ecografía. hoy es que no puedo. Una vez vea como esta el bebe ya veremos si puedes volver a clase ¿Te parece bien?- eso era justo un día de encierro mas no me importaría además ya había salido para visitar el hospital.

-Vale, en toces mañana vuelvo- afirme.

-Si, vente sobre esta hora y ahora si me perdonáis me tengo que ir a una urgencia.

-Hasta mañana entonces, adiós papa- dijo Edward, seguro dijo eso para dejar claro que me acompañaría. Carlisle se marcho diciendo nos adiós con la mano, y nosotros salimos del despacho para volver al coche de Edward.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Llegamos al coche en poco tiempo, no hablamos nada en el traslado del despacho al coche, ella parecía preocupada, la verdad que yo también lo estaba, pues al día siguiente sabríamos y veríamos a nuestro bebe, deseaba que estuviera bien, ansiaba verlo aunque solo fuese a través de un monitor. Veríamos su corazoncito latir. El fruto de nuestro amor. Le abrí la puerta del coche y después entre a yo.

-No hace falte que me acompañes, no estas obligado- me dijo cuando entre al interior de mi coche.

-No me siento obligado, deseo hacerlo- le cogí la mano y con nuestras manos unidas le acaricie la mejilla- quiero estar a tu lado, porque os amo a los dos- cuando dije lo ultimo baje nuestros manos y las pose sobre su vientre- y ahora ¿Qué te parece si nos pasamos por el gimnasio?- le pregunte con las manos aun en su vientre.

-Será lo mejor. De todas formas tu hermana me matara- dijo lo ultimo con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, aun que tratándose de alice podría ser cualquier cosa.

-Por salir de casa- comencé a reírme.

-No te preocupes, le diré que es culpa mía y que era para ver a mí padre, seguro que no te dirá nada- aun reía mientras le decía esto. Muy a mi pesar retire mi mano de la suya, arranque el motor y me dispuse a conducir al gimnasio. Hablamos y reímos durante el viaje. Al llegar se encontraban todos allí. Bella entro primera, Alice que no me había visto se acerco a ella y empezó a reñirla.

-En que pensabas, no te das cuenta que estábamos pero…- cuando me vio entrar tras ella se detuvo en el acto- hola edward- me saludo con una enorme sonrisa mientras me miraba y después a Bella-¿Estaban juntos?- pregunto con su luminosa sonrisa, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett también sonreían.

-Si venimos de hablar con papa- le dije a Edward, se les borraron las sonrisas de una, por lo que continué, sabia que se debían de preocupar- queríamos consultar si Bella puede volver a clase, y nos a dicho que mañana le hará una ecografía para saber si todo esta bien y ya vería si le deja ir a clase.

-AHHHH- grito Alice- mi sobrinito será visto mañana, bueno lo que hay de el- después empezó a hablar con Rosalie y Bella sobre ir a mirar ropa d bebe para cuando pasaran unos meses y supiéramos el sexo i a comprar lo que ya habían visto. Yo puse cara de mortal aburrimiento y los chicos me hicieron señas de que les acompañara, no lo pensé ni dos veces, mi hermana era muy efusiva con esas cosas.

Fuimos a la piscina a darnos un chapuzón, al llegar solo había tres chicos del pueblo, Mike, Tyler y Eric, al llegar los saludamos. Mike me miraba raro, claro debía de ser por lo de Noelia, aun que en mi opinión le estaba agradecido así que le sonreí, nadamos un ratito y luego nos pusimos hacer el bestia, ellos se apuntaron a hacer un poco el tonto con nosotros.

-Me tengo que ir, me espera mi madre para quedarme en la tienda- salio del agua y se fue a los vestuarios.

-Será tonto, se a dejado la bolsa, solo se a dejado el móvil en el banquito de ahí- dijo Eric riendo y señalando a un banquito que había al lado de la puerta.

Pasaron como diez minutos cuando oímos unas voces acercarse a la piscina, Mike se había dejado la puerta abierta. Bella apareció por la puerta, parecía incomoda, me pregunte por que seria, hasta que llego Mike detrás de ella, Mike cogió su móvil y después ando los dos paso que los separaban, la agarro del brazo y le dio la vuelta para obligarla a mirarle, empezó a hablarle lo suficientemente bajo para que nonos enterásemos. Mi cuerpo se lleno de ira, ella intento soltarse el brazo de forma sutil, pero el parecía sujetarla con la suficiente fuerza para que no se soltara, con la otra mano le acaricio el rostro, yo no podía mas, nade hasta que llegue a la otra orilla y salí del agua.

-Mike, no voy a salir contigo, tu estas con Noelia y la verdad no me apetece enfrentarme con ella- le decía Bella mientras yo me acercaba, ellos no me vieron acercarme.

-Joder, tu eres una zorra, primero me tonteas y ahora me rechazas ¿Tu de que va?- le decía el despechado, yo m enfade mas al oír esas palabras. Era consciente que los ojos de mis amigos estaban clavados en mi espalda.

-Yo a ti tontearte- soltó una risita- solo fue para demostrar algo y al parecer teníamos razón, siento que te haya dado falsas esperanzas, yo dije que no era buena idea…-Bella se detuvo, parecía pesar para si misma.

-¿Qué? Eres una zorra, como te atreves niñata a utilizarme, ¿sabes como se les llama a las de tu clase? Putas y calienta po…- no termino la frase, por que mi ira venció y lo arroje al agua.

-Vas a ir a insultar a otra, como por ejemplo a Noelia- le grite enfadado- ¿Estas bien?- me gire a mirar a Bella mientras le preguntaba, ella se sobaba el brazo que el le agarraba, debió de haberle echo daño. Me enfade mas y volví a mirar a Mike- que no te vea cerca de ella ¿Me has entendido?- me di la vuelta cogiendo a Bella y la saque de la piscina.

-Gracias, pero no hacia falta que lo tirases al agua vestido- si eso había hecho, tirarlo vestido.

-Bella te estaba haciendo daño y si miento enseñaba el brazo- la mire y me di cuenta que ya no llevaba la chaqueta, su camiseta verde se le ajustaba al cuerpo, me di cuenta que su vientre tenia un poquito de forma, a partir de ahora se notaria, por que ya estaba de unos tres meses.

-No me a hecho tanto daño- dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bella e visto como te sujetaba- me detuve en la puerta del vestuario la gire para que me mirase de frente y apoye mis manos en cada uno de sus hombros- no me gusta que te trate así ni el ni nadie, no permitiré que nadie te… os lastime- me hubiera gustado abrazarla, pero estaba mojado- me cambio y te llevo a casa, ya has tenido bastante por hoy ¿vale?- ella asintió, baje mimbrada de la suya y antes de soltarla vi su escote asomas por la v de su camiseta. Me pase al vestuario, me cambie y la lleve a casa, pero antes nos despedimos de todos, al parecer Mike y los otros dos se habían ido cuando yo me estaba cambiando.

* * *

bueno bueno. q opinais??

besoss


	24. Chapter 24

**ECOGRAFIA**

**POV. BELLA.**

Lo ocurrido con Mike me dejo algo mal, pues el pobre se había hecho ilusiones, aunque se suponía que estaba con Noelia, estaba claro que el era como ella, bueno y como todos los chicos por que Edward también se fue con ella. Pero me impresiono como me defendió ante Mike, el cual me dejo el brazo marcado. Edward me llevo a casa, no hablamos mucho en el camino.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le pregunte cuando llegamos a mi casa.

-¿Seguro? ¿No estas enfadada?- me pregunto, seguro que seria por lo de Mike, debería estarlo, pero la verdad es que me gusto como me defendió.

-No, además debes tener hambre. Vamos pasa- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa para que supiera que era enserio.

-Bueno la verdad tengo mucha hambre, pero me quedare solo si yo preparo la cena, tu debes descansar – le sonreí de nuevo.

- Esta bien- asentí- pero que sea algo rico- agregue enarcando una ceja.

- Eso te lo aseguro- me eche a reír, por que entre sus talentos no estaba precisamente la cocina.

Pasamos la cena riendo, me dejo impresionada con su tortilla española, quien iba a decir que sabia cocinar algo. Cuando probé su comida se me vino a la mente una escena, nosotros cocinando juntos y nuestro hijo jugando y riendo.

-¿Quién iba a decir que el seximbol de Edward sabia cocinar algo?- dije riendo.

-¿Me consideras un seximbol?- se rió, yo no pensaba contestar a eso, aun que seria un si rotundo- Bueno pues este chico sexy también sabe fregar los platos- dijo levantándose dirigiéndose al fregador.

-No, deja ya lo hago yo- deje levantándome, cuando llegue a donde estaba el me cogió de los hombros y me miro a los ojos

-Por favor Bella, mi padre aun no te a dicho que dejes el reposo- me bajo una mano al vientre- y de verdad no quiero que os pase nada- yo suspire.

-Esto no me va a matar- dije rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, por si acaso, así que niña siéntate y déjame a mi- dijo fingiendo un tono severo, suspire resignada y me senté de nuevo, el me sonrió- así me gusta, que seas obediente.

Termino en muy poco tiempo, lo pase genial con el, no quería que se marchara, así que mientras se secaba las manos le pregunté:

-¿Te apetece que veamos una película?- el se me quedo mirando y pareció que en sus ojos se iluminaba algo.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, tu eliges- dije levantándome. Fuimos al salón y se puso a mirar las películas que tenia en una estantería yo me senté en el sofá.

-¿Qué te parece esta? como si fuera la primera vez- dijo mostrando el titulo, una película de comedia romántica.

-Como quieras- puso la película en el DVD y se sentó a mi lado. Me levante.

-¿A dónde vas?- parecía triste o molesto.

-Boy a por una manta, por si nos da frió- eso pareció relajarlo, cuando volví me senté de nuevo a su lado y puse la manta sobre los dos, el me miro, no dijo nada y pulso el botón del play.

-Gracias- me dijo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte confusa.

-Por todo, por esta noche, por dejarme volver a acercarme a ti…- se detuvo un momento- por existir- no supe que decir, seguimos viendo la película, de vez en cuando hacíamos algún comentario y reíamos. En una parte de la película: "Cuando el hermano de Lucy (la chica de la película) y Henry (el chico de la película) van pasando por el cobertizo, y oyen a Lucy cantar mientras pinta entonces Henry dice: "Se ve muy feliz, canta hermoso" y el hermano le dice: "la verdad, canta como si fuera un gato peleando por pescado" yo hice un comentario.

-El hermano tiene razón, hay que ver el amor aparte de ciego es sordo- comente, Edward comenzó a reír mucho, no tuvo tanta gracia como para que estallara así- No tienen tanta gracia- le dije, pero el sequía riendo. De una cayo hacia un lado apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas, volvió la cabeza hacia mi vientre, yo le mire sorprendida.

-Pequeña Bella no hagas caso al comentario que acaba de hacer tu madre, ellas es algo sarcástica a veces- dijo dejando de reír y susurrando, yo le mire todo el tiempo. Le dio un beso a mi vientre que ya tenia una ligera forma abultada.

-¿Pequeña Bella? No la llamare Bella si es niña, además creo que será niño- el me miro a los ojos mientras hablaba, perdí un poco la razón al ver esos ojos verdes brillando- veamos la película y dejemos el nombre para cuando se sepa que es.

-Estoy de acuerdo- se dio la vuelta ya que estaba retorcido hacia mi, fue a levantarse pero antes de que lo hiciera pase mis manos por su pelo, se quedo quieto mirando hacia la pantalla de televisión.

-No te as peinado, mira que pelos- le dije riendo un poco, me encantaba tenerle ahí.

-No, es que no en la taquilla del gimnasio no tengo ningún peine, no me acuerdo nunca de llevarme uno- reímos los dos bajito, yo no deje de acariciar su cabello, no quería que se levantara, quería tenerlo ahí para siempre.

La película termino, pero el no se movió, no habíamos hablado mas, me incline hacia para acercarme a su rostro, estaba tranquilo, se había dormido, me incline mas y le di un beso en la mejilla. No quise despertarlo, era como un ángel. Apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y deje a mi mente vagar por lo que habíamos hecho hoy, lo rememore todo, desde que nos encontramos en la calle hasta ese momento. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en mi cuarto y el reloj de la mesilla marcaban las doce menos cuarto del medio día. No recordaba haber llegado ahí. Me incorpore en la cama y mire a mi alrededor, parecía un sueño tan real, me desilusione un momento, hasta que vi en la almohada una nota de papel.

_Bella, perdona por hacerte dormir en el sofá y en esa postura._

_Me desperté pronto y te traje a tu cuarto, no te despertases por lo que debes estar confusa._

_Hoy cuando salga del instituto iré a buscarte pera ir a ver a mi padre._

_Descansa y nada de esfuerzos, hazlo por mi._

_Un beso, te quiero mi niña._

**POV. EDWARD.**

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue la pantalla plana del salón de Bella, me gire y la vi, estaba dormida en una mala postura por que yo estaba en su regazo, me levante para despertarla y que fuera a su cuarto, pero se le veía cansada así que la levante con cuidado, ella no se despertó. Su cabeza rodó hacia mi cuello y sentí su respiración en la piel de mi cuello, sentía un agradable cosquilleo. Ascendí las escaleras acompasando mis movimientos para no despertarla, no pesaba nada parecía una pluma. La tumbe en su cama con cuidado y la tape, en su escritorio vi papel y un bolígrafo, los cogí y le deje una nota.

Llegue a casa y pase a al baño para darme una ducha, por que debía ir al instituto. Cuando termine de ducharme y vestirme alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Si?- pregunte.

-Soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Alice.

-Claro- ella entro- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde has dormido?- me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa, no se por que lo pregunto si ya lo sabia.

-En casa de Bella- ella empezó a hacer los gestos que hace cuando se emociona, es decir taparse la boca para no chillar y ponerse a saltar, diciendo lo que sea que la emocione sofocándolo con la mano- vimos una película y nos dormimos en el sofá- dije antes de que empezara con los saltitos, me ponía de los nervios con eso- no paso nada de lo que piense esa cabeza alocada tuya.

-Bueno pero no se tardara mucho- dijo riendo- total, hay ciertas veces en las que habéis tenido algún acercamiento- soltó una risita- sino no estaríamos esperando a cierta personita- seguía riendo- y se suele decir que donde hubo fuego quedad ascuas- después salio de mi cuarto, dando saltitos como las niñas pequeñas.

En el instituto todo se me pasó muy lento, deseaba salir de allí para acompañar a Bella a la ecografía, acompañarla y estar con ella. En cuanto sonó el timbre acuciando el final de la jornada salí corriendo literalmente hacia mi coche. A casa de Bella tarde muy poco en llegar.

-¿Lista?- le pregunte cuando me abrió la puerta.

-Si vamos- cerro la puerta y nos encaminamos de vuelta a mi coche- No debiste subirme a mi cuarto anoche podrías haberte hecho daño- me dijo cuando nos subimos los dos al coche, yo me reí un poco- ¿De que te ríes?- pregunto confusa.

-Pues con lo que pesas dudo que me haga daño, eres como una pluma- encendí el motor, pero antes de ponernos en marcha añadí- Pesas poco, deberías comer mas, recuerda que ahora debes comer por dos, no quiero que os enferméis los dos.

-Eres como Alice, como el hambre que tengo- dijo molesta- además hay veces que este pequeño no me deja retener nada en el estomago.

-Pues eso no esta bien- dije retirando mi mano del volanta para posarla en el vientre de Bella- debes dejar que entre el alimento para que tu y tu mama estéis bien- dije dirigiéndome al bebe.

-Será que te va hacer caso- rió Bella.

-Si es igual de cabezota que tu, seguro que no- retire mi mano para ponerla de nuevo en el volante.

-Pues como sea como tu y también sea niña vas a tener que tener cuidadito, o cuando sea mayor te vas a tener que ocupar de ciertos admiradores- me reí por la imagen que se creo en mi mente y para ser sincero no me gusto nada.

Al llegar al hospital fuimos derechos al despacho, por que sabíamos que mi padre nos esperaría allí. Toque a la puerta

-Pasar- respondió mi padre desde dentro.

-Hola- dijimos los dos a la vez al entrar.

-¿Cómo estáis chicos?- pregunto andando hacia nosotros, al parecer estaba de pie antes de que pasásemos- bueno chicos seguirme, vayamos a la consulta para hacer la ecografía- salio por la puerta y nosotros le seguimos, el trayecto no fue nada largo. La sala era como todas las del hospital, igual de frías- Bella túmbate en la camilla y tu Edward ¿Te quedaras o saldrás?

-Depende- mire a Bella, estaba nerviosa, se notaba por que no había hablado desde que saludo a mi padre.

-Quédate si quieres, no me importa- yo sentí, Bella se tumbo en la camilla que estaba al lado del monitor.

-Súbete la blusa, ahora vengo- mi padre salio por la puerta pero ella hizo lo k le pidio. Estaba nerviosa, se mordía el labio inferior.

-Tranquila- le dije cogiendo su mano- todo va a estar bien ya lo veras.

-Es fácil decirlo.

-Veras como si- fui a soltar su mano, no quería atosigarla, pero ella me la retuvo. Me miro a los ojos.

-No me sueltes, por favor.

-Nunca- le susurre u lleve el dorso de su mano a mi labios para darle un beso.

-Bueno chicos, veamos como esta este bebe- dijo mi padre al entrar, su tono de voz era dulce. Se acerco a una mesa con instrumental, se puso unos guantes de goma y se acerco a Bella con un bote en la mano- este gel esta algo frío- dijo encendiendo el aparato y después le puso a Bella ese gel en el vientre- mirar aquí- señalo mi padre el monitor, no se veía nada estaba negro. Acerco el aparatito al vientre y apareció algo, una imagen que latía, debió de ser el corazón de mi pequeño- ¡baya!- exclamo mi padre, pensando en lo peor de apreté la mano a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bella asustada.

-No es nada malo tranquila es algo que no esperaba- mi padre señalo de nuevo el monitor, justo en un punto que latía mas intensamente- este es un corazón, tiene mucha fuerza, normal en la gestación en la que estas.

-¿Si es normal por que as dicho baya?- pregunte nervioso yo también.

-Por que este punto- señalo en otro lado del monitor- hay otro corazón.

-¿¡Que!?- preguntamos los dos a la vez.

-No es un bebe Bella traes dos- mi re a Bella, tenia los ojos llorosos y yo… yo me sentí lleno de dicha, no me lo podía creer. Mi padre le limpio el gel a Bella- los bebes están bien, iré a hacerte una copia de la ecografía- mi padre se quito los guante y antes se salir por la puerta s volvió- Bella ¿Te importa si hago una copia para mi mujer? Me pidió que te lo preguntara.

-Claro, las que necesite- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Gracias- Bella asintió y mi padre se marcho.

-Gemelos- susurro Bella- gemelos. No pensé en la posibilidad.

-¿Qué?- pregunte extrañado, _¿acaso no quiere dos? _Me pregunte mentalmente.

-Nada- se toco el vientre y se bajo después la camiseta. Estaba pensativa, yo no dije nada, estuvimos en silencio asta que llego mi padre de nuevo-¿Cómo están?- le nada mas verlo aparecer.

-Están bien, pero nada de esfuerzos excesivos, te permito ir a clase, pero si tan solo tiene un poco de malestar, el más mínimo mareo o nausea quédate en casa ¿Entendido?- ella asintió, pero aun estaba pensativa.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- pregunte a mi padre mientras ayudaba a Bella a que se sentara.

-Si claro, tomar esto- nos dio dos copias de la ecografía.

Nos despedimos de mi padre y fuimos al gimnasio para dar la noticia, si no lo hacíamos seguro que Alice me mataba nada mas verme en casa. La noticia les llego con alegría, al parecer se habían estado peleando por ser los padrinos, cosa de la que ni yo ni Bella teníamos constancia, ahora podrían ser los cuatro. Después de los gritos, saltos y abrazos de alegría, la chicas se enfrascaron en una conversación que acabo por pasarse a una lista de compra de lo que necesitarían los bebes, lo que necesitarían y algo mas por que con Alice de por medio no les faltaría de nada. Yo me fijaba en Bella que aun se ponía seria y se distraía de lo que estuvieran hablando, me sentía frustrado de pensar en lo que le preocupaba. Los chicos tuvieron la idea de pedir unas pizzas para cenar, nos las comimos en el gimnasio sentados en el suelo, fue divertido.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo Emmett mirando el reloj, todos nos mostramos de acuerdo.

-Jass, ¿me llevas a mi casa?- seguro que lo dijo para que así tuviera Emmett que llevar a Rosalie y dejarme a mi con Bella. Jasper no tuvo problema.

-¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo- le pedí a Bella cuando llegue a su casa, no habíamos hablado en todo el viaje.

-Claro, vamos- bajemos del coche y pasamos derechos salón- ¿De que quieres hablar?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A que te refieres?- me pregunto haciéndose la tonta.

-Hablo de que estas seria desde que nos han dicho que son dos ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no los quieres?- me daba miedo que así fuera.

-Como no los voy a querer, claro que los quiero, es solo que…- se detuvo y desvió la mirada, yo le cogí el rostro y le obligue a mirarme.

-¿Es solo que, que?- pregunte mirándole a los ojos.

-Que no quiero que me pase como a mi madre.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que yo era gemela, pero mi hermana murió estando dentro de mi madre, ella hubiera sido la mayor, pero al enterarse los médicos de que ella estaba muerta tuvieron que provocar el parto a mi madre para sacarme a mi- me quede helado, no me esperaba eso, no pude hablar- yo no quiero que me pase lo mismo, no quiero perder a la única familia que tendré.

-Eso no nos va a pasar- le dije severo- no lo permitiré- ella comenzó a derramar lagrimas y la abrace- no lo permitiré- le susurre- me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia las escaleras- ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Quiero mostrarte algo- me subió hasta el cuarto de invitados, donde dormí el día que me quede sin llaves. Se acerco a una caja de las que allí guardaba sus recuerdos dolorosos y comenzó a rebuscar algo, yo me senté en la cama y cuando lo encontró se sentó a mi lado- mira ves esto- me enseño una carpetita pequeña de color verde- son las ecografías que le hicieron a mi madre durante su embarazo- la abrió y comenzó a enseñármelas, la de tres meses, la de los cinco, a los seis todas las que contenía la carpetita.

-No nos pasara lo mismo- siempre le remarcaba el nos, para que supiera que estaría con ella.

-Eso espero si no…- no termino de decirlo.

-Hablare con mi padre para que los vigile mas, estará encantado, son sus nietos ¿no? Pues ya esta- la volví a abrazar- os quiero mucho Bella, de verdad- dije con toda la sinceridad que tenia en mi corazón.

-Nosotros también te queremos- me dijo con la cara en mi pecho, después alzo la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, los suyo brillaban por unas lagrimas que estaban a punto d caer, se las limpie con los pulgares sujetando su cabeza entre mis manos. Sin saber como ni por que en un segundo nos estábamos besando, un beso dulce, el beso que esperaba desde hacia tiempo, saboree el contorno de sus labios con mi lengua, ella entreabrió la boca y mi lengua se coló en ella buscando la suya, ambas se saborearon, jugaron y se acariciaron. Nos atraíamos el uno al otro para acercarnos mas, ella entrelazo los dedos en mi pelo y yo baje mi mano a su cintura. Caímos a la cama quedando ella encima, le acaricie la espalda. Nuestro beso cambio a pasión, nos devorábamos con ansia. Sentí como crecía mi erección, estaba seguro que ella la podía sentir también. Encamine mi boca a su oído, dejando besos pos su mandíbula.

-No quiero hacerles daño- le susurre, no quería herirles- no me lo perdonaría jamás- ella bajo su mano por mi pecho desabrochando mi camisa- ¿Estas segura?- no quería que hiciese nada de lo que no estuviera segura, la deseaba mas que respirar pero siempre la dejaría elegir.

-Si, la gente lo hace y no pasa nada- ella me quito la camisa con un poco d mi ayuda, seguíamos besándonos hambrientos y al mismo tiempo nuestras ropas desaparecían a nuestro alrededor. Lentamente cambiamos de posición, quedando ella arriba y con la única separación de mi bóxer. Me maraville de su belleza, la había echado de menos, la acaricie para grabar el tacto en mi mente. Mi erección ya era muy prominente. Me rodeo la cintura con las piernas y ahí fue cuando nos unimos en uno, le acaricie el interior con toda mi longitud, lo hice despacio, con miedo a herirles. Gemíamos de placer, pare l baile un momento, pero sin salir de ella quería notarla, notar su interior, durante esa pausa saboree su cuello, gimiendo en su garganta, notando nuestras respiraciones agitadas, comencé de nuevo despacio con suavidad, ella se arqueo bajo mi cuerpo había llegado a lo mas alto, me gusto que sintiera eso y me dije que so lo volvería a dar. Cuando estuve a punto de sentirlo yo también me detuve de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces?- me susurro con la voz entre cortada y en un susurro, se había percatado de mi privación al placer.

-Hacer que sientas de nuevo- dije besando el lóbulo de su oreja. Cuando supe que podría esperar embestí suavemente de nuevo, enterré mi rostro en su cuello para saborearla y centrarme en mi cometido de que primero ella, me detendría si fuese necesario, pero no hizo falta su cuerpo volvió a arquearse acompañado de otro gemido de placer, sonreí en su cuello y continué hasta que no pude mas y llegue al clímax, me pillo besando su cuello y sin querer apreté mis dientes en ella gimiendo. Nos quedamos unos segundos para recuperar la respiración- perdona, no quería hacerte daño- le dije disculpándome por el mordisco.

-No fue aposta, tranquilo- me susurro acariciando mi espalda. La bese en la boca y descendí por su garganta, su pecho y me detuve en su vientre

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar amar a vuestra madre- les susurre a mis hijos, después di dos besos a su vientre y subí de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos- Te amo- y le di un beso que transmitía lo que decía en palabras. Esa noche me quede con ella no quería irme, no quería perderme la noche mas dulce de mi vida. Nos dormimos abrazados.

* * *

bueno bueno. q opinais??

besoss


	25. Chapter 25

**SUPLICAS**

**POV. BELLA.**

Al despertarme pude sentir su piel desnuda y sus brazos entorno a mi cintura con una de sus manos apoyada en mi vientre. Sabía que estaba despierto por que trazada círculos con uno de sus dedos en el lugar donde estaban nuestros hijos, emitiendo un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo. No quería moverme, me sentía bien, deseaba poder quedarme así para siempre, pero mis pequeños comenzaban a tener hambre y yo con ellos. Me removí un poco para que supiera que me había despertado, no sabia como enfrentarlo, no sabia como reaccionar con el después de lo sucedido esa noche.

-Buenos días preciosa- me susurro en el oído, yo no respondí, el se inclino y me miro a los ojos-¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto alarmado, pero aun en susurros.

-Si, es solo que… anoche…yo- no podía seguir, por que no sabia que sentía, había sido la noche mas maravillosa que había tenido en mucho tiempo, pero a la vez tenía miedo, miedo de volver a salir lastimada.

-Lo de anoche fue maravilloso- susurro, el seguía mirándome a los ojos- al menos para mi- yo seguía sin responder el se acerco a mi rostro y me dio un suave beso en los labios- hora de desayunar- me susurro antes de incorporarse, me senté en la cama, para ir al baño, no cubrí mi cuerpo, no tenia sentido ya me había visto desnuda varias veces, me senté demasiado rápido y sentí que mi cabeza daba vueltas, me tumbe de nuevo en la cama y cerré los ojos hasta que pasara esa sensación de vértigo- ¿Estas bien?- me dijo, cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo estaba justo a mi lado con su mano en mi mejilla.

-Si, es solo que me he levantado demasiado deprisa, nada mas- intente de nuevo levantarme pero esta vez mas despacio, pero no lo logre el me detuvo.

-No, quédate en la cama un rato.

-Pero si estoy bien, de verdad.

-Por favor Bella, hazlo por mi- me miro a los ojos con una ternura incalculable en la suya.

-Esta bien- dije con un suspiro, el sonrió feliz.

-Voy por vuestro desayuno- me beso la frente y se marcho al piso de abajo, pero antes se enfundo sus pantalones.

Seguía sin saber que hacer, esa noche nos habíamos unido, nos habíamos dado amor, yo había dado amor, le amaba pero tenía miedo de que se cruzara alguien en nuestro camino otra vez, igual que sucedió con Noelia. Me levante y me vestí con un pijama que guardaba en el armario de la habitación de invitados.

Le oí en la cocina un rato sin saber que estaría preparando durante tanto tiempo, cuando le vi entrar en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa en sus labios. La comida invadió la estancia. Se acerco a mi lentamente y deposito la bandeja a mi lado, mire la comida, zumo de naranja huevos y bacón, había mucha cantidad. El olor del bacón llego a mi nariz y no fue de su agrado, me levante y eche a correr hacia el baño.

-Bella- grito Edward mientras salía tras de mi, cuando acabe de vomitar me lave los dientes.

-Estoy bien, el bacón no es de su agrado.

-Lo siento, yo no quería esto.

-Tranquilo, no es nada- el me miraba raro, y con culpa- bueno si me quitas el bacón del plato puedo volver a por mi desayuno- dije sonriendo para que viera que no estaba ni enojada ni tampoco le culpaba- además este par tiene hambre- dije frotando mi panza.

-Pues no seré yo quien les hará esperar- salí o del baño y fue a la habitación, bajo las escaleras y enseguida estaba de vuelta- listo, vamos a alimentar a los pequeños- me tomo de la mano y me llevo de vuelta a la habitación.

-Humm, gracias, ahora si huele muy bien- comencé a comer- gracias de nuevo, esta muy bueno- el sonrió.

-Hay que ver aun no han nacido y ya le ponen pegas a las comidas- dijo riendo, yo me uní a el cuando termine de tragar un bocado- Bella ¿podemos hablar?- dijo repentinamente serio.

-Si ¿de que quieres hablar?- sabia de que se trataba, era evidente.

-De ti, de mi y de lo de anoche- cerré los ojos un momento para concentrarme- Bella yo te quiero y lo de anoche fue algo especial para mi, no se si tu sentiste lo mismo, pero por favor dame una oportunidad.

-Edward yo… no quiero salir lastimada- claro que fue especial, hacia mucho que no sentía eso, pero no quería que ninguna Noelia me volviera a hacer lo mismo.

-Y yo no permitiría eso, por favor confía en mi- puso sus manos a cada lado de mi mejilla- se que no lo merezco, pero créeme cuando te digo que te quiero. Por favor dame una oportunidad- la luz de sus ojos verdes me demostraban la sinceridad de sus palabras, estaba perdiendo me en ese verde profundo.

-Edward…- me interrumpió.

-Por favor- me susurro.

-Esta bien- al decir eso ocupo mis labios con los suyos.

-Te quiero- dujo separando levemente sus labios de los míos.

-Yo también- sonrió y me beso de nuevo aturdiéndome momentáneamente, después se separo.

-Ahora desayuna y después a la cama otra vez- dijo separándose de mí.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Mi padre dijo que con un simple síntoma te quedaras en casa.

-Oh vamos que solo han sido nauseas, además no abria pasado si no hubieras traído el bacón- había pasado demasiado encerrada como para que ahora que podía salir me retuvieran unas simples nauseas.

-¿Y que me dices del mareo?- pregunto autoritario.

-A sido por levantarme demasiado rápido- le puse ojitos de niño pequeño- por favor- suplique haciendo un puchero.

-Bella, no quiero que te pase nada- poso su mano en mi vientre- y a ellos tampoco.

-Y no pasara nada malo por favor déjame ir.

-Vale- dijo con un suspiro- si me pones esa cara no me puedo negar, pero no me separare y le diré a Alice que este contigo todo el tiempo en el que yo no este.

-¿Alice? No por favor quien sea pero ella no, es como una enfermera obsesionada.

-O eso o no hay trato- suspire irritada.

-Vale- dije con desgana e irritación.

Termine de desayunar, me di una ducha y me vestí, el me espero en el salón, cuando baje lo primero que hizo fue quitarme la mochila y decir que nada de esfuerzos, después de eso me beso y me susurro una vez mas que me quería.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Había despertado en el paraíso con mi ángel personal, aun no creía que lo de es noche hubiera sido real, pero desperté abrazado a Bella sonreí al verla dormida entre mis brazos.

-Te quiero- le susurre y comencé a acariciar su vientre.

Estaba decidido ese día le diría mis sentimiento, le expresaría lo mucho que la quería, estaba dispuesto a suplicar si eso significaba que me diera una oportunidad. Se removió bajo mis brazos, me incline para ver si estaba despierta y al inclinarme para comprobarlo ahí estaban sus ojos marrones. Le di los buenos días, y le dije que le prepararía un desayuno, cuando fue a levantarse cayo de nuevo a la cama yo me asuste y me acerque a ella, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero solo fue un momento. Me aseguro que estaba bien así que baje a la cocina y le prepare un desayuno completo, debía comer por tres. Cuando regrese a la habitación me di cuenta que se había vestido, me acerque a ella despacio, cuando llegue a donde estaba ella, se levanto y fue corriendo al baño, yo grite su nombre pero no me contesto ni siquiera cuando termino de vomitar, se lavo los dientes y se volvió hacia mi.

-Estoy bien, el bacón no es de su agrado- dijo refiriéndose a los bebes.

-Lo siento, yo no quería esto- me disculpe, era cierto no quería causar dolor.

-Tranquilo, no es nada- me aseguro- bueno si me quitas el bacón del plato puedo volver a por mi desayuno-sonrió, lo mas bello del mundo en ese momento estaba ahí delante de mi - además este par tiene hambre- añadió pasando su mano por su vientre.

-Pues no seré yo quien les hará esperar- fui a la habitación, cogí el plato y lo lleve a la cocina para quitar la comida que mis hijos despreciaban- listo, vamos a alimentar a los pequeños- dije cuando estaba de vuelta con ella. Le tome de la mano y la lleve hasta la habitación

-Humm, gracias, ahora si huele muy bien- comento una vez cerca de la bandeja- gracias de nuevo, esta muy bueno- sonreí al oírle decir eso.

-Hay que ver aun no han nacido y ya le ponen pegas a las comidas- dije riendo, Bella se unió a mi, ya no aguantaba mas quería pedir mi oportunidad, me puse serio- ¿podemos hablar?

-Si ¿de que quieres hablar?- por su cara supe que lo sabia.

-De ti, de mi y de lo de anoche- ella cerro los ojos para después abrirlos- Bella yo te quiero y lo de anoche fue algo especial para mi, no se si tu sentiste lo mismo- decir especial era quedarse corto para lo que sentí en verdad- pero por favor dame una oportunidad- todo lo dije seguido, pero claro.

-Edward yo… no quiero salir lastimada- eran normales sus miedos, yo me había ganado esa desconfianza.

-Y yo no permitiría eso, por favor confía en mi- puse mis manos en sus mejillas delicada- se que no lo merezco, pero créeme cuando te digo que te quiero. Por favor dame una oportunidad- dije sinceramente mirando sus dulces ojos chocolate, fundiendo en ellos mis palabras.

-Edward…- la interrumpí de nuevo moviendo la cabeza.

-Por favor- susurre de nuevo.

-Esta bien- había aceptado, no tarde en reaccionar a su respuesta y la bese en los labios, los cuales me perdían y me incitaban a tomar más de esos dulces labios.

-Te quiero- dije separándome levemente se su boca.

-Yo también- sonreí de satisfacción y la bese de nuevo.

-Ahora desayuna y después a la cama otra vez- dije separándome de ella a regañadientes.

-¿Qué?- pregunto al oír eso.

-Mi padre dijo que con un simple síntoma te quedaras en casa- le dije para recordarle.

-Oh vamos que solo han sido nauseas, además no había pasado si no hubieras traído el bacón.

-¿Y que me dices del mareo?- pregunte severo.

-A sido por levantarme demasiado rápido- me puso unos ojitos que me recordaron a Alice- por favor- suplico haciendo pucheros, definitivamente Alice era una mala influencia.

-Bella, no quiero que te pase nada- dije apoyando mi mano en su vientre para añadir- y a ellos tampoco.

-Y no pasara nada malo por favor déjame ir.

-Vale- dije con un suspiro de resignación- si me pones esa cara no me puedo negar, pero no me separare y le diré a Alice que este contigo todo el tiempo en el que yo no este- ahora a ella le tocara sufrir a mi irritante hermana, aun que me preocupaba que adquiriese mas hábitos de ella.

-¿Alice? No por favor quien sea pero ella no, es como una enfermera obsesionada.

-O eso o no hay trato- reí en mi interior, estaba claro que no le gustaba la idea. Suspiro.

-Vale- dijo con irritación.

Llegamos al instituto, todos nos esperaban. Alice parecía molesta, seguro se preguntaba donde había pasado la noche, pero su malestar paso una vez me vio llegar con Bella, nos acercamos a ellos despacio pero en silencio.

-Hola- dije cuando llegamos hasta la altura de nuestros amigos.

-Baya, baya- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa- pero si llevas la ropa de ayer ¿No has dormido en casa?- pregunto soltando una risita de segundas intenciones.

-Bueno decirnos por que Edward va con la misma ropa de ayer, por que Bella esta tan colorada y por que habéis venido juntos- dijo Rosalie con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Yo me acerque a Bella y la bese delante de todos, quería que todos supieran la noticia de que esa chica tan increíble era mía. Todos de quedaron callados, no pude saber como eran sus rostros por que estaba ocupado demostrando al mundo mi amor por Bella, no quería que ese beso terminara, pero un comentario hizo que nos detuviéramos y apartáramos.

-Si las zorras volaran donde estaría esa- dijo Noelia que pasaba por allí cerca, Mike también le andaba de cerca y todos estaban mirando.

-Pues si las zorras volaran tu serias una experta en aviación- le contesto Rosalie, ella bufo y se marcho una vez esta hubo desaparecido Mike se fue pero no al instituto si no mas bien fuera de este.

-Cuñada ven a mis brazos- chillo Alice gritando, después del abrazo se aparto la miro mal y dijo- ¿Tu que haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa descansando.

-Esta aquí bajo nuestra supervisión- le dije a Alice- así que vigilarla cuando yo no este.

-No necesito niñeros- dijo Bella molesta.

-Ese es el trato- dije dirigiendo me a los chicos, estos afirmaron o bien asintiendo o con una sonrisa como era el caso de Emmett. Me volví a Bella y la mire de frente apoyando mi mado en su mejilla- No quiero que te pase nada, me moriría si eso pasase.

-Oh, nuestro pequeño Edward se ha vuelto meloso y cursi. Ay cariño me a dolido- dijo tras recibir un golpe de Rosalie.

-Cállate o les contare lo que tu me susurras cuando te pones cariñoso- todo reímos y Emmet se puso serio y negó con la cabeza.

-Me alegro de que estéis juntos, ya era hora de fueseis felices y claro que la vigilaremos somos una familia- dijo Jasper antes de acercarse y abrazarnos, todo era muy bonito, pero sonó el aviso para que entrásemos a clase.

* * *

bueno bueno. q opinais??

para las que no lo sepan y esten interesadas hace unos dias publique un one-shot se titula feliz cumpleaños es un jasper alice y esta preparado para tener su secuela con bella y edward leelo y darme vuestra opinion

besoss


	26. Chapter 26

**LA ESPERA**

**POV. BELLA.**

Como era de esperar todos recibieron bien la noticia, lo que yo no había recibido tan bien eran lo protectores que me habían salido, de camino a la primera clase Emmett iba delante dirigiendo miradas asesinas a todos los que pasaban, según ellos demasiado cerca, Jasper hacia lo mismo con la parte de atrás y Alice, bueno todos saben como es Alice, ella iba haciendo una lista de lo que había que comprar para los bebes.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward al entrar a la clase de biología.

-Si, claro- le asegure. Todos nos miraban por que desde que llegamos en la mañana todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos lo hacíamos tomados de la mano. Si no s encontrábamos con Noelia siempre saltaba con algo para insultarme, yo le ignoraba pero Alice y Rosalie le contestaban algo y ella callaba enfadada.

-Bien chicos, atender un momento- nos pidió el profesor cuando entro en clase cargado con unas bandejas de metal- hoy vamos a diseccionar ranas- informo depositando las bandejas en las mesas- lo haréis por parejas- Edward me tenia de la mano cuando el profesor dejo delante de nosotros la bandeja, cuando vio nuestras manos unidas nos dedico una sonrisa, el sabia lo de mi embarazo, al igual que el resto de mis profesores, pero ninguno sabían del padre, al vernos tan unidos seguro no tardo en adivinarlo. Sentí como se coloreaban mis mejillas, de repente note una caricia en una de mis mejillas.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas- me susurro Edward en el oído.

-Ya podéis empezar- dijo el profesor interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

Bajamos la cabeza para visualizar nuestro trabajo. Un olor, un olor atravesó mi nariz llegando muy hondo, rozando mi estomago, pude sentir como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Edward alarmado, ligeramente pude notar como Alice y Jasper que estaban en la mesa de al lado, giraban la cabeza para mirarme.

-No- conteste poniéndome en pie con la mano sobre mi boca, eche a correr hacia el baño, por suerte llegue a tiempo. Cuando salí por la puerta para ir de nuevo a clase, me encontré a Edward, me abrazo fuerte.

-¿Por qué has venido- pregunte cuando me soltó- no hacia falta que perdieras clase.

-Tontita como piensas que me voy a separar de ti- bajo la vista y poso su mano en mi vientre- de vosotros- se corrigió a si mismo.

-¿Y a mi me llamas tontita?- susurre- esto son cosas normales, no debes salir corriendo cada vez que tenga nauseas- deje entre susurros, me abrazo y me tomo de la mano, comenzó a caminar tirando un poco de mi, cuando reaccione y anduve a su nivel me paso una mano por mi cintura.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte cuando pasamos el aula de biología.

-¿Esta claro, de nuevo a casa.

-¿Qué? No- dije parándome en seco- no me pienso ir a casa.

-Bella, no hagas esto. Te lo he pasado esta mañana, pero ahora no te lo pasare, así que nos vamos a casa- dijo muy serio mirándome a los ojos.

-Vamos Edward, que no me estoy muriendo- dije poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas.

-Eso no lo digan ni en broma, no lo soportaría- beso mi frente y cerro unos segundos los ojos- Vale, pero no me separare de ti- dijo con un suspira de resignación.

-Mas te vale que así sea- dije con una sonrisa traviesa, el rió y me beso.

No me había dado cuenta del tiempo que habíamos pasado, hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba que esa hora de ir al almuerzo. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, allí ya de encontraban el resto de nuestros amigos.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Alice en cuanto llegamos a nuestra mesa habitual.

-Si estoy bien, no hace falta que os preocupéis tanto, es innecesario.

-Si que es necesario, no queremos otro sustos- Edward apretó mi mano ante el recuerdo de cuando me encontraron desmayada en casa- ¿Por qué no la has llevado a casa?- le pregunto a Edward.

-Por que es una cabezota y se empeña en hacérmelo pasar mal preocupándome.

-Yo no hago eso, solo es innecesario que por algo así me tenga que marchar- si me daba miedo, no quería pasar por lo mismo que mi madre, pero sabía que si me quedaba sola empezaría a pensar en mi madre, en lo que sentiría de saber que llevaba dos pequeños en mi interior. Estando acompañada al menos me distraía de esos pensamientos y en compañía de Edward la distracción estaba asegurada, me podía perder en esas esmeraldas que tenia por ojo. Una bandeja de comida delante de mí me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando alce la vista vi a Emmett con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Gracias, pero esto es muchísimo.

-No tienes que comértelo todo, es que como no sabia que es lo que te gustaba, te he traído un poco de todo- todos se rieron.

-Espero que a mi también me trate así de bien- le dijo Rosalie.

-Incluso mejor, eso no lo dudes nunca- le contesto depositando un tierno beso en la frente de su chica.

El almuerzo transcurrió de lo más tranquilo entre bromas y risas. Edward no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, de vez en cuando me besaba o acariciaba.

-Dejaros los arrumacos, todos nos alegramos de que estéis juntos pero no hace falta que nos enseñéis vuestras cursilerías- nos interrumpió Emmett mientras nos dábamos un beso en los labios, chasqueo la lengua teatralmente- ay hermano que te a cambiado una cara bonita- la mano de Rosalie voló hasta su nuca.

-Mejor callas te quedaras tú sin arrumacos- le dijo Rosalie tras la colleja.

-No, si era una broma, me alegro mucho de que por fin siente la cabeza- contesto rápidamente tras la amenaza de su novia. Todos reímos por semejante espectáculo, era gracioso ver a semejante chico, que mas que un chico parecía un armario, atemorizado pos su impresionante novia.

Al fin llego la ultima hora, la cual compartía con Alice, la mañana se me estaba pasando excesivamente rápida, no me apetecía llegar a casa. La campana sonó anunciando el final de las clases. En la puerta de la clase nos cruzamos con Emmett.

-Hola chicas- nos saludo nada más vernos.

-Hola ¿Puedes acompañar a Bella al aparcamiento? Es que tengo que recoger algo del aula de literatura- pidió Alice.

-Sin problema, vamos mami- me dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros y con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal el día?- me pregunto de camino a fuera.

-No me puedo quejar.

-Sinceramente, no entiendo como vienes teniendo oportunidad de quedarte en casa- chasqueo la lengua- yo no vendría me pasaría el día tirado en el sofá.

-Pues ya sabes, quédate embarazado de gemelos- comenzamos a reírnos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque dudo que Rosalie lo consiga. Al revés si, yo tengo en mi mecanismo simiente para juntar un equipo de fútbol en tan solo un disparo.

-Eres un pervertido ¿lo sabias?- pregunto haciendo gestos de asco.

-Lo intento- llegamos al aparcamiento, me sorprendió que estuviera casi vacío- Baya, tengo que ir a por el equipo de deporte, me lo deje en la taquilla- me miro durante un segundo- ¿Te puedes apañar unos minutos sola?- puse los ojos en blanco.

-Unos minutos de soledad no me van a matar.

-Bueno, eso espero, ahora mismo vengo- se marcho.

Me apoye en un árbol que había justo entre el Volvo de Edward y Jeep de Emmett, la gente iba desapareciendo mientras yo esperaba que llegaran mis amigos y mi novio, novio que bien me sonaba esa palabra. Me di media vuelta y me apoye de lado en el árbol dando la espalda al Jeep de Emmett. Tenia que reconocer que estaba algo cansada. Unas manos me taparon mis ojos y unos labios besaron mi cuello.

-Hola amor- dije soltando una leve risita. Esos labios siguieron besando mi cuello- para, que este no es buen lugar- dije, fui a darme la vuelta para encararlo pero el me lo impidió. Su lengua acaricio mi cuello y su aliento rozo todo mi rostro, era algo desconocido, algo que no reconocía y estaba mezclado con alcohol, intente girarme de nuevo pero esta vez con mas fuerza, sus manos liberaron mis ojos para sujetarme y apretarme fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-No te resistas, se que lo estas deseando.

-Mike suéltame- dije forcejeando. Me apretó más y acerco su boca a mi oreja.

-No te resistas, se que lo deseas ¿Notas como te deseo yo?- me acerco su miembro erecto a la parte baja de mi espalda. Me giro y me acorralo contra el árbol, sujetando mis manos en lo alto de mi cabeza.

-No sigas Mike, por favor- unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, el me beso a pesar de que movía mi cabeza para impedirlo. Me sujeto ambas manos con una de las suyas y la otra la bajo acariciando mi cuerpo- para por favor- yo le pedía con lagrimas por mi rostro. Su mano alcanzo el borde de mi camiseta e introdujo mano dentro de esta, alcanzo uno de mis senos y lo apretó, mientras tanto su boca recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo a la que alcanzaba- para- pedía entre susurros pues el pánico me impedía alzar la voz. Se apretó más a mí haciéndome notar toda su erección en mi vientre.

-No sabes lo duro que me pones solo con mirarte- me dijo a pocos centímetros de mis labios, su aliento impregnado de alcohol me estaba empezando a dar nauseas, pero estaba segura que no iba a vomitar por el miedo. Cerré mis ojos, no quería ver lo que me haría bastante duro era tener que sentirlo- te aseguro que Cullen no te hace sentir lo que yo di conseguiré- en mi mente apareció la imagen de Edward, son su cegadora sonrisa.

-Lo único que siento es asco- dije en voz baja y entrecortada por los sollozos.

-Ahora veras- dijo notablemente molesto- bajo la mano que aprisionaba mi seno yo lo llevo al botón de mi pantalón, junte las piernas con fuerza, introdujo dentro de mi ropa interior, mientras recorría con su lengua la parte de mi cuerpo que estaba a su acceso.

-Para por favor, Mike- dije entre sollozos y lagrimas.

-Separa las piernas- me ordeno cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ejerciendo fuerza para que no me tocara, de la frustración apretó mis manos y forzó la mano para conseguir llegara a mi llegar a mi intimidad- si no lo haces tu será peor.

-No por favor- introdujo su mano entre mis piernas con mayor fuerza- haa- me queje elevando la voz algo mas que en los susurros que podía emitir desde que todo empezó.

-Humm no sabes lo caliente que me pones cuando suplicas- aun mantenía mis ojos cerrados, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Mike, pero de pronto no sentí nada solo las lagrimas que bañaban mis mejillas. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Mike tirado en el suelo con Edward encima golpeándole repetidas veces, segundos después llegaron Emmett y Jasper. Yo estaba petrificada, me sobresalte cuando unos brazos me rodeaban.

-Tranquila, ya a pasado- me tranquilizo Rosalie, me abrace a ella y empecé a llorar mas fuerte. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que me separe de Emmett, pero se me había hecho eterno.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Al fin el timbre de anunciaba la salida de las clases, recogí mis cosas y salí por la puerta, emocionado por encontrarme de nuevo con Bella, no la había visto desde el almuerzo y eso era mucho para mi. Al salir por la puerta me encontré a Alice.

-¿Dónde vas?- le pregunte, ella se detuvo ante mi.

-Es que olvide un cuaderno en el aula de literatura.

-¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿No es que tenéis la ultima hora juntas?- pregunte al no verlas juntas.

-Se fue con Emmett al aparcamiento para esperarnos- me tranquilizaba si estaba con Emmett.

-Bueno, yo voy a recoger mi equipo deportivo, nos vemos fuera.

-Vale, no creo que tarde mucho- me dijo mientras tomábamos direcciones opuestas.

Al llegar a la puerta de los vestuarios donde estaban nuestras taquillas me encontré a Jasper, ambos nos detuvimos en la puerta.

-Acabo de ver a mi hermana, iba a por una libreta- le dije.

-Vale, espero que no tarde ¿Qué vienes por tu equipo?- asentí- yo también- dicho esto pasamos a los vestuarios para dirigirnos a nuestras taquillas correspondientes. Allí en la suya estaba Emmett.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Emmett?- le pregunte extrañado.

-Lo mismo que tu- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no estas con Bella, Alice me dijo que la dejo contigo.

-Si, pero recordé que tenia que venir aquí, así que nos espera en los aparcamientos- asentí algo molesto, no me gustaba la idea de dejarla sola.

-Bueno, pues démonos prisa, no quiero que espere mucho, debe estar cansada.

-Pero que paternal ¿Qué ya estas practicando?- pregunto Emmett divertido.

-Muy gracioso- dije con sarcasmo. Todos cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de los vestuarios camino donde estaba Bella.

-Mas despacio, solo te falta echar a correr- dijo Jasper. Yo me encogí de hombros.

Salimos por la puerta al exterior justo cuando nos encontramos con Rosalie, a la cual le dio un beso Emmett. Comenzamos de nuevo nuestra marcha, algo llamo mi atención, no veía a Bella, solo a Mike , me fije bien en la imagen conforme nos acercábamos, fui el único en percatarse de lo que sucedía por que los demás estaban de bromas. Tire la bolsa de deportes al suelo y eche a correr, al llegar agarre a Mike que tenia prisionera a Bella, tocándola con sus sucias manos, lo tiré al suelo y comencé a golpearlo, podía oír los sollozos de Bella los cuales me impulsaban golpearle mas fuerte, pocos segundos después sentí a Jass levantarme y sujetarme, vi como Emmett acorralaba Mike, que estaba sangrando.

-Cálmate, nos encargamos nosotros, ve con Bella, ahora te necesita- al oír el nombre de los labios de Jasper reaccione. Me gire para ver a Bella en brazos de Rosalie llorando, me acerque a ella, puse una de mis manos en su hombro.

-Lo siento- dije con voz muerta y cautelosa, ella se separo de Rosalie y se lanzo a mis brazos, yo no dude en segundo y la abrace- lo siento, no debí dejarte sola, fui un entupido- comencé a derramar lagrimas con ella.

-Deberías llevarla al hospital a que la revisen- aconsejo Rosalie en un susurro.

* * *

bueno bueno. q opinais??

para las que no lo sepan y esten interesadas hace unos dias publique un one-shot se titula feliz cumpleaños es un jasper alice y esta preparado para tener su secuela con bella y edward leelo y darme vuestra opinion

besoss


	27. Chapter 27

**SEGUNDA MADRE**

**POV. EDWARD.**

Aceptando la sugerencia de Rosalie, subí a Bella a mi Volvo, el viaje al hospital lo hicimos en silencio yo con nuestras manos unidas, al llegar fui a la recepción para preguntar por mi padre, este apareció a los dos minutos, le pedí si podíamos hablar en su despacho, se altero al ver a Bella con semejante aspecto, ella iba destrozada no dejaba de derramar lagrimas, se me hacia duro pensar que le habría hecho de no haber llegado a tiempo. Al llegar al despacho de mi padre nos acomodamos en la silla.

-Bien chicos ¿Qué a pasado?—se veía preocupado, yo no podía imaginarme como nos veían las demás personas. Le contamos a papa todo lo ocurrido, bueno o mas bien yo conté lo que sabia, por que Bella no hablaba- Bella, lo mejor será que te hagamos una exploración para tener pruebas por si decides hacer la denuncia- ella asintió- bien, pues le pediré a una doctora que te revise ¿te parece bien?- ella asintió.

-¿No puedes hacerla tu?- pregunte a mi padre.

-No, porque en casos como este es mejor que sea una doctora ¿entiendes?- asentí era lógico que tras una experiencia como esta las chicas desconfiaran de los hombres. Mi padre se puso en pie- Bella ¿me acompañas?- ella se puso de pie y yo con ella, comenzamos a caminar, mi padre no detuvo frente una puesta- Edward tu espera aquí, yo salgo enseguida- ellos entraron y unos pocos minutos después mi padre salio por la puerta- tranquilo hijo ella es fuerte.

-Lo se, pero esto no debía haber ocurrido, yo debí…

-Hijo esto no a sido tu culpa y ella tampoco te la echa ¿Por qué tu si?

-Por que le prometí no separarme de ella.

-Ay Edward, deja de culparte o será peor para ella.

-Si tienes razón- me senté en una de las sillas que habían en el pasillo, mi padre too asiento en otra que había a mi lado y poso una de sus manos en mi hombro. A la media hora de esperar la puerta se volvió a abrir y Bella salio de ella, yo me levante y me apresure a abrazarla.

-¿Estas bien?- le susurre en el oído, ella asintió, una doctora de mediana edad apareció tras ella.

-Solo tiene arañazos y hematomas, sobretodo en la zona de las ingles, eso se debe a que ella se resistió, por lo demás todo bien y los bebes también están bien, le recomiendo que se baya a casa y descanse- yo asentí y con un brazo rodee la cintura de Bella- me he encargado de hacer un informe sobre las lesiones y las declaraciones de ella, ahora hay que poner la denuncia y entrégaselo a la policía.

-Yo me encargo- dijo mi padre cogiendo una hoja de papel- vosotros iros a casa.

-Luego hablaremos- le dije a mi padre- y gracias- añadí mirando a la doctora.

El viaje de regreso a casa de Bella también fue en silencio, ya había dejado de llorar, pero se estremecía ligeramente. Cuando aparque frente a su casa me baje y le abrí la puerta, la acompañe y cuando entramos la lleve al salón para tumbarla en el sofá, la deje y me fui al sillón individual.

-No- susurro antes de que llegara a mi asiento.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quédate aquí conmigo- me acerque y ella se incorporo para que me sentara con ella, una vez sentado apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo- gracias- me susurro.

-Cuando quieras- le acaricie los cabellos, así estuvimos un rato y en silencio, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento- mi mano se congelo en mitad de una caricia.

--¿Qué sientes? Tú no tienes nada que sentir.

-Lo de Mike, si yo no…- la corte de inmediato.

-¿Pero que dices? Tu no has hecho nada, en todo caso es culpa mía- iba a replicar pero no la deje- si no te hubiera dejado sola el no se habría acercado- se levanto de mi regazo y se sentó a mi lado mirándome

-Tú no tienes nada que ver.

-Entonces tu tampoco ¿Entendido?- pregunte con voz autoritaria, ella solo se limito a sentir y me abrazo y yo rápidamente correspondí ese abrazo- te quiero- le susurre.

-Yo también- me dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué no subes y te tumbas en la cama? O ¿Tedas un baño para relajarte?- ella accedió y los dos nos pusimos en pie, la seguí por las escaleras hasta la puerta del baño, me acerque a la bañera y encendí el agua para que se llenada la bañera- me voy y te dejo tranquila- ella sujeto mi brazo y me detuvo.

-¿me puedes ayudar con la camiseta?- yo asentí, se la quite despacio, ella hizo una leve mueca de dolor y eso me desconcertó, pues se suponía que estaba bien, bella pareció notar mi confusión y se dio la vuelta dejándome ver su espalda, la cual estaba moteada de manchas púrpuras, cardenales.

-¿Y eso?- pregunte tenso por la rabia.

-¿Del árbol, al empujarme- no lo aguante y la abrace enterrando mi rostro en su cabello, ella dio un respingo, no lo pensé, fui a separarme no quería presionarla- no, es que no lo esperaba- se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos para quedar frente a mi- no te preocupes no me da miedo que tu me toques- ella se acerco a mi y me beso dulcemente.

-Te amo- ella me sonrió- ¿te espero abajo¿- ella asintió, la bese en la frente y salí por la puerta y baje de nuevo al salón, me senté en el sofá apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo y pase un brazo cubriendo mi rostro, suspire, no podía quitar de mi cabeza esos moratones que Bella tenia en la espalda, sin querer empecé a derramar lagrimas de rabia. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando solo el timbre, se me que las lagrimas y fui abrir la puerta, pensé que seria Alice o Rosalie, pero a esta persona no la esperaba, al menos no ese día.

-Hola mamá- ella me abrazo.

-Hola hijo ¿Dónde esta Bella?- pregunto aun abrazándome.

-Dándose un baño ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Me llamo tu padre y después decidí venir a verla y a traerte algo de ropa- en ese momento me di cuenta que llevaba una maleta.

-Ayer no pasaste por casa y después de esto se que no la vas a dejar sola, así que te he traído ropa.

-Gracias mamá. Pasa ella bajara dentro de un rato, le he pedido que se de un baño relajante.

-Eso esta bien- ella paso y me siguió al salón, nos sentamos en el mismo sofá, ella me miro unos minutos en silencio- ¿tu como estas cariño?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Mal, me siento como una mierda, esto no habría pasado si…

-Ni se te ocurra echarte la culpa ¿me has entendido?

-Si, pro…

-Pero nada- me corto de nuevo- ahora hay que ayudarla a ella y para eso debes saber que no es tu culpa.

-Si lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Pues debes hacerlo, por mi, por ti, por ella y tus hijos- eso me hizo que la mirase fijamente, no había pensado en eso.

Hablamos durante unos minutos mas hasta que llego Bella por la escalera, mi madre se levanto y la abrazo, la acompaño al soga donde yo estaba, cuando Bella se sentó le pase un brazo por los hombros.

-Cariño ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto mi madre a Bella.

-Bien gracias, Esme- mi madre me miro- Edward cariño ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte?- vale sabia entender las indirectas, le di un beso a Bella en la mejilla.

-En seguida vuelvo- le susurre, mi madre me dedico una sonrisa yo subí las escaleras con la maleta que mi madre me había llevado. Llegue al baño, me desnude y me metí en la ducha, el agua caliente recorrió mi cuerpo, era una sensación agradable. Sonreí al recordar la primera vez que use esa ducha, cuando tuve que consolarme a mi mismo y quien lo iba a decir en ese momento, la primera vez andaba con deseos de tocar a Bella y en ese momento esperábamos hijos juntos y sobre todas las cosas nos amábamos, aunque estuviéramos atravesando un momento difícil por un hijo de la gran puta. Pero mi madre tenia razón debía ser fuerte por mis hijos, Bella y mi familia, ese no debía perturbar mi felicidad, la cual se completaría cuando nacieran mis hijos. Termine mi baño, se me seque bien y me vestí.

**POV. BELLA.**

Íbamos camino del hospital para una ecografía, ya había pasado un mes y medio desde el incidente con Mike, el cual estaba en la cárcel por una temporadita, mi embarazo ya era muy notable y al instituto ya no iba, estudiaba los meses que quedaban de clases a distancia, con la ayuda de Alice y sobretodo de Edward, el no se separaba de mi excepto para ir a clase y durante esas horas mi acompañante era Esme, ella pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, desde su visita el día del incidente ella me apoyo y hablamos mucho, me había abierto a ella durante ese tiempo, le conté de mis padres, lo mucho que los extrañaba y sobre todo lo mucho que deseaba compartir mi maternidad con mi madre, Esme era muy maternal y sentía conmovida, creo que se convirtió en una madre para mi.

-Estas muy callada ¿en que piensas amor?-me pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En lo mucho que te quiero- el sonrió, en ese instante reconocí el parking del hospital, ya habíamos llegado.

-Yo también te quiero- después me beso- vamos a ver a nuestros bebes- dijo acariciando mi pronunciada panza. Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos al interior de hospital, para ver a Carlisle.

-¿Pasaremos después de la ecografía por el gimnasio?

-Claro, además de no hacerlo creo que Rose y Alice me mataran- ambos reímos pues llevaban desde que supieron el día de la cita de la ecografía fastidiando con que querían ser de las primeras en verlas, ya que en esa ecografía al fin sabríamos el sexo de nuestros bebes.

-Si tienes razón- el sonrió y me atrajo a su cuerpo pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, rodeándome- al fin llegamos al despacho de Carlisle y entramos después de llamar.

-Bueno, vamos a ver como están estos pequeños- dijo Carlisle saliendo de nuevo por la puerta, nos condujo a la puerta donde se hacían las ecografías- Bella túmbate y súbete la camiseta- hice lo que me pidió, edward se sentó en una silla a mi lado y tomándome de la mano. Carlisle me extendió el gel por mi vientre, ante el contacto con el gel mi piel se estremeció- bueno a ver a quienes tenemos por aquí- puso el aparato para recorrer mi vientre con el. En el monitor aparecieron mis bebes, ya se distinguían las dos personitas que albergaba mi cuerpo- bueno por aquí- dijo señalando a uno de los bebes que aparecía en la pantalla- tenemos un saludable niño.

-¿Un niño?- preguntamos Edward y yo al unísono, Carlisle asintió.

-Un niño- repitió Edward en mi oído, después me beso la mejilla.

-Ahora veamos que es el otro bebe- nos informo Carlisle moviendo el aparatito de sitio- creo que es otro niño.

-¿Cómo que creo?- pregunto Edward, yo me gire para mirar a Carlisle, el cual mantenía la vista fija en el monitor con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que esta en una posición en la que apenas puedo verlo- nos explico, yo cambie mi mirada a Edward.

-Dos niños- le susurre en me mito y me beso dulcemente los labios.

Carlisle nos dio una copia de la ecografía, después de despedirnos nos encaminamos al gimnasio, en el nos esperaban nuestros amigos.

-¿Qué son?- pregunto Alice nada mas entramos.

-Hola a ti también Alice.

-Menos holas y más dar la noticia, queremos saber quien gano la apuesta.

-¿Qué apuesta? ¿habéis apostado con mis bebes?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Emmett eres un bocazas- le riño Rosalie.

-¿Vosotras estabais enteradas?- pregunte mirando a Rose y Alice, esta ultima sonrió.

-Es que los muy ilusos creen que serán niños y nosotras niñas. Ellos quieren enseñarles a hacer gamberradas-me explico Alice, yo fruncí el ceño, Edward no había hablado hasta que me susurro.

-Cálmate, no debes alterarte además es una tontería.

-Bueno ¿Y que son?- pregunto Emmett impaciente, yo sonreí maliciosamente y le extendí el papel de la ecografía, los cuatro lo miraron- no entiendo una mierda.

-Son dos machotes como su padre- dijo Edward triunfante y orgulloso, Jasper y Emmett chocaron las palmas.

-¡¡¡¡GANAMOS!!!!!!- exclamaron a la vez.

* * *

Bueno, deciros que esta historia tiene los capitulos contados T.T pero queda el consuelo de que cuenta con una secuela solo espero que la historia os haya gustado tanto como para seguir la segunda parte, en la que os adelanto me odiareis a muerte cuando no os junteis todos para atentar con mi vida, pero asi es mi cabeza, bastante complicada

disfrutar y mil gracias a todos lo comentarios que recibo y las alertas, las cuales cada dia son mas.

besoss


	28. Chapter 28

**LLEGADA.**

**POV. BELLA.**

Edward y yo vivíamos juntos en mi casa, no fue algo que decidiéramos o planeáramos, simplemente el no me quería dejar sola, poco a poco fue trayendo sus cosas, no planeado como yo he mencionado antes, las traía conforme las iba necesitando, lo que ocurrió es que esas cosas ya no volvieron a su casa, yo no le iba a pedir que se las llevara, por que me gustaba vivir con el. El día que decidiera irse, estaba segura que me moriría. Adoraba tenerlo conmigo en la cama y adoraba que leyera en voz alta cuentos infantiles para que los ocupantes de mi panza se estimularan, o al menos era lo que el decía.

-¿En que piensas amor?- me pregunto cuando cerró el libro de balancanieves que estaba leyendo esa noche a los niños y a mí.

-En ti- cuando dejo el libro en la mesilla se acerco y me dio un beso muy dulce en los labios- te quiero- le susurre cuando se separo de mí.

-Yo también te quiero amor- en eso momento sentí que mis pequeños se movían, yo me estremecí y el lo noto- ¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto alarmado.

-Nada cariño que se están moviendo- cogi su mano y la lleve a mi pronunciado vientre de ocho mese- ¿lo notas?- el asintió y llevo sus labios a la zona donde había llevado sus manos anteriormente.

-Pequeños, portaros bien que hacéis daño a mamá- susurro en mi vientre, después se coloco en su lado de la cama matrimonial que compramos al darnos cuenta que no podríamos dormir juntos al ver lo mucho que crecía mi tripa. Nos mantuvimos un momento en un silencio muy cómodo.

-Bella- me susurro Edward a mi lado, yo gire mi cabeza y le mire- as pensado como les llamaremos?- pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

-No, no lo había pensado ¿Y tu?

-Si, pero no tengo ningún nombre en mente, me recosté con cuidado pero sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-¿Qué te parece si uno se llama como su padre?- pregunte a centímetros de sus labios.

-Bella seta muy confuso a la hora de llamarnos a alguno de los dos.

-¿Y si es tan solo tu segundo nombre? Anthony- dijo con una sonrisa y rozando esa vez sus labios.

-Si lo dices así, me es imposible negarme- dijo dándome un dulce y largo beso- ¿Y el otro?

-Elige tu el nombre, que yo y he escogido uno- el quedo serio- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte.

-Nada, es solo que…- se detuvo y aparto la mirada de mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte de nuevo.

-Que pensé que quizás querrías llamar a alguno como tu padre- cerré los ojos pero lo abrí cuando note su mano en mi mejilla- Bella, enserio no me importa.

-No Edward, seria recordarle a el y a mi madre y no soportaría revivir ese día cada vez que nombre a nuestro hijo.

-Bella, pero no puedes olvidar todo recuerdo de ellos.

-Lo se, pero no llamare a un hijo mió Charlie.

-Como quiera- después hubo silencio, hasta que de nuevo fue el quien lo rompió- ¿Qué te parece Gabriel?- lo pensé y le sonreí.

-Suena bien, siempre quise llamar a una hija Gabriela, pero Gabriel también me gusta- el me beso muy dulce y me abrazo.

-Descansa mi amor, si tienes calor me lo dices- yo asentí, siempre me decía lo mismo, ya que al estar en agosto había noches que el calor me impedía dormir bien.

Unos minutos después escuche la respiración acompasada de Edward, se había dormido, alce la vista y la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro de ángel, no pude resistirlo y acaricie sus labios con los míos, sonrió en sueños y me acerco mas a el. Me acurruque como pude en su pecho, porque el vientre me impedía acercarme, sentía que no podría dormir, nuestra conversación sobre mis padres me trajo a la mente algunos recuerdos de ellas, que para mi asombro no eran de esos días que destruyeron mi vida, si no que eran recuerdos felices, algunos de mis cumpleaños, nuestras vacaciones familiares y algunas de nuestras cenas, en las que mamá se había puesto a experimentar. Cerré mis ojos.

_Cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos, no me encontraba en mi cama abrazada a la persona que amaba, si no que estaba en la playa, la playa de Phoenix a la que iba cuando esta niña, apenas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos a causa del resplandor del sol, me encontraba justo en la orilla, las olas rompían levemente en mis pies. A lo lejos llamo mi atención una sombra, la sombra avanzaba y conforme lo hacia pude divisar la silueta de dos personas unidos por sus manos. Esas personas se acercaron a mí y mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, mis padres, eran mis padres y me dedicaban una calida sonrisa, yo no pude decir nada, estaba paralizada. Mi madre soltó la mano de mi padre y me abrazo, yo solloce más fuerte._

_-Bella, cariño no llores- me pedía mi madre, pero yo no podía controlarme._

_-Mamá- susurre entre sollozos, mi madre me soltó y su abrazo fue remplazado por el de mi padre, los sentí tan calidos, después papá me soltó_

_-Papá- susurre- lo siento tanto- dije con lagrimas pero controlando los sollozos._

_-No cariño, no sientas nada- me dijo mi madre._

_-Si cielo, es cosa del destino- mi padre me sonrió cuando menciono esas palabras- nuestro tiempo termino y lo mejor de nuestra vida fue tenerte y ver en la mujer que te has convertido._

_-Si cariño, nuestro destino acabo, por que así estaba escrito, tu no tuviste nada que ver. Tu destino tiene algo preparado para ti- mi madre poso su mano en mi vientre._

_-Tengo miedo- susurre._

_-No tienes de que, tienes un chico que te ama y unos amigos que te quieren._

_-Temo olvidaros- dije sollozando de nuevo._

_-Nunca lo harás, pero se feliz, por ti por tus hijos y por nosotros- dijo mamá con una calida sonrisa._

_-OS quiero- dije, ambos me abrazaron a la vez yo seguía derramando lagrimas y sollozando_

_-También te queremos cielo- susurro mi padre. Podía sentir el calor del sol y la humedad del mar, al igual que sentía sus cuerpos, sabia que era un sueño, pero los sentía tan reales que me costaba creer que era un sueño._

_-Estas lista- susurro mi madre, eso me extraño._

_-¿Lista para que?- pregunte, ellos se apartaron y unieron de nuevo sus manos._

_-Estas lista- susurro mi padre esta vez. Un gran resplandor ilumino la playa, cegándome._

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba en mi habitación a oscuras, levemente iluminada por la luna, Edward dormía placidamente abrazándome, yo estaba empapada en sudor, una lagrima escapo de mi ojo al recuerdo de mi sueño. Cuidadosamente retire los brazos de Edward cuando, cuando lo hube conseguido me deslice de la cama procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos, pero con mi panza me era muy difícil.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Edward cuando había conseguido ponerme en pie.

-Al baño, ahora vuelvo.

-Vuelve pronto, que sin ti no puedo dormir- sonreí y le puse los ojos en blanco, después salí.

Al entrar al baño encendí la luz, me dirigí al lavabo, encendí el grifo y moje mis manos, después me las pase por la nuca y moje mi cara para refrescarme, cerré el grifo y cogi una toalla para secarme. Cuando me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta pise un charco de agua _valla se rompió la tubería, justo lo que faltaba _pensé,hasta que llego, un dolor intenso en mi interior, me agarre al lavabo con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo un leve grito escapo de mi garganta, por suerte el dolor se apago, pero savia que volvería a pasar. Apenas unos segundos después de mi grito la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Edward asustado.

-Cre…creo que ya vienes- Edward se paralizo, pero volvió en poco tiempo a reaccionar a causa de otro de mis gritos por las contracciones- no vamos a llegar, están siendo muy seguidas- me estaba asustando, Edward me llevo a la habitación y rápidamente se vistió y me ayudo a mi a hacerlo, las contracciones eran seguidas. Me bajo por las escaleras.

-Tranquila, saldrá todo bien, tú respira- esa frase la repetía una y otra vez. Una vez que el coche estaba camino del hospital saco su móvil..

**POV. EDWARD.**

Con el nombre de mis hijos en mente me quede dormido en seguida a abrazado a la mujer causante de mi felicidad. Un movimiento me despertó, abrí los ojos y me encontré a Bella de mire al lado de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto, ella me miro.

-Al baño, ahora vuelvo- me contesto con su melodiosa voz, la k me volvía loco. Llevaba sin tocarla mese, no por que no lo desease si no por miedo a que les pasase algo a mis hijos.

-Vuelve pronto que si ti no puedo dormir- dije pretendiendo ser muy sexy, ella me sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco, después salio por la puerta. Alce la cabeza un poco para ver la hora del reloj que había sobre la mesilla, eran las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Bella fue al baño cuando un grito me alerto, sin pensarlo salí del cuarto, al entrar al baño la vi aferrada al lavabo con una mano y la otra en el vientre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte claramente asustado.

-Cre…creo- tartamudeo- que ya vienen- me quede estático, fue cuando me percate del charco de agua que había en el suelo, reaccione en el instante en que ella grito de nuevo. no vamos a llegar, están siendo muy seguidas- al decir eso me entraron la prisas, la cogi en brazos y la lleve a la habitación, me vestí y luego la ayude a ella, cada poco tiempo tenia contracciones, yo solo conseguía repetir la misma frase una y otra vez. Cuando ya emprendí el viaje al hospital con el acelerador pisado a tope, tome mi móvil y llame a mi casa.

-¿Diga?- contesto mi madre somnolienta.

-Mamá ¿Dónde esta papá?

En el hospital ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa edward?- pregunto mi madre alterada.

-Es Bella, ha roto aguas y tiene contracciones muy seguidas- otro grito de Bella me hizo tener un escalofrió.

-Tranquilo hijo, yo llamare a tu padre, nos vemos en el hospital, dile a bella que respire.

-Gracias mamá- y con eso colgué el teléfono.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, mi padre una enfermera nos esperaban con una silla de ruedas.

-A paritorio ¡YA!- grito mi padre, yo les seguí- espera un momento- me dijo mi padre cuando llegamos.

-¿Va ha asistir al parto?- me pregunto una enfermera.

-Si- claro que iba a entrar, esos minutos que estuvo mientras la preparaban se me hicieron eternos, como iban a pretender que no estuviera con ella en el alumbramiento de mis hijos. La enfermera me tendió una bata verde, un gorro u unos patucos del mismo color. No tarde nada en ponérmelos a pesar de los nervios, después la enfermera me acompaño dentro de la sala de partos, ahí estaba Bella que jadeaba y gritaba de dolor, nada mas verla me acerque a ella y con una mano agarre una de las suyas y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro.

-Tranquila mi amos todo saldrá bien- le decía cerca de su oído.

- no me dejes- me pidió entre jadeos.

-Nunca- en ese momento llego un doctor y examino a Bella.

-Bien señorita ya esta lista. Empuje- pidió el doctor, Bella hizo lo que le pidió- otra vez- le insistía el doctor.

-Vamos mi amor, tu puedes- le susurraba yo, ella volvió a empujar de nuevo.

-Vamos que ya veo su cabecita- nos informo el doctor. Bella empujo de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas y unos segundos después un llanto lleno la sala- un niño- dijo el doctor.

-Anthony- susurro Bella, el doctor nos tendió al niño, Bella lo contemplo con una sonrisa. Pero rápidamente no lo quitaron.

-Vamos que aun queda otro- apreté la mano que aferraba la de Bella, ella empujo de nuevo- para- grito el doctor, Bella y yo nos quedamos mirando con el terror en los ojos- los forcés- grito el doctor- viene con el cordón umbilical enrollado en el cuello- Bella comenzó a derramar lagrimas, y o besaba su frente en un intento de calmarla, pero también estaba alterado. El doctor comenzó a trabajar, Bella gritaba de dolor y yo impotente sin poder hacer nada. De pronto la sala quedo en silencio, ella había parado de gritar. Un nuevo llanto se escucho en la sala, Bella y yo sonreímos con lagrimas en los ojos- la niña- dijo el doctor, mi hija, espera, espera había dicho niña.

-¿Niña?- pregunto Bella en un susurro.

-Si eso he dicho- dijo el doctor acercándonos a la niña mas hermosa que había visto.

-Gabriela- dije a acariciando la mejilla de mi hija, Bella sonrió levemente. Una enfermera se llevo a la pequeña. Un monitor comenzó a pitar rápidamente me gire, vi a Ella inconsciente y rápidamente los médicos la rodearon.

-Deba salir de aquí- me dijo una enfermera.

-No, debo estar con ella- pero aun así fue inútil, me echaron y me cerraron la puesta, yo quede frente a ella, no me di cuenta que no estaba solo en el pasilla hasta que la mano de mi padre sujeto mi hombro, al darme la vuelta me encontré a todos ahí, Emmet y Rosalie, Alice y Jasper y mi madre, la cual me abrazo al ver mi cara.

-No puede dejarme- solloce, mi madre también lloraba, pude notar sus lagrimar en mi ropa.

-Estará bien cariño, ya lo veras- sollozaba mi madre.

-Anthony y Gabriela- susurre a mi madre.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella separándome de sus brazos.

-Anthony y Gabriela, así se llamaran tus nietos- mi madre me abrazo de nuevo y mi padre pronto se unió a nosotros, pero la alegría no nos llegaba del todo, pues seguíamos sin noticias de Bella y eso me ponía ansioso. Los minutos pasaban y nadie me decía nada. La puerta se abrió y de ahí salio el doctor, mecánicamente todos nos levantamos y quedamos frente a el.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunte.

-Afortunadamente esta bien, a causa de los forces había quedado restos de placenta dentro del útero y también en el proceso perdió mucha sangre, le hemos hecho una transfusión y me he asegurado que ya no hayan mas restos- dijo con una sonrisa que me tranquilizaba, pero no lo suficiente, no estaría tranquilo del todo hasta que la tuviera a mi lado.

-¿Puedo verla a ella y a mi hijos?

-Ahora la están trasladando a una habitación, ella esta dormida, necesita reposo y no alterarse- yo asentí- en unos minutos vendrá una enfermera y os conducirá a la habitación cuando estén instalados.

-Gracias- contesto mi padre.

No paso mucho hasta que llego la enfermera para dirigirnos a la habitación, antes de marcharse nos dijo que solo podríamos pasar de uno en uno y como no podía ser de otra manera fui yo el que entro. Una vez dentro encontré la escena mas tierna que nunca había imaginado, Bella y a mis pequeños en sus cunitas, me acerque en silencio y bese con cuidado sus cabecitas, después me senté alado de Bella y le acaricie el cabello.

-No me vuelvas a asustar- le susurre- te quiero- pase veinte minutos viéndoles dormir, hasta que un llanto se escucho, me levante y me dirigí a las cunitas, la autora del llanto era Gabriela, me incline y la tome en brazos, era tan pequeña que podría sentir como si desapareciese entre mis brazos- shh, princesa no llores- le susurraba mientras la acunaba para calmarla.

-Te ves adorable- me di la vuelta cuando escuche la voz de Bella, me acerque a ella con Gabriela en brazos y la bese en los labios, sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, ella las limpio con su mano, iba a decir algo, pero otro llanto nos interrumpió, mire a Anthony y efectivamente era el quien lloraba, le di a Gabriela y saque a Anthony de su cuna, me acerque a Bella y me senté junto a ella y Gabriela con el niño en mis brazos, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio contemplando al fruto de nuestro amor, los niños eran iguales así imprevista, al ser tan pequeñitos apenas de distinguían el color de ojos y pelo.

-Antes te prometí no dejarte nunca, ahora quiero que seas tu quien me lo prometa- ella me miro- no quiero que me des otro susto como ese, no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado- dije antes de que ella contestase.

-Lo prometo- yo le bese, en ese instante entro una enfermera.

- perdonar- se disculpo- venia a revisar los sueros- se acerco a la botella de suero y antes de volver a salir por la puerta- su familia me a pedido que le pregunte si va a salir para que puedan entrar ellos- dijo dirigiéndose a mi, después salio por la puerta.

-¿Están aquí?- pregunto Bella.

-Si, pensé que se habían marchado, pero al parecer me he equivocado ¿Puedes con los dos?- le pregunte, ella asintió y le di a Anthony- voy a hablar con ellos- salí por la puerta para ver a mi familia y amigos.

-¿Esta despierta- pregunto mi madre, yo asentí, no me dio tiempo a decir nada mas, pues pasaron en estampida a la habitación.

-Yo como medico debería impedirlo, pero como abuelo yo también estoy ansioso- dijo mi padre pasando un brazo por mis hombros y entrando a la habitación.

**POV. BELLA.**

Estaba cansada y dolorida, pero feliz, mis hijos estaban bien y en mis brazos en el momento en que Edward salio para hablar con nuestros amigos, cinco cuerpos atravesaron la puerta rodeando la cama mirándonos a mi y a mis pequeños fijamente.

-Chicos os presento a Anthony y Gabriela- dije señalando a cada uno de ellos, en ese momento entraron Edward y Carlisle a la habitación, el primero se sentó en el borde de la cama y me beso la frente. Mire a Esme quien tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Esme?- pregunte, ella me miro y yo le tendí a Anthony ella se acerco y lo tomo en brazos, después hice lo mismo con Gabriela, pero a esta se la tendí a Carlisle.

-Ven con el abuelito pequeña- dijo sonriendo a la niña.

-Oh mi sobrinitos son tan guapos- dijo Alice, después frunció el ceño- Oh no- dijo con terror, todos nos volvimos a verla.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunto Jasper.

-Pues que pensamos que eran niños y ahora… Gabriela no tiene ropita. Tengo que ir de compras urgentemente- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa, todos reímos.

-¿Y ahora quien a ganado la apuesta?- pregunto Emmet.

-Supongo que a sido empate- dije yo- pero no permitiré que enseñes a mis niños a hacer travesuras- le advertí.

-Bueno dejar eso, Rosalie nos vamos al centro comercial- dijo Alice y dicho eso salio por la puerta arrasando a Rosalie.

-Bueno nos veremos luego- emmet y Jass se despidieron y se marcharon.

-Va ser agradable tener la casa con niños de nuevo- dijo Esme con emoción en su voz.

* * *

Dios mil perdones, cometi un error al publicar el capitulo y en vez de subir este capitulo que es el que corresponde subi el de otra historia, si no hubiera sido por uno de vuestros comentarios no me habria dado cuenta, gracias por el aviso y perdonar las molestias

Queridos lectores espero que os haya gustado el ultimo capitulo, pero para estar segura espero que me los dejeis por escrito, cuanots mas comentarios menos tardare en publicar el epilogo de esta historia para despues empezar con la secuela, la cual espero que disfruteis.

disfrutar y mil gracias a todos lo comentarios que recibo y las alertas, las cuales cada dia son mas.

besoss


	29. Chapter 29

*****SECUELA PUBLICADA******

**Antes que nada, recordaros que al publicar el capitulo anterior cometi un error, pero ya esta solucionado si alguien no lo leyo correctamene aun estais a tiempo y repito mil perdones por el error y ahora llega el **

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**PVO. BELLA.**

**-**Ela cariño tráele a mama el colgante que hay encima de la mesilla- aquí me encuentro preparándome para celebrar nuestro quinto aniversario de bodas, fue una sorpresa que Edward me lo pidiera frente una casa desconocida que resulto ser nuestro nuevo hogar, donde estamos criando a nuestros hijos, decidimos casarnos un año después del nacimiento de nuestros hijos.

-Toma mama- dijo Ela entrando al baño.

-Gracias cariño- después de dármelo mi niña d pelo largo y cobrizo se sentó en la cama para observarme a través de la puerta abierta del baño que daba a nuestro dormitorio. A pesar de tener seis años mis hijos eran muy inteligentes, supongo que todas la madres decimos lo mismo, pero es cierto que mis hijos eran pura belleza he inteligencia, en aspecto físico eran iguales, salvo en el color del pelo ya que Anthony tiene el mi pelo del mismo castaño que el mió y Gabriela como su padre. Y en el carácter eran totalmente opuestos Anthony es muy calmado y tranquilo aunque cuando se enfada puede parecer u autentico demonio y Ela, ella es puro nervio, no para quieta ni un segundo y cuando se juntan ella y su tía Alice es mejor esconderse, en lo que si coinciden es en el corazón tan grande que tienen.

-Mami estas muy guapa- me dijo Gabriela cuando termine de ponerme el colgante que me regalaron el día de la madre. Me separe del espejo me dirigí a la habitación para sentarme en la cama con ella.

-¿Te vas a portar bien con tu tía Rose y tu tío Emmet?- pregunte acariciando su hermoso cabello.

-Siempre me porto bien- contesto fingiendo indignación.

-¿Y me prometes que no harás ninguna trastada con Emmet?- lamentablemente Emmet era mas niño que ellos, no quería ni imaginarme como seria la niña que esperaba Rosalie teniendo un padre como Emmet. La pareja se caso un par de meses después de nosotros y en cuanto a Alice y Jasper se encuentran de luna de miel.

-Lo prometo mami- yo le di un beso en la mejilla. El timbre solo-Ya están aquí- grito Gabriela corriendo para recibir a Rose y Em. Cuando yo llegue al piso de abajo ya estaban todos entrando al salón, Anthony, Gabriela, mi Edward, Emmet y una embarazadísima Rose.

-Hola chicos- salude al entrar, Edward se acerco a mi y me rodeo la cintura con uno de sus musculosos brazos.

-¿Estas lista mi amor?- pregunto dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Si- nos despedimos de nuestros niños y amigos y nos fuimos a su volvo, era una noche de celebraciones, no solo nuestro quinto aniversario, si no también su reciente licenciatura en medicina y su plaza en el hospital de Forks como medico jefe de pediatría y mi plaza como profesora de literatura en el instituto de Forks. Lo que el no sabia es que le tengo una sorpresa.

-Estas increíble esta noche- dijo rompiendo el silencio tan cómodo que nos envolvía.

-Gracias, tu también- le dije con una sonrisa- ¿Me vas a decir que tienes planeado?- llevaba días intentando sonsacarle algo pero nada.

-Solo te digo que estamos viajando a Port Ángeles y ya no te revelo mas información- dijo con su sonrisa torcida que tanto amo. Ya no dijimos nada durante el viaje, parecía nervioso. Detuvo el conche frente la puerta de un lujoso restaurante "La bella Italia". Salio del volvo, dio la vuelta y me ayudo a salir- ¿me acompaña dentro bella dama?- pregunto ofreciéndome su mano.

-Por supuesto noble caballero- dijo sonriendo.

-Definitivamente me encanta tu vestido- dijo mirando el vestido azul marino que se ajustaba hasta la cintura con un escote en V- estas muy sexy- dijo ronroneándome en el oído, después entramos al bonito restaurante, se acerco a el metrê – tengo una mesa reservada a nombre de Cullen- el metrê me dirigió una mirada, Edward frunció el ceño y me apretó a su cuerpo rodeando mi cintura.

-Si aquí esta ¿me acompañan?- nos dirigió a través de la sala, en todas las mesa había velas y la luz del restaurante era tenue y acompañaba una dulce música de violines que daba al restaurante un toque mágico. El metrê nos acompaño a la mesa mas alejada del lugar. El camarero vino a los pocos segundos después y nos tomo nota, Edward no aparto la mirada de mi ni un segundo desde que nos sentamos.

-¿Por qué me miras a si?- pregunte, el me sonrió.

-Por que estas preciosa y te amo- dijo con sensual sonrisa.

-Yo también te quiero- el tomo mi mano encima de la mesa.

-Lo se, por eso estamos aquí hoy- nuestra comida llego, comimos con una relajante conversación. Llego la hora del postre, Edward pidió una botella de champagne, el camarero sirvió dos copas y se marcho- feliz aniversario amor- dijo acercándose para besarme, cuando nos separamos vi que delante de mi había un estuche de joyería azul, lo tome en mis manos y abrí la tapa para encontrarme una bonita pulsera con cinco colgantes, saque la pulsera de su estuche y comencé a observar los colgantes, eran un sol, un corazón, una flor, dos niños y dos anillos entrelazados, al darles la vuelta vi fechas grabadas en cada uno de los colgantes, alce la mirada interrogante, el me sonrió y contesto a mis palabras no expresadas.

-El sol, es el día que llegaste a Forks iluminando mi vida, el corazón, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, la flor el día que aceptaste ser mi novia entregándote a mi como mi delicada flor, los niños es la fecha en que nacieron nuestros hijos y los anillos…- yo termine la frase.

-El día de nuestra boda- el asintió.

-Esta pulsera es la representación de los días más felices de mi vida contigo.

-¿Me ayudas?- pregunte estirando la mano y dándole la pulsera para que me la pusiera, lo hizo y yo le bese- gracias, estero que mi regalo también te guste.

-Si es tuyo seguro me gustara- le sonreí y me gire para sacar de mi bolso un sobre.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Estuve nervioso toda la velada, era un coche importante para mi, amaba a la mujer que me acompañaba, la cual estaba deslumbrante con ese vestido que tanto resaltaba su piel de porcelana. Estos seis años y medio con ella habían sido los más felices de mi vida, aun que también al principio de estos, viví mis días mas angustioso, no degustaba recordar los días que pase tras cometer la estupidez de ir con Noelia. Por suerte ya pasó y aprendí de mis errores. Con la pulsera quise resumir mis mejores días junto a ella, aunque habíamos tenido más.

-¿Me ayudas?- me pregunto ofreciéndome su delicada muñeca y la pulsera, lo hice gustoso, ella me beso- gracias, espero que mi regalo también te guste- me dijo con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Si es tuyo seguro me gustara- me sonrió de nuevo y se giro para rebuscar algo en su bolso, saco un sobre y me lo dio antes de abrirlo la mire, ella no dijo nada, con lentitud saque el papel y lo desdoble, lo mire atentamente y cuando averigüe lo que era salte de mi asiento y la abrace con fuerza- embarazada- susurre, ella asintió y la bese con fuerza, amor y adoración. Cuando nos acomodamos de nuevo en nuestras sillas, estire mi mano y le quite la copa de champagne- nada de alcohol mi amor- ella sonrió. Pague y nos dirigimos a mi volvo de nuevo cogidos de la mano, le abrió la puerta y antes de que ella entrase le dio la vuelta y la bese- te quiero- le susurre-

-Yo también- me beso de nuevo y entro, yo hice lo mismo en el asiento del conductor y arranque el coche, no dijo nada hasta que se dio cuenta que no me dirigía a la carretera que llevaba a Forks- ¿donde vamos?- preguntó.

-Es mi segunda sorpresa- ella puso los ojos en blanco y apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro- ¿sabes? Ahora tengo que comprar dos colgantes mas para esa pulsera.

-¿Dos?

-Claro, uno para cuando nazca nuestro hijo y otro para añadir este día- alzo su cabeza y me dio un beso en mi cuello. Aparque en el estacionamiento de uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de la ciudad.

-Edward no podemos…- corte su replica con un beso.

-Ellos estarán bien y ya hable con Rose y Emmet, se quedaran hasta mañana.

-Pero…- la corte de nuevo con un beso.

-Pero nada, déjame mimar a la mujer que amo- no dijo nada, baje do coche y le abrí la puerta, nos dirigimos a la recepción del hotel, pedí las llaves de nuestra habitación 507. en el ascensor no hablamos, nos dedicamos a besarnos hasta que las puertas se abrieron, caminamos por un lujoso pasillo hasta llegar a nuestro destino, abrí la puerta y antes de que Bella reaccionara la tome en brazos, al no esperárselo soltó un gritito, traspasamos la puerta.

-Es increíble- dijo admirando la habitación suavemente iluminada, en el centro había una cama con muchos cojines y encima de esta una bandeja con dos copas, una botella de champán y un bol con deliciosas fresas, en la parte izquierda de la habitación había una puerta de cristal que daba a una gran terraza y en ella un jacuzzi de agua caliente.

Baje a Bella al suelo y rodee su cintura por detrás, le bese el cabello, su cuello, su hombro y el lóbulo de su oreja. Se dio la vuelta entre mis brazos y eso me permitió besarla en los labial, acaricie sus labios con mi lengua y ella me permitió profundizar el beso entreabriendo su boca, mi lengua se encontró con la suya, sin separarnos por los labios la tome en brazos de nuevo y la lleve a la terraza, al llegar junto al jacuzzi la baje. Deslice mis labios a su cuello trazando un camino de besos, subí una de mis manos desde su cintura hasta la cremallera del vestido y la deslice hacia abajo, ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, suavemente deslice su vestido, el cual cayo a sus pies dejándola en sus dos prenda intimas. Mi camisa también termino junto a su vestido y mi pantalón no tardo en seguirlos.

-Eres preciosa- susurre en su cuello mientras mis manos se deshacían del broche del sujetador – increíblemente preciosa- le repetí cuando me hube desecho de la estorbosa prenda. Bese sus labios descendiendo por su barbilla, su cuello, la separación de sus pechos, seguí descendiendo hasta su vientre, deslice mis manos por sus piernas bajando la delicada prenda que la cubría, me puse a su altura de nuevo para besarla mientras entre los dos nos deshacíamos de mi bóxer, descubriendo así mi ya notable erección. Me separe de ella y me adentre al agua caliente de jacuzzi, después extendí mi mano, ella no lo dudo y correspondió mi gesto, con cuidado la ayude a entrar, me senté y a ella la coloque en mi regazo. Podía sentir como mi miembro rozaba su piel, eso hizo que mi calor aumentara. Bese su cuello y acaricie sus pechos, soltó un gemido y sin despegarse de dio la vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi rozando nuestros sexos. Me beso y yo profundice el beso, sin separarse de mi boca se acomodo colocando mi punta en su entrada, se deslizo por toda mi erección ahogando en nuestras bocas el gemido que salio de cada uno de nosotros. Movió su cadera consiguiendo que mi erección entrara y saliera de ella, primero lento pero fue aumentando el ritmo con ayuda de mis manos que le sujetaban sus caderas, sin poder aguantar explote en ella y pocos segundos después lo hizo ella. Nos quedamos unos minutos besándonos mientras normalizábamos nuestras respiraciones, proceso imposible teniéndola cerca piel contra piel. Sin mas dilación la aparte de mi, ella me miro sorprendida, pero no dije nada solo me limite a levantarme y salir del agua, antes de que pudiera decir nada le extendí la mano para ayudarla a salir, una vez fuera la abrace y acerque mis labios a su oído.

-Deseo contemplarte y degustaste sin el impedimento de respirar tu aroma a causa del agua- después de susurrarle esas palabras bese sus labios y la lleve a la habitación, aparte la bandeja con el champán, pero me quede con el bol del fresas, escogí una, me la lleve a los labios y le di un beso, después la lleve a su boca y ella le dio un mordisco, cuando trago la fruta la acerque a la cama y le hice que se sentara y después tumbarse- nunca me cansare de decirte lo preciosa que eres y lo mucho que te amo- me acerque a ella y me tumbe sobre ella procurando que no soportara todo mi peso. Estire mi brazo y deje el bol de fresas en la mesilla, después centre mí atención en ella, bese sus labios mientras acariciaba su cintura con mis manos. Deslice mi boca a su cuello dejando rastros de saliva, bese su cuello y lo lamí y como si del manjar mas exquisito se tratase lo mordí delicadamente, arrancando de sus labios un placentero gemido, ese sonido aumentaba mi calor, en su cuello me detuve un rato, recorriéndolo de un lado a otro. Baje mi boca a la separación de sus pechos, después fui al pecho derecho atrapando su erecto pezón entre mis labios, lo bese, succioné y mordí delicadamente arrancando gemidos de su garganta, con una de mis manos masajeaba el otro pecho, después cambie mi boca a su pezón izquierdo y mi mano al derecho, cuando hube repetido la misma operación descendí hasta su vientre, besando su dulce piel con los mas delicados besos que se pueden dar, seguí descendiendo hasta llega a su centro, cuando lo bese soltó uno de los gemidos mas altos de esa noche haciéndome sonreír, decidí centrarme en esa zona un rato, besándolo, acariciándolo con mi lengua introduciéndola y sacándola de su húmeda cavidad.

-Edward- jadeo- te necesito- pidió con voz entrecortada, yo también la necesitaba pero aguantaba todo por que quería que ella sintiera todo mi amor y adoración. Pero ante su suplica no me pude negar, subí hasta sus labios acomodándome entre sus piernas y se una entre en ella- OH DIOS- grito, yo solté un gemido haciéndole saber lo que me hacia sentir, comenzamos nuestra danza con movimientos lentos para ir aumentando el ritmo, al igual que aumentaban nuestros gemidos.

-Vente para mi amor- le pedí y como si de palabras mágicas se tratase así lo hizo y yo con ella. Quede con mi rostro enterrado en su cuello mientras me recuperaba, pero sin salir se ella, cuando pude me eché a su lado acercándola a mi, envolviendo su cintura.

-Te amo- susurro.

-Y yo a ti amor- después de unos minutos nos dormimos.

Una sensación de frío me despertó, a pesar de estar cubierto con una colcha, pronto descubrí de donde venia ese frío, Bella no estaba a mi lado, me levante y vi su silueta en la terraza, envuelta en una sabana en una sabana mirando al horizonte apoyada en la barandilla, me acerque a ella sin hacer ruido y la abrace por la cintura, ella se sobresalto un poco, pero después giro su cabeza y me beso.

-¿Qué haces aquí amor?- pregunto junto a su oído.

-Viendo el amanecer.

-Aun es de noche- susurre sonriendo.

-No por mucho- nos quedamos en silencio contemplando la hermosa vista, ella tenia razón conforme pasaban los minutos el cielo se aclaraba ligeramente, cuando ya podíamos visualizar el sol hablo de nuevo.

-Es hermoso.

-No tanto como tu- dije y bese su mejilla.

-¿Qué crees que nos depare el futuro?

-No lo se, pero si es contigo no puedo pedir mas- ella se giro en mis brazos y me beso dulcemente con el sol alzándose a nuestra espalda.

* * *

Bueno pues aqui termina la historia, espero que el epilogo haya sido de vuestro agrado y tambien espero que sigais la secuela de esta historia.

gracias a todos los comentarios y alertas y tambien a las personas que habeis agregado mi historia a favoritos que habeis sido muchos, gracias.

nos vemos en la secuela. RECUPERANDO LA VIDA que publicare la proxima semana a mas tardar.

besoss


End file.
